Underworld Aftermath (Season 1)
by Draago2
Summary: A decade after the events in Underworld Awakening, Selene and Eve must find a new home in the world that has reached near Vampire and Lycan extinction. One of the challenges they face are the men and women known as Hunters, a new type of law enforcement specializing in killing immortals. The story is written as a TV series, with episodes instead of chapters. Leave reviews please!
1. Episode 1: Home Alternate Format

UNDERWORLD:

AFTERMATH

Written by:

David Jacob

Episode 1: Home

Scene 1

"It has been fifteen years since the last cleansing. As expected people reverted back to their old ways. Countries wage way, gangs fight over turf and neighbors argue over trivial matters. Most people have forgotten about us or they just feel safe because of the new walls around their cities and towns. Inspections are conducted at checkpoints and sneaking in is near impossible. Unable to live in these conditions we have been forced to find a new home. When I found Krystal City I new we would be able to settle down here for awhile. No walls, no checkpoints and few Hunters. The citizens of Krystal City have looked back on recent history and decided to make a mockery of it. The largest high school sports a Lycan as their mascot. Rebellious teens wear fake fangs and loiter in dark alleys. This city seems perfect for us. I have even caught wind of a familiar name." -Selene.

Selene was kneeling on a large lion statue looking up the winding road toward a large mansion a top the hill. The darkness of the night was on her side.

The mansion has a cutting edge security system, high grade tinted bullet proof glass and a separate oxygen supply. In the main living room there was a large fire place lighting the room along with a desk lamp. The owner of the mansion sat at his desk tediously typing away on his computer. He looked to around his early forties, his hair light brown and he had thick stubble on his chin. There was a small noise in the hallway to his left. He stopped typing to listen but there was silence. As he started up again the noise happened again. It sounded like a light tap on a glass vase. He stood up and moved toward the hallway, the darkened archway almost breathed with a presence. He flipped the light switch and it revealed that Selene was right in front of him. She grabbed him from his collar and lifted him up against the archway.

"Darius Blaine." -Selene.

"I actually go by Darwin now."-Darwin.

"You should have changed your last name too." -Selene.

"Are you here to do Viktor's bidding?" -Darwin.

Selene lowered Darwin to his feet but did not release him.

"Viktor is dead." -Selene.

"Yes I heard the that, but you will have to forgive me that I did not put my faith in rumors. Is it true you killed him?" -Darwin.

"With his own sword." -Selene.

"Marcus too?" -Darwin.

"Yes." -Selene.

"No wonder they did nothing to stop the cleansing. But then where were you Selene?" -Darwin.

Selene let go of Darwin's collar and walked toward his desk.

"I was asleep." -Selene.

"It must have been quite a few decades for you. You seem different." -Darwin.

"I am different." -Selene.

"You seem much wiser now than before." -Darwin.

"Is that a compliment hidden in an insult?" -Selene.

Darwin walked towards the fireplace.

"Why are you here?" -Darwin.

"I will ask the questions, if you don't mind."- Selene.

She pushed her coat aside to show her holstered pistol.

"Of course you will." -Darwin.

"Why did you leave the coven?" -Selene.

"I am not blind. I knew what Viktor was doing, bending the coven to pursue his own agenda." -Darwin.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" -Selene.

"Tell who? Marcus, Kraven or you?! He had you all wrapped around his little finger. I was sure he would send his Death Dealers after me, but they never came." -Darwin.

"He had killed my family." -Selene.

"I did not know that, but it does not surprise me. He stuck a dagger in everyone's back at least once." -Darwin.

"Darius-" -Selene.

"It's Darwin, I told you that already." -Darwin.

"Okay Darwin, we need your help." -Selene.

"Who is we?" -Darwin.

"I have forty-eight brothers and sisters in my care and we need a home in this city." -Selene.

"Forty-eight! How did you get that many here?" -Darwin.

"That isn't your concern." -Selene.

She pulled her pistol out of it's holster.

"Okay wait, I have a place, the perfect place. Its an old industrial factory on the edge of town. But its set for demolition in three months so do not get too comfortable." -Darwin.

"Darwin if this is a ploy just remember that both Viktor and Marcus turned on me and they are both dead." -Selene.

Darwin moved to his desk, Selene moved away keeping her gun low but still aim at him.

"I am not like Viktor. Just because we are not on the same side does not make us enemies Selene." -Darwin.

He took a pen out off his desk and held it up to the light so that Selene would not mistake it for a weapon. He pulled close a loose paper and wrote down the address of the factory.

"You know for a while I thought I might be the last vampire in the world. I am glad I was wrong, eternity is a long time to never see a familiar face." -Darwin.

He folded the paper, slid it across the desk and backed away. Selene took it and tucked it into her inner coat pocket. Darwin walked over to the large windows that over look his backyard. Selene turned to leave down the hallway she came from.

"Do not think you are the only immortal who has come to this city to make it your home." -Darwin.

Selene flipped off the hallway light and disappeared into the darkness.

Scene 2

Selene used the thick tree leaves and dark alley ways to help her get from Darwin's mansion to the edge of the city unnoticed. She found the factory off an unlit street hidden from view and given up to the elements. Selene pulled out a cellphone from her coat and pressed one and dial. The phone rang three times and then it was answered.

"Hello?" -Female over phone.

"I found a wonderful new home for us and the realtor says we can move in immediately." -Selene fake cheerful voice.

"Okay, well get back over here the kids are getting restless." -female over phone.

Selene hung up the phone and went up to the building. She tested the door, it was locked. She looked around for a window. The nearest one was about thirty feet up. Selene pounced right up onto the seal without a problem. She pushed the window open and dropped into the building.

As could be expected it was dirty, dusty and smelled like a dead animal. Selene took note of all the entrances and exits checking the locks and covering any windows that might let in too much sunlight. The machinery was like that of an old textile factory. She pushed a few of the machines so that they were in front of doors, blocking them. After the bottom floor was set Selene moved to the next floor. There was an old lift for taking up large objects but it was not working. The wires had been chewed out likely by rats. The stairs were barely intact but they supported her weight. The second floor was home to the rats and was the root of the horrid smell. She could see the dead carcasses of rats, cats and maybe even a dog. The third floor was fairly clear just dirty and with a few bats living in the rafters on top. No big deal to a group of vampires, but the rats would have to go.

A large semi-truck labeled, Sammy's Meat shop, drove down the road toward the factory. Selene looked out the window of the third floor and saw the truck. She opened up an old loading dock in the back of the building and went out to the front to meet with the truck. The truck was parked at the curb and the driver was Selene's daughter, Eve. Eve was now a full grown adult and was wearing a trucker hat. Selene walked up to the driver side door.

"Where do you want me to put her?" -Eve.

"How did you find me?" -Selene.

"Scott used the GPS in your phone because you were taking way too long." -Eve.

"I thought I told you to take that out?" -Selene.

"I thought I told you to ask nicely." -Eve.

"There's a loading dock in the back." -Selene.

Eve put the truck in gear and drove it around the factory. Selene looked down both sides of the street to make sure no one had caught sight of them.

Eve pulled the truck into the loading dock and pulled a crank that unlocked the back doors. The forty-eight vampires rushed out of the truck together. They began chattering among themselves, mostly expressing how glad they were to be out of the truck. Eve closed the truck doors and pulled out of the loading dock, she parked the truck in the factory's empty lot. She took off her trucker hat and left it on the passenger seat. As she climbed out of the truck Selene came up behind her.

"I still think you should have gone with the black your white suit is very attention grabbing." -Selene.

Eve was wearing an outfit similar to Selene's but in a bright white color.

"I have nothing to hide from, let the Lycans come and let the Hunters come, I will thin out their numbers like I always have." -Eve.

"We didn't come here to attract attention to ourselves. We are here to disappear." -Selene.

"Ever since Micheal died you have been like this. Running, hiding and scavenging. What happened to you? You use to be someone I could look up to." -Eve.

Eve walked passed Selene in a hurry to join the others inside the factory. Selene sat on the foot step of the truck and began her long morning of being on watch.

Scene 3

As the sun rose on Krystal City a black new model car drove up to the gate of Darwin Blaine's mansion. The small speaker box played a recording.

"Please present identification and wait for confirmation." -Speaker message.

The tinted driver side window rolled down and the driver's arm stretched out with a billfold in hand. The identification was an unmistakable silver rank badge of a Hunter. The entire card was made out of solid silver. The speaker box scanned the badge and spoke again.

"Welcome Hunter Jayce Argeris. Security clearance override, please wait as the gate opens." -Speaker message.

The gates opened and the car drove up the winding road to the mansion.

Their was a knock on the door of the mansion. A housekeeper hustled her way down the large steps to the door. She opened the door and the Hunter stood in the doorway. He had dark brown hair and matching eyes, he was clean shaven and hair neatly combed back. His pants were black Hunter issue jeans with many pockets and a full belt of supplies. His T-shirt was a soft white material and his jacket a tight black leather one. This was basic Hunter attire, it is mandatory that they wear clothes that does not restrict their movement and yet also must be business friendly. He had his billfold out already and dropped it open to show his silver badge.

"Hunter Argeris, I'm reporting to the call made from here about a suspicious break in." -Jayce.

"Yes we have been expecting you. Please come in." -Housekeeper.

She closed the door behind Jayce and lead him through the living room.

"The owner of the house, Mr. Darwin Blaine, said that he was woken in the night by a disturbing ruckus downstairs." -Housekeeper.

"And where is Mr. Blaine now?" -Jayce.

"He is upstairs in his room, he isn't feeling to well today." -Housekeeper.

The housekeeper led Jayce to a window at the far left of the house.

"Mr. Blaine says he came down and found this window open." -Housekeeper.

"What did the police say about it?" -Jayce.

"The officers haven't shown up yet. So you will get first look at it. I'll leave you to your work then. If you need me I'll be in the main kitchen." -Housekeeper.

Jayce opened one of his belt pouches and pulled out two black latex gloves, which he put on before doing anything. The window was about ten feet off the ground, meaning who ever climbed in would have a long way down. The carpet under the window was clean. It even had a tiny layer of dust proving no one had stepped here in a while. Jayce looked over at the security box in the high corner of the room. He looked at the chair underneath it but there was no sign of foot prints. He stepped up on the chair and removed the cover for the security box. The wires were all intact, no tampering. Jayce then manually activated the box turning it on. The system was working fine.

Jayce then took a closer look at the window. There was a small smudge on the glass that may have been a palm print. He also noticed a sturdy looking candle holder. The housekeeper walked back into the room and say Jayce hanging from the candle holder.

"Oh my do you want me to get a ladder?" -Housekeeper.

Jayce dropped himself from the candle holder.

"No I'm fine. Did you know that could support a human's weight?" -Jayce.

"No, but I know now." -Housekeeper.

"Well I'm not a professional detective but who ever came in through this window knew that this would support their weight. But then that's it, no second step no trial to follow. It's like the person didn't even step in this room. I would say it was a professional, someone planning this for a while they knew the security layout and how to get in and out without leaving much signs. Even a vampire needs to step on the floor. There's no way this was a lycan, too clean. Just a really good thief." -Jayce.

The owner of the mansion entered the room. He was wearing a surgical mask.

"Your theory makes sense Hunter Argeris, but one thing. Nothing was taken. If a master thief spent all their time learning my security system they would not break in just to toss open some drawers." -Darwin.

"Are you okay Mr. Blaine?" -Jayce.

"Oh sorry about the precautions but I believe I am in the contagious stage of this sickness." -Darwin.

"Well Mr. Blaine the only thing I can do is give you a round the clock surveillance team and call your neighbors see if anyone else has had a strange break in recently." -Jayce.

"That is all I ask." -Darwin.

Darwin left the room.

"What do you think?" -Housekeeper.

"Vampire, female most likely due to the small palm print and looking for something specific that she didn't find here." -Jayce.

"Do you think maybe Mr. Blaine was bitten and that's why he is sick?" -Housekeeper.

"No, that isn't likely. After being bitten there are dramatic changes in a persons cellular make up. Meaning they wouldn't be able to walk around. Mr. Blaine is likely just sick. A surveillance team will be here within the hour, so you and Mr. Blaine can rest easy." -Jayce.

Jayce got back into his car and turned on the radio that connects to the Hunter's Base.

"Code in please." -Electronic voice.

"Jayce Argeris." -Jayce.

The radio stood silent then there was a response.

"So how did it go Jayce?" -Commander.

"Terrible. I'm not a detective, this isn't what I do!" -Jayce.

"Oh calm down you know there hasn't been a decent case for us in over four weeks. The monsters are running scared and now you have to adapt, this job isn't all shooting and raiding dens. Get back to Base and file this, maybe if we take enough shit jobs some ugly monster will rear it's head up." -Commander.

"Copy that I'm on my way." -Jayce.

He started his car and left the mansion. Darwin watched as Jayce drove his car out the gate.

Scene 4

The Hunter's Base, located almost exactly in the center of Krystal city. Once a hot spot for gun slinging wannabes. Now it is a slow paced boring work environment. The Hunters of this Base have tracked down and laid to rest Vampires and Lycans since the end of the second cleansing. Hunter Jayce Argeris is one of only four silver rank Hunters in all of Krystal City and the surrounding woods and bordering ocean. Of the four Jayce is considered the famed hero of Krystal City. With 18 den/coven raids and over 400 kills of Vampires and Lycans. He was a constant presence in the newspapers for his forceful approach to his job and blatant disregard for property damage. But now just like the vampire/Lycan menace fades away so do the men and women who hunt them.

Jayce arrived at the Hunter's Base with a brown paper bag of food. Being silver rank, his desk was on the forth floor. First floor is blues, then ruby and third bronze. Each with a more important job than the earlier. Silver rank are raiders. Similar to a SWAT team, except they are called in to deal with dens of Lycans or covens of Vampires. As single units they may track down a few immortals the way a Bounty Hunter would. Jayce was the leader of his silver rank team, having been a Hunter since the young age of fifteen, his team has the utmost respect for him. The other silver rank Hunters are: Rick "Brick" Hanson, Lendol "Lady" Stahlson and Jim "Rookie" Iverstead. As Jayce exited the elevator he took out one doughnut for himself and threw the bag on his desk. Like a pack of rabid Lycans The other three Hunters ripped the bag apart and took two doughnuts each.

Jayce dropped himself into his chair and let out a sigh. The Rookie was scribbling things on a note pad.

"What are you writing Rookie?" -Jayce.

"I was thinking of a new nickname for myself." -Rookie.

The three other Hunters let out a disapproving sigh in unison.

"Okay what about, Sharp Shooter?" -Rookie.

"No that's dumb because Jayce is the best shot." -Brick.

"Okay then how about, Slayer?" -Rookie.

"You have less kills to your name than any of us." -Lady.

"Come on guys I'm tired of being called Rookie I've been a silver rank for 3 years!" -Rookie.

"Don't push it Rookie. When the name comes it will be one of us that gives it to you, not yourself." -Jayce.

"What was your nickname?"-Rookie.

The commander of the Hunters walked out of his office in time to hear the Rookie's question. Unable to see the commander from where he was Jayce put his feet up on his desk.

"Maybe some other day rookie." -Jayce.

The commander hit Jayce's feet off the desk and slammed his hands down on it.

"We use to call him, Kid. He was good at this job and out lived the rest of his team. So now he is just Jayce. How did the impromptu detective work go, Kid?" -Commander.

"It was a walk in the park … and I think I may have contaminated the crime scene." -Jayce.

"Goddammit Kid! We've been through this over and over, the police department is breathing down our necks because of you! You always gotta fuck up the easy assignments!" -Commander.

"Well I gotta makes some calls if you don't mind." -Jayce.

"No. Lady you're on his assignment. The kids going on perimeter duty." -Commander.

"Perimeter is blue duty, you can't put me on it!" -Jayce.

"The hell I can't! I'm the commander and I make the rules. If you don't like that you can quit. Oh, but you won't because there are no job openings for expert Lycan and vampire killers. Now get out of here you're on night duty too." -Commander.

Perimeter duty, Jayce hadn't been on this assignment since he was a blue rank over thirteen years ago. He also hadn't been chewed out by the Commander since he blew up a church five months ago. Jayce was exiting the elevator on the first floor when Captain Ronard stopped him.

"Jayce, I hear you'll be on patrol duty tonight." -Ronard.

"Damn word travels fast around here." -Jayce.

"Not really, the Commander called me said he wanted you to learn to appreciate your job." -Ronard.

"How about you just let me slide by on this one?" -Jayce.

"No can do. He's right about this Jayce, these ain't the war days any more. You gotta ease up on the gunslinger bullshit and I think this is perfect for you." -Ronard.

"I'll be back at eight then." -Jayce.

"Better make it seven thirty. We like to have a little pep talk first." -Ronard.

Jayce rolled his eyes and headed for the doors.

"It's like I'm a freaking blue again!" -Jayce.

All the blues working on the ground floor glared at him as he left.

Scene 5

As the sun began to set Selene's eyelids grew heavy. She was tired and hungry, never a good combination for a Vampire. She walked back to the factory from the truck and pushed one of the unlocked doors open. Most everyone was asleep in one corner, the few that were awake were trying to clean the other three corners. There was a large pile of junk in the middle of the room.

"What's this?" -Selene.

One of the cleaning Vampires answered her.

"Steel, we can forge those down into weapons and coat them with silver. If we come by any silver." -Vampire.

"How much blood do we have?" -Selene.

"Maybe enough for two more days if everybody drinks at one forth the ration." -Vampire.

"I'm going to go out then, we need a steady supply and we need it before tomorrow night. When eve wakes up ask her to get everyone together to get this place into living conditions. I can't stand rats." -Selene.

"I'll tell her." -Vampire.

Selene used the building rooftops to get her into the city faster. She then hopped onto an apartment fire escape and climbed down to the floor. The alley was connected to Grand street, the most used street in Krystal City. Selene walked to the edge of the alley and watched the city folk walking up and down the street. There was a homeless man sitting against a dumpster that caught sight of Selene in her black leather outfit.

"You're not from round here are you?" -Homeless man.

"Is it that obvious?" -Selene.

"You look like one of them 'Dominationists'." -Homeless man.

Selene took out a thick roll of cash and pulled one hundred bill out of the roll.

"Here, thanks for the advice." -Selene.

The man took the bill from her and stared at it in disbelief. Selene walked down grand street and walked in the first clothes store she found.

The store was a colorful blur of fancy dresses and strange outfits. A store assistant walked up to Selene.

"Hi, I'm Maggie are you looking for anything specific today?" -Maggie.

Maggie couldn't keep from staring at Selene's outfit.

"I want something that everyone is wearing, but I'm kind of attached to this so-" -Selene.

"You want something trendy but still sexy like this. Okay lets go over to the jeans first, no one wears one pieces anymore ... But it looks good on you." -Maggie.

Maggie showed Selene a few pairs of leather trousers.

"These would really complement your shape and let me grab you a top, would you be okay with a cute poly knit blouse?" -Maggie.

When Selene came out of the dressing room she had on the leather trousers, white poly knit blouse and a short black leather jacket.

"You look marvelous, very updated, but still tough." -Maggie.

"Can I get a bag for my old clothes I plan on leaving in this." -Selene.

"Of course, the bags are at the register. If you follow me we will check you out." -Maggie.

Maggie folded Selene's outfit and her coat then headed to the register. Selene paid a hefty sum for her new outfit and left the store with her bag in hand. She walked down Grand street and entered another alley way. She looked both ways to make sure no one was watching and she jumped all the way to the top of the building. She then dropped her bag into a closed off air vent out of sight. Then she went back to the edge of the building and jumped off.

The sunlight was beginning to fade when Selene finally found what she was looking for, a blood bank. A wonderful place where humans come and donate blood to a mysterious organization that conveniently only transports it's product at night. At this late hour no one was here besides the employees. Selene walked in and there was no one at the front counter. Selene made her way to the back rooms, the first thing she noticed was a blood bag on a table in the center of the room. Her hunger was great but her mission was more important. An employee walked into the room and was startled by Selene.

"Oh, we are closed, we only take blood donations between 10 A.M. To 5 P.M." -Employee.

"I'm here to speak to the person in charge." -Selene.

"My manager is in the back, but only employees are allowed." -Employee.

Selene walked passed the employee.

"Don't worry your manager is expecting me." -Selene.

The employee just went on about her work.

Selene walked into the freezer where the manager was logging different bags and storing them. Selene grabbed the manager by the back of his neck and threw him across the freezer. He tried to yell for help, but Selene rushed to him and covered his mouth while pressing him against the floor.

"Look closely at this." -Selene.

Selene opened her mouth and showed the manager her fangs and her eyes turned blue. The manager began flopping desperately trying to get out from under her.

"Don't worry so much, I don't want to kill you but if you don't do exactly what I say then I will bite your throat out. Now you can try to yell for help when I let you go, but I will still kill you and then I will find your family and kill them too. Do you understand me?" -Selene.

The manager stopped his struggling. Selene took her hand off the manager's throat and he didn't yell.

"Please I have a family, two kids. I want to see them grow up." -Manager.

"You will, if you follow my instructions. From now on you will get a visitor, like me every week and you will give us fourteen gallons of your product and in turn you and your family will go on living your lives. We will be watching you everyday, so don't think you can reach out for help. Because no one will save you before we can kill you." -Selene.

The employee walked into the freezer and saw her manager laying on the floor alone in the cold.

"Are you okay? What happened?" -Employee.

She ran to him to help him up.

"I slipped and fell." -Manager.

"Where did that lady with the jacket go?" -Employee.

"No, no don't worry about her. I, um, I was planning to speak with her, um, about a change in our shipping schedule. Then she left and I slipped." -Manager.

"Do you need a first aid kit?" -Employee.

"No, no I only hurt my pride. Thank you for helping me up. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go call my wife and tell her how much I love her." -Manager.

He quickly left the freezer to go to his desk. During the cleansing emergency panic buttons were installed in blood banks. The button was right under his desk, he put his finger on it. There was a picture of his family sitting on his desk. He did not push the button and instead grabbed the phone off his desk and called his family. Selene was watching him through the window as he confessed his love to his wife.

Scene 6

Jayce drove into the underground parking structure for his apartment building. As always there was a group of Vampire obsessed teens loitering two parking spots away from Jayce. These same teens also loiter at the restaurant across the street where Jayce eats his breakfast and buys his doughnuts. As Jayce walked passed them.

"Don't you people ever sleep?" -Jayce.

They hissed and one of them through a balled up sandwich wrapper at him. He caught it with ease and dropped it into the trash bin they so obviously avoided using. Jayce always wondered how these teens would react to meeting a real Vampire. He always imagined them running away and pissing their pants. His wait in the elevator was a long one due to the fact that he lived on the top floor. His apartment was literally the last one. Number 199, there was no 200, for some strange reason.

Inside Jayce's apartment was an old fridge, a bed, a table pushed up against the wall and a window over looking the extremely business night life of Krystal City's Downtown. He dropped his keys on the table and went over to his bathroom. The shower was extremely out dated and the toilet was the only chair in the whole apartment. Jayce pulled his pants down and sat on his toilet contemplating the disappointing day he had just had and it wasn't even over yet. There was a magazine resting on the top of his toilet which he reached over and got. The newest article of Guns and Flowers. A popular munitions magazine that combines the appeal of bikini models and weaponry. When he was done in the bathroom Jayce went over to his bed. He reached down under it and pulled up a extremely large silver suit case. He unbolted it and opened it up. Inside a cornucopia of Vampire and Lycan killing weapons and munitions. Some were state of the art, others looked to be ancient.

Jayce pulled the automatic pistol out of his holster and looked at it. He dropped out the cartridge which was currently filled with silver nitrate bullets. He tossed the gun into the bunch along with his extra magazines. Then he closed the case and slid it back under his bed. He moved to the opposite side of his bed and reached underneath and pulled out another case. This one was much smaller and had a wooden finish. He unlocked it and opened it. Inside rested two beautiful twin revolvers and an old dual holster belt on top. In Jayce's first years as a Hunter he used these guns and that is how he earned the nickname, Kid. However, Hunters using revolver guns began dropping like flies and the automatics were made mandatory. Although they only carry six bullets these revolvers are high caliber, extremely accurate and reliable even in the harshest of conditions. Jayce took them out and sat on the floor leaning against the wall as he cleaned the dust off. If there is no more Vampire/Lycan menace there is no need to carry a fully automatic weapon.

Jayce had fallen asleep with his old gun belt on but as night approached he stirred awake. Jayce knows he can be haughty, careless and even heartless when the job demands it, but he isn't truant. He opened his fridge, all that was in it was a few bottles of water, a gallon of milk, and pizza slice from about five days ago. He stared at his options for a couple seconds, then he grabbed a water bottle and left the apartment for work. There was a family in the elevator with him, the son kept eying Jayce's gun.

"Mommy, that man has a gun." -Son.

"Yes it's for his job dear." -Mom.

"Are you a police man?" -Son.

"No, I'm a Sheriff and my job is to get rid of monsters." -Jayce.

"Are you good at your job." -Son.

"Have you seen any monsters recently?" -Jayce.

"No, not really." -Son.

"I wonder why." -Jayce.

The elevator hit the parking lot floor saving everyone from this awkward conversation.

Scene 7

Jayce arrived at the Hunter's Base on time as always except this time he wasn't going to any of the top floor. No today he was going to attend a perimeter prep meeting. When he walked through the doors leading to the blue meeting area most of the rookie Hunters had already gathered here. Captain Ronard walked in a minute late to his own meeting.

"Hope you guys and gals didn't start without me. Now normally we go over territory and who goes where. But today we got four new blue rank hunters here, so today we are going back over basic combat." -Ronard.

The blues clamored in excitement.

"And today as a special treat, we have with us seasoned veteran and demolisher of four buildings in Krystal City, silver rank Hunter Jayce Argeris." -Ronard.

He motioned for Jayce to come up to the platform, which he did.

"So Jayce in your years of combat what has been your most valuable combat skill?" -Ronard.

"The first thing I learned as a rookie Hunter is that as mush as you rely on your side arm, it is likely going to be separated from you at some point during combat and that is when your physical training and combat prep will have to take over. Once while on patrol a Lycan attacked our patrol car. It pulled my partner out of the car from the front window and bit his neck so bad he bled out in only seconds. I drew my side arm and fired but my partner's body was in the way so I couldn't get a clear shot. The Lycan tossed his body aside and slashed the gun right out of my hand. It pulled me out of the car too, my legs got cut up on some broken metal, but that didn't matter. I was so scared I couldn't even feel my legs. The beast came in to bite my neck and well, my training kicked in. Avoid the bite by sticking your hand in under its jaw. Even a Lycan can't fight the laws of physics. An object moving forward with a lot of force is easily susceptible to redirection. That's what we were trained to do and that's why I lived. I held out for two minutes which felt like two days and another group of Hunters shot the Lycan bringing it down right on top of me." -Jayce.

The blues all remain silent completely entranced by Jayce's old battle story.

"Well now you guys see how important physical training is. Most of you have never even seen a Lycan and pray to a god that you don't because those things put the fear of god into a man, or woman. But what about Vampires Jayce, I know you have had many close encounters with those wily devils." -Ronard.

"Vampires are not like Werewolves, they aren't beacons of attention. A Vampire could be sitting in this very room and most of us, if not all of us wouldn't even know it. They are keen with disarming hunter's and tend to rely or quick direct stabbing attacks. Your time practicing Judo will be your only advantage over a Vampire. They rush at you and are easy to flip or toss off, unlike a Lycan. However in one on one combat a Vampire will always have the advantage. That is why we have these issued." -Jayce.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of spiked knuckles.

"You would have no idea how many times these tiny unassuming weapons have saved my skin." -Jayce.

Ronard thanked Jayce and let him go back to sit. The meeting continued as planned and in no time Jayce was back behind the wheel of a patrol car. He was alone as requested and very much enjoying the night air. Not many people are interested in Jayce's tales of Lycan survival, most people assume it's all made up. But the scars on Jayce's body prove them wrong. As Jayce drove toward the edge of town he received a call. It was from Lady.

"Hey Jayce, so we got no where with the neighbors. But on the other hand Darwin Blaine the owner of the mansion called us and asked us to cancel the investigation." -Lady.

"You think someone's putting pressure on Mr. Blaine?" -Jayce.

"Not likely the surveillance team says no one has come or gone since the morning. So what should we do?" -Lady.

"If we stopped investigating because someone asked us to we wouldn't be very good Hunters. Keep him under surveillance and monitor his computer activity." -Jayce.

"Okay, well have fun on perimeter duty." -Lady.

Jayce hung up.

Scene 8

The sun was set when Selene arrived at the factory with her bag in hand. She went around to the back door and entered. Most everyone was awake now and the place was chaotic and loud as the kids ran back and forth chasing each other. Eve saw Selene come in and she went over to her.

"I can't believe they are always gonna be this small." -Eve.

"They will out grow their childish behavior just as they would normally, but their physical bodies will remain trapped like this." -Selene.

"The bottom floor is now livable, but we still haven't even touched upstairs. What do you think for getting rid of the rats?" -Eve.

"Send the kids up, I'm sure they'd love to smash those disgusting little things." -Selene.

Eve called all the children to the pile of scrap metal and instructed them all to get a piece.

"We are gonna hold a contest. Who ever has the most rat bodies by the morning wins." -Eve.

The kids ran up the stairs yelling and shoving. Then the sounds of rats squeaking as they ran for their lives. The banging would go on all night most likely but a few nights with racket was better than a long infestation.

Selene motioned for a male Vampire to come to her.

"Kelvin, I need you to monitor this man. He is our new source and I want to make sure he isn't trying to pull something on us. Stay out of sight, we can't attract any attention to ourselves." -Selene.

She handed him a paper with the mans address written down.

"Take your ration now because you will likely be out all night and take a full one. Because if this works out we will have a steady supply by tomorrow night." -Selene.

Kelvin walked over to a brand new silver device that they had brought with them in the truck. He pushed a button on the top and the device opened up to be as tall as a person with mostly empty blood bags hanging on its metallic branches. There was only five full bags left.

"Are you sure you want me to take a full ration?" -Kelvin.

"We will be fine, it's you that will have to keep your strength up out there." -Selene.

Kelvin activated a nozzle on the device that drained out half of a bag into a cup. He guzzled it down in a second and let out a relived sigh. He headed to the door to leave paper in hand.

"Don't get caught in the sun." -Selene.

Selene moved to join Eve who was sitting at a makeshift table looking over a map of Krystal City. Eve took a red pen and circled a point on the map far off on the edge.

"We are here. Oh, I forgot to mention you're about six hundred years too old for that outfit." -Eve.

"I was assured that this outfit was both trendy and sexy." -Selene. "Why do you want to blend in? You've never been concerned with that before. A human gets too close we kill it. That's how we've done it. That's how I like it." -Eve.

"That way hasn't worked thus far. We've been hunted out of every city we've ever been near because of those antics. This is all we have left, I'm not going to risk their lives so you can have your thrills." -Selene.

"Some of the others agree with me. The humans are weak right now and this city is dangerously undermanned. We could easily take it over." -Eve.

"We've tried that before and we lost the hundreds we had collected, including Michael!" -Selene.

"You would let his sacrifice be in vain?" -Eve.

"No I have learned from it! We are not ready for an attack and we may not be for years to come. You're going to have to learn to accept that." -Selene.

"I can't live in your shadow forever, Selene." -Eve.

Eve got up and left the building.

The other Vampires had grown silent during their conversation. Selene knew it to be true some of the older Vampires do not agree with her new way. But the new ones, the recently infected, they needed to be kept safe if a new generation of Vampires would ever rise up again. An older woman walked up to the table and sat next to Selene.

"When you first came to me in the hospice. I thought you were the Devil's minion come to offer me a deal for my soul. I would have been dead over a year ago had you not offered me this gift of life. So many of us would be gone if not for you. We support your decisions and will follow you." -Old Vampire.

Selene nodded in thanks and she picked up the red pen. She made an x on a location near a hospital.

"This is where we will be getting our blood from tomorrow. If everything goes as planned, we may never have to leave Krystal City." -Selene.

Scene 9

Jayce was slowly driving down an old street on the edge of Krystal City. The night had gone as expected, uneventful. As Jayce approached an old industrial neighborhood he saw a woman crossing the street wearing a strange white coat. He pulled up behind her and flashed the red and blue attention lights on his patrol car. The woman turned around to face him. Jayce pulled his right revolver from its holster but kept it low so she couldn't see it.

"Are you lost or something?" -Jayce.

"Are you a cop?" -Eve.

"No." -Jayce.

"Then why are you creeping up on people with police lights?" -Eve.

"Hunter lights." -Jayce.

"You're a Hunter? I thought you guys packed up and left because there's no more work?" -Eve.

"There has to be some still around hiding in the shadows." -Jayce.

The radio in his car turned itself on.

"Any Hunters in the vicinity there is a report of suspicious activity in the lowlands. Possibly Vampire." -Radio voice.

Jayce used his left hand to flip a switch and it turned on a ultra violet light on the right mirror of his car. The light shined on Eve but nothing happened. He turned it off.

"You should hurry home Miss it's not safe out here." -Jayce.

He drove away and holstered his gun but kept watch on the woman in his mirror.

The lowlands is the name for the poorest parts of Krystal City. There is usually a few reports from here but most are unproven to be Vampire or Lycan. When Jayce arrived in the lowlands he noticed a large crowd of people surrounding a store. The display window was shattered and there was lots of damage done to the property. Jayce parked across the street and popped the truck open. Inside was his silver issue raid armor. Only the chest plate though. He threw his jacket into the trunk and put the steel vest on over his T-shirt. The buckles were on the left side under his arm. It also had a one sided cape over his left shoulder. The material was silver colored and it was fastened in at his left chest plate which had a built in silver badge on it. The armor and the cape were in ragged condition.

There was a police officer setting up crime scene tape to keep the crowd back. When he noticed Jayce he stopped what he was doing. Jayce lifted the crime scene tape and let himself in.

"Thank god you're here Hunter. We got massive damage, the counters were pushed up against the wall and a few shelves are stuck into the ceiling." -Cop.

Jayce walked into the wreaked store and examined the scene. The cop came in behind him.

"Are you thinking Lycan?" -Cop.

"Officer just leave my job to me. This is a Vampire and not just one. A gang, most likely whoever owned this shop stopped paying their protection fees and now they are being drained dry somewhere." -Jayce.

Jayce looked closer at the hole in the wall.

"This is where they left. Dragging the owner by the feet, his head hit here. He's bleeding." -Jayce.

Jayce stepped through the hole and pulled out his right revolver.

"Shouldn't you call for back up?" -Cop.

"There can't be more than three. I'll be fine." -Jayce.

He left the cop in the store and began following the blood trail.

"This guy's fucking crazy." -Cop.

The trail led Jayce to a manhole, he lifted it easily, proof that it has been used often. He moved it off the hole and climbed down the ladder. He pulled his UV flash light off his belt and turned it on. The first step into the sewer was as disgusting as he remembered it. But this was far from his first time. There was no trail to follow down here but he knew the biggest clearings were under the busiest streets. So he simply moved toward the most used streets. The sewers have the street names written on the tunnels so that city cleaners don't get lost. As Jayce approached Elf street he heard the feint chatter of someone dwelling down here. He made his way quietly to the edge of the tunnel and turned off his light. As soon as it was off an unsuspecting person walked out from the opposite side of the tunnel. His eyes turned blue when he saw Jayce and that was all the confirmation he needed. As the Vampire tried to run at Jayce, Jayce fired and a UV bullet torn through the Vampires right eye and exploded out the back of it's skull.

The other Vampires heard the shot and reached for their guns. They began firing at the tunnel opening with high grade sub machine guns. When they stopped firing the leader spoke.

"We were starting to feel forgotten, no more Hunters chasing us, no more resistance. Until one day poor old Mr. Bennett decides he don't wanna give blood no more. Says we are too scared of you Hunters to do anything in public. Well we showed him didn't we. What'd you think about that?!" -Leader.

There was no response.

"Don't tell me you died on us Hunter." -Leader.

As the leader laughed at his own joke Jayce appeared from a tunnel on the left side and shot the leader dead center in his head. The UV bullet began to boil the inside of his head as his body fell to the cement floor. The other two Vampires turned to shoot at him but Jayce shot the farthest one first in the chest twice. With each shot Jayce pulled the hammer back with his thumb, an action any dual shooter has to learn early on. The closer Vampire fired the rest of his magazine in Jayce's direction. Jayce rolled across the dirty floor and flipped the table in the center of the room over onto it's side. Making it a temporary bullet shield.

When the Vampire's gun was empty and he dropped the mag out to reload Jayce grabbed the table and ran at the Vampire pushing him up against the wall. The Vampire dropped his gun and pushed back easily throwing Jayce across the room. Jayce rolled with the momentum and landed on one knee. His gun pointed at the Vampire. But he flipped his gun over and holstered it.

"It's been a long time since I've fought one of your kind, so I'm gonna drag this out a little bit." -Jayce.

He pulled a silver knife out of his boot. The knife a was about a foot long. The Vampire smiled, thinking he now had the advantage. He lunged at Jayce, but Jayce grabbed his outstretched wrist and threw the Vampire into the cement wall. The Vampire hit with all his force cracking the cement. As the Vampire was getting back up Jayce stabbed his knife into the Vampires lower back. The Vampire growled and swung back his right arm. Jayce ducked under it and held the arm at the end of it's swing, then he stabbed the Vampire again this time through his bicep. The vampire then swung with his left. Again Jayce ducked under and held the Vampire's arm, but this time he stabbed the Vampire once in the lower ribs and twice in the stomach.

Jayce released the Vampire and jumped back. The Vampire fell to one knee and grabbed his lower ribs.

"This is nothing!" -Vampire.

The Vampire's voice struggled through the pain. The Vampire tried to leap at Jayce again. Jayce ducked under his hands and stabbed him in the waist. As the Vampire flew through the air the knife cleaved his leg open from the waist to the knee. The Vampire hit the floor and couldn't stand up. His leg was gushing out blood and he began pushing himself away from Jayce.

"Fuck you Hunter! I'm not gonna die here, I'm immortal!" -Vampire.

Jayce ran at him and wrapped his arm around the Vampire's neck with the blade of the knife completing the head lock.

"You're an abomination that should have died long ago. There is no place for you here." -Jayce.

Jayce ran the knife through the vampires neck severing his head from his body. He then dropped the head onto the floor next to it's body.

Jayce pulled a small gun out of one of his belt pockets. He pressed it against the Vampire's forehead and pulled the trigger. It left a burned stamp on the Vampires head with Jayce badge number. He did the same with the other three bodies. Leaving the bloody mess for others to clean Jayce back tracked to the sewer he had come in from and exited from it. At the store a few blue rank hunters had gathered and were investigating the scene too. When Jayce stepped in they all stopped what they were doing.

"This case is closed. Alert Base that we have four bodies and what's left of Mr. Bennett under Elf street." -Jayce.

He left the store and went to his car. His boots and pants were filthy. Jayce got in the car with his armor still on and drove back to his section to continue his perimeter duty.

Scene 10

Kelvin arrived at the factory half an hour before sunrise. His surveillance of the blood bank manager was exactly what Selene had hoped for. The man was trying to ignore his situation and go on with his daily life. Selene was now able to take her small ration and fall asleep. Eve came in a few minutes after Selene had fallen asleep. Eve pulled together some of the middle aged Vampires and took them upstairs, to the third floor.

"My mother is not fit to be our leader anymore. At one time she was great at what she did. But things change and people change. She is wrong about the humans and she is wrong about us. The kids and the old timers may not want to fight, but we don't need to stay here and live like this. Now we will stick around here for now but just until I find us our own home. Then we can take this city and maybe she will see how wrong she was." -Eve.

The Vampires nodded in agreement.

As Eve led the Vampires down stairs she noticed Kelvin watching her. She went over to him.

"Why didn't you join us, you're a strong fighter." -Eve.

"You and Selene saved me from a Hunter Raid and I'm grateful to both of you. But I know what you want and I don't agree with it." -Kelvin.

"Why not? You are part of one of the first covens ever assembled. How can you be okay with living like this?" -Eve.

"You weren't there. It wasn't as glamorous as the history books say. We lived something like this moving from place to place, draining humans here and there, but never staying to long. I lived in caves at times Eve. This doesn't bother me at all." -Kelvin.

"The world owes you more than this Kelvin." -Eve.

"I will wait for the world to pay me what I'm owed." -Kelvin.

Eve stood up and walked away to the other side of the factory floor. The fissure was obvious. The young, old and cautious on one side and the strong and ambitious on the other side.

Scene 11

Jayce drove the patrol car back to the Hunter's Base an hour after sunrise. As Jayce walked into the base all eyes turned to him. Captain Marsdon came up to Jayce.

"The commander wants to talk to you and he never has anything good to say so brace yourself." -Marsdon.

Jayce took the elevator up to the forth floor. As Jayce walked in he noticed the same routine that goes no everyday. Brick slacking off, the Rookie trying to come up with a better nickname and Lady doing all the work. Jayce went straight to the commander's office. The commander was filing some papers.

"These are your papers. Four kills, you got lucky. You got fucking lucky. You found the last four Vampires in Krystal City congratulations we will likely all be out of the job in three months." -Commander.

"I'm not ready to give up, Commander." -Jayce.

"What do you mean?" -Commander.

"I'm not ready to stop. This is what I do, this is who I am. I want a transfer to a more active base. I don't care if it's out of the country or on a different continent. I'm not ready to give it up." -Jayce.

"I'll look into it. But first before you're set on this path go see your dad." -Commander. "I'm already here, Pops." -Jayce.

"No ones called me that in a long time Kid. Go see your real dad, then I'll see about transferring you." -Commander.

Jayce got up and left his office. Brick swiveled around to see Jayce.

"I didn't hear any yelling. What happened?" -Brick.

The other two turned to look too.

"Killed four Vampires, now I gotta go see my old man." -Jayce.

"Leave the armor on." Lady.

"That's the plan." -Jayce.

Jayce got back in the elevator and went back down to the ground floor. He got back in his own car and left the base. He drove to a rural part of town. The houses here were old and some renovated to be very expensive. But behind the nice and fancy houses sat an old farm house with only a dirt road leading up to it. Jayce parked his car behind an old truck that had a few bugs living in and on it. Jayce walked up to the house and knocked on the door. There was a gunshot.

Jayce was blasted away from the door and the door itself shattered into four pieces. There was a large shotgun slug laying in the dirt next to Jayce. The steel plate armor was so strong the slug only left a few scratches on it. A man walked out of the house and he raised his double barrel shotgun to his shoulder.

"Well I'll be damned, the prodigal son returns. You gonna get outa that dirt anytime soon your mama's about to start talkin'." -Mr. Argeris.

Jayce pulled himself up off the dirt path and dusted himself off.

"Freaking idiot shooting freaking guns dirtying my freaking cape." -Jayce.

"You mumbling something boy?" -Mr. Argeris.

"No, nothing lets go talk to ma or whatever it is you do in there." -Jayce.

Mr. Argeris was a firm believer in witch craft and voodoo spirits. He had a shrine to his departed wife and Jayce's mother. Mr. Argeris knelt down and began mumbling something. Then he looked over at Jayce.

"Show some respect you freaking heathen, it's your damn mama." -Mr. Argeris.

"Dad I'm not here to talk to ma. I told her everything I needed to before she passed." -Jayce.

"So what you come to talk to me?" -Mr. Argeris.

"I'm thinking about leaving Krystal City." -Jayce.

"Why the hell would you leave Krystal City, this place use to be a silver mining company back in my pa's time." -Mr. Argeris.

"I know the history of Krystal City dad. I just don't think this place is right for me anymore." -Jayce.

"You gone and turned into one of them gays?" -Mr. Argeris.

"Goddammit, no dad! There isn't any work here for me anymore." -Jayce.

"All these damn years and you've never told me what exactly it is that you do." -Mr. Argeris.

"I'm a Hunter." -Jayce.

"You freaking bastard, why your mama be spinning in her grave right now." -Mr. Argeris.

"Ma became one of them." -Jayce.

"She was sick they saved her and we got her back!" -Mr. Argeris.

"She became a monster, you just chose not to see it. You didn't care about the bodies or the blood so long as she was here, why?" -Jayce.

"Because I loved her! And you should have too." -Mr. Argeris.

"They're all the same, at least the Lycans show their monstrous form. That thing that took over ma, that would have killed you and me without even a second thought!" -Jayce.

"She wasn't like that your ma, she knew the difference." -Mr. Argeris.

Jayce and his father stood silent for a while.

"Get out of this city. You already done your job. City's clear of monsters they say hasn't been nothing but humans killing humans for like a month now." -Mr. Argeris.

Jayce got up and left. As he walked out the door his dad shouted to him.

"Your ma knew the difference, she still loved you! Which is more than I could say for me!" Mr. Argeris.

Jayce got in his car and slammed the door.

"Yes this was a wonderful freaking idea Commander." -Jayce.

He started up the car and left this place in his rear view mirror.

Scene 12

Jayce was sitting in the restaurant across the street from his apartment building. It was an eat-out diner but still had an over head canopy. The same group of Vampire obsessed teens from the parking lot was here too. Jayce was eating a big hamburger with a side of seasoned fries. The restaurant was family owned so the father cooked the meals and the daughter took orders and cleaned tables. Jayce was as regular as the gang of teens and he had even showed up in full armor set after a long raid, covered in blood. The Commander walked up to the diner table and sat across from Jayce.

"Wow this place is a shit hole. I was surprised to get your call. So what's up?" -Commander.

Jayce swallowed his food.

"I want a transfer and I want it tomorrow." -Jayce.

"I take it your chat with your dad didn't go so well." -Commander.

"The guys a freaking psycho." -Jayce.

"Yeah, and he passed it on to you." -Commander.

"What are you talking about?" -Jayce.

"You were first at a crime scene that may have involved a Vampire, you track them down to a sewer hole and instead of calling for back up you decide that you are more than enough to handle four well armed Vampires." -Commander.

"I took care of them didn't I?" -Jayce.

"You fired four shots and carved the last guy up like a Thanksgiving turkey. You think I don't know what happened. You got a death wish or something don't you?" -Commander.

"No I don't have a death wish." -Jayce.

"Then what is it? You know what, never mind I don't care. I'm sending out your resume tonight and by tomorrow I'm sure some sad Hunter's base will be begging to have you and you can go there and give their Commander a hard time." -Commander.

"That sounds like a plan." -Jayce.

"I want you on perimeter duty again tonight." - Commander.

"What? Why?" -Jayce.

"Because I'm the Commander and at least I can make your last night terrible." -Commander.

Scene 13

As the sun began to set Selene woke up and got three other Vampires ready for tonight's job.

"Why can't I come?" -Eve.

"Because you need to be here in case anything bad happens either here or there." -Selene.

Kelvin was one of the Vampires going with Selene. He made a obvious attempt to avoid eye contact with both Selene and Eve. The kids drank their tiny rations and so did the rest of the Vampires. They were left with less than half a bag of blood.

"We better make sure everything goes smoothly tonight." -Selene.

Kelvin nodded in agreement.

When the sun was set Selene, Kelvin and the other two loaded into the truck with Selene driving. She drove the large truck to the blood bank and parked it in reverse. There were not many other cars on the road right now. Kelvin opened the back of the truck and got out. The manager of the blood bank opened the back door and let Kelvin in. Selene and the other two Vampires waited patiently. A police patrol car drove by at a slow speed. Less than a minute later the same police car passed by again and parked on the adjacent street. Selene tightened her grip on the steering wheel. She knocked on the back of the truck to get the attention of the other Vampires.

"What is it Selene?" -Vampire.

"Police. I have to get them away from here." -Selene.

Selene casually got out of the truck and started walking down the street away from the bank. The cop car flashed it's lights for her to stop, but Selene ran down the street the police sirens went on and they began pursuing her. Inside the police car the officer reported the case. Selene ran only fast enough to keep the car on her tail. She led him far from the blood bank and she arrived at the beach. There was a fair up ahead with lots of people and lots of lights. She stopped and the cop car tried to stop but it was not soon enough. Selene bent down and flipped the car up onto it's left side. Before she had time to run away another car hit the patrol car causing a wreak. Selene pulled the driver out of the burning car. A Hunter patrol car drove down the same street Selene had come down. Selene ran into the fair and the Hunter car pulled over and Jayce jumped out of the driver's side and chased her into the fair.

Selene ran into the mirror house and Jayce followed close behind. Both Selene and Jayce found themselves running into mirrors or clear glass sheets. Selene just decided to crash her way through the fun house. Jayce found her exit and followed it. She ran through a bumper car driving area. Jayce followed her though there too. At the edge of the fair was a twenty foot stone wall. Selene jumped over the wall with ease Jayce jumped on to a dumpster then kicked himself up onto the wall. When he reached the top he saw Selene running towards the docks. He dropped himself off the wall and rolled to absorb some of the impact. He continued to pursue her into the chaotic maze of cargo crates each standing at about twelve feet tall and many were stacked on top of each other.

Selene ran down a passage she thought would get her back to the street but instead it lead to a dead end. The crates here were stacked about fifty feet high. Jayce ran through a group of workers that had been startled by Selene. He saw her at the end of the line and pulled out his right side revolver.

"And here I thought you monsters had all left or been killed. I guess I was wrong." -Jayce.

Selene was still facing the crates disappointed in herself for running down a blocked path.

"Vampires never work alone. So where's your coven?" -Jayce.

Selene turned around.

"I would tell you but I think they have something they want to say." -Selene. The group of workers that Jayce had passed through were walking into the path way.

"Silver rank Hunter Jayce Argeris, I got this under control!" -Jayce.

"We know who you are Hunter. You came to the wrong fucking neighborhood!" -Worker.

The five workers began to transform into Lycans. Jayce took his aim off Selene and fired at the Lycans while pulling out his other revolver. Selene jumped against the metal crates from one side to another until she jumped out of the path way. Two of the Lycans climbed up the side of the crates and gave chase to Selene. Jayce fired four bullets into one Lycan and it dropped dead. The other two Lycans looked at their dead partner and then ran towards Jayce. Jayce shot the lock off a crate and went inside. He ran over the piles of boxes and other heavy material to the other side. The Lycans couldn't get over the pile of things in their way. Jayce shot the spot where the lock would be on the other side and it opened. He shut the door and put his knife into the lock spot as the Lycan slammed into the crate door.

Selene ran across the top of the crates while the Lycans chased her she had no guns with her but she pulled a throwing disc out of her back pocket and threw it at a Lycan. The disc stabbed into his left shoulder but didn't stop him. At least not until a few steps later when the disc exploded. The Lycan's head and arm were blown off of his body. The other Lycan kept pursuing her. Selene reached the end of the crate stack. Instead of jump off, she jumped against a perpendicular crate and pushed it off the top of the stack while sending herself flying back the other way. The Lycan struggled to turn as fast as she had and he slid off the top of the stack. The Lycans claws emerged from the side as he climbed his way back up the stack. Selene ran back the direction she had come and when she reached the end of that stack she jumped off the crate and into the building used to dock private ships. She crashed through three floors before hitting the ground floor.

Jayce kicked the doors to the private docking building open then shut the doors behind him. There was a loud crash over head as Selene smashed through the building. She landed on the ground flood. Jayce reloaded his revolvers and jumped down to see if the Vampire was dead. She began to push the the debris off of herself. When she got up she saw Jayce with his guns pointing at her, again.

"Now I asked you where your coven is." -Jayce.

The three Lycans crashed through the doors. Selene picked up a rusted pipe and Jayce fired at the first one to jump down to the ground floor. The Lycan was whipped back by the force of the bullet. The other two used that as a distraction to jump at Selene. Selene smacked one of the Lycans on the back of it's head. The pipe broke and she used the sharp end to stab the other Lycan in the eye. As the Lycan roared in pain Jayce shot a silver nitrate bullet straight into its other eye killing it. Jayce holstered his left side revolver and pointed his right side at Selene. The Lycan Selene had hit on the head got back up and smacked Jayce onto the yacht in the middle of the building.

Selene grabbed the Lycan from around the neck and held it tightly. The Lycan tried to throw her off but Selene wouldn't be shaken. As the Lycan's breathing faded it fell to one knee and Selene put her feet on its back and snapped its neck. She tossed the Lycan off to the side.

"You're not a regular vampire are you?" -Jayce.

Jayce asked while pointing his gun at Selene, yet again.

"You know I'm so tired of you pointing that thing at me, just shoot me." -Selene.

Jayce shot a UV round right into Selene's stomach and she feel over. Jayce walked over to her.

"It's okay that shot shouldn't kill you." -Jayce.

He rolled her over so that he could see her face. He pointed his gun at her face and for a brief moment he found himself hesitant. There was a look on her face of what seemed to be helplessness. Selene kicked him from the floor and Jayce dropped his gun as he fell to the other side of the room. He reached for his other gun but before he could get it aimed at her, Selene grabbed the barrel and ripped it out of his hand. She lifted him up off the ground and tossed him across the room.

Jayce stumbled to his feet and Selene kicked him back down. He quickly got up again and she tried to punch him in the face but Jayce dodge her fist and grabbed her arm and threw her. Selene hit the wall with her feet and jumped back at Jayce slamming her palm into the center of his chest plate. Jayce tumbled all the way across the building floor and crashed into a pile of old ropes. Jayce strained to get back up, but he couldn't. His armor had a dent the shape of Selene's hand smashed into it. Selene grabbed him by his collar and shook him. "I could kill you right now but I won't, because you didn't kill me." -Selene. Selene dropped him back onto the ropes and vanished into the darkness. A crowd of mixed rank Hunters came through the broken doors and found Jayce.

Scene 14

Selene stole a car from the parking lot at the fair and drove back to the factory. The truck was parked in the back so that was one stroke of good news. As Selene got close to the building Eve walked out with about half of the coven.

"We're leaving. You can have all the blood, we will find our own." -Eve.

"Wait -" -Selene.

Selene grabbed Eve's arm but Eve pulled away from her.

"I'll bring the truck back." -Eve.

Eve and her followers got into the back of the truck. Selene watched them drive away while holding her stomach. Some of the other Vampires came to see if she was okay.

"The bullet got stuck inside me." -Selene.

They set up a little spot aside for medical services and the resident doctor, Clive Luther, cut Selene open to remove the pieces of the UV bullet. After her wound healed again the kids were asking her about what had happened. But she refused to tell.

"There is a bit of good news. The rats are leaving." -Kelvin.

Scene 15

Jayce sat in the Commander's office with no shirt on but a huge bandage wrapped around his chest. There was a Hunter's sketch artist in the room and everyone was waiting on Jayce.

"She had black hair and blue eyes." -Jayce.

"Yes you've already said that." -Sketch artist.

"She had fair skin, um, about 5'6" or 5'7"." -Jayce.

"Goddammit Jayce the first time you have to I.D. A Vampire and you can't even do it!" -Commander.

"I usually kill them, so I don't have to remember what they look like!" -Jayce.

"I'm sorry Commander but with the descriptions so far she could be half of the women in Krystal City." -Sketch artist.

The Commander motioned for the sketch artist to leave.

"You've been injured before Kid and worse than this. So whats the problem?" -Commander.

Jayce got up and closed the door to the office.

"I choked. I never choke." -Jayce.

End Episode 1


	2. Episode 1: Home

UNDERWORLD:

AFTERMATH

Written by:

David Jacob

Episode 1: Home

Scene 1

"It has been fifteen years since the last cleansing. As expected people reverted back to their old ways. Countries wage way, gangs fight over turf and neighbors argue over trivial matters. Most people have forgotten about us or they just feel safe because of the new walls around their cities and towns. Inspections are conducted at checkpoints and sneaking in is near impossible. Unable to live in these conditions we have been forced to find a new home. When I found Krystal City I new we would be able to settle down here for awhile. No walls, no checkpoints and few Hunters. The citizens of Krystal City have looked back on recent history and decided to make a mockery of it. The largest high school sports a Lycan as their mascot. Rebellious teens wear fake fangs and loiter in dark alleys. This city seems perfect for us. I have even caught wind of a familiar name." -Selene was kneeling on a large lion statue looking up the winding road toward a large mansion a top the hill. The darkness of the night was on her side.

The mansion has a cutting edge security system, high grade tinted bullet proof glass and a separate oxygen supply. In the main living room there was a large fire place lighting the room along with a desk lamp. The owner of the mansion sat at his desk tediously typing away on his computer. He looked to around his early forties, his hair light brown and he had thick stubble on his chin. There was a small noise in the hallway to his left. He stopped typing to listen but there was silence. As he started up again the noise happened again. It sounded like a light tap on a glass vase. He stood up and moved toward the hallway, the darkened archway almost breathed with a presence. He flipped the light switch and it revealed that Selene was right in front of him. She grabbed him from his collar and lifted him up against the archway.

"Darius Blaine." -Selene. "I actually go by Darwin now."-Darwin. "You should have changed your last name too." -Selene. "Are you here to do Viktor's bidding?" -Darwin. Selene lowered Darwin to his feet but did not release him. "Viktor is dead." -Selene. "Yes I heard the that, but you will have to forgive me that I did not put my faith in rumors. Is it true you killed him?" -Darwin. "With his own sword." -Selene. "Marcus too?" -Darwin. "Yes." -Selene. "No wonder they did nothing to stop the cleansing. But then where were you Selene?" -Darwin. Selene let go of Darwin's collar and walked toward his desk. "I was asleep." -Selene. "It must have been quite a few decades for you. You seem different." -Darwin. "I am different." -Selene. You seem much wiser now than before." -Darwin. "Is that a compliment hidden in an insult?" -Selene. Darwin walked towards the fireplace. "Why are you here?" -Darwin. "I will ask the questions, if you don't mind."- Selene. She pushed her coat aside to show her holstered pistol. "Of course you will." -Darwin.

"Why did you leave the coven?" -Selene. "I am not blind. I knew what Viktor was doing, bending the coven to pursue his own agenda." -Darwin. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" -Selene. "Tell who? Marcus, Kraven or you?! He had you all wrapped around his little finger. I was sure he would send his Death Dealers after me, but they never came." -Darwin. "He had killed my family." -Selene. "I did not know that, but it does not surprise me. He stuck a dagger in everyone's back at least once." -Darwin. "Darius-" -Selene. "It's Darwin, I told you that already." -Darwin. "Okay Darwin, we need your help." -Selene. "Who is we?" -Darwin. "I have forty-eight brothers and sisters in my care and we need a home in this city." -Selene. "Forty-eight! How did you get that many here?" -Darwin. "That isn't your concern." -Selene. She pulled her pistol out of it's holster. "Okay wait, I have a place, the perfect place. Its an old industrial factory on the edge of town. But its set for demolition in three months so do not get too comfortable." -Darwin. "Darwin if this is a ploy just remember that both Viktor and Marcus turned on me and they are both dead." -Selene.

Darwin moved to his desk, Selene moved away keeping her gun low but still aim at him. "I am not like Viktor. Just because we are not on the same side does not make us enemies Selene." -Darwin. He took a pen out off his desk and held it up to the light so that Selene would not mistake it for a weapon. He pulled close a loose paper and wrote down the address of the factory. "You know for a while I thought I might be the last vampire in the world. I am glad I was wrong, eternity is a long time to never see a familiar face." -Darwin. He folded the paper, slid it across the desk and backed away. Selene took it and tucked it into her inner coat pocket. Darwin walked over to the large windows that over look his backyard. Selene turned to leave down the hallway she came from. "Do not think you are the only immortal who has come to this city to make it your home." -Darwin. Selene flipped off the hallway light and disappeared into the darkness.

Scene 2

Selene used the thick tree leaves and dark alley ways to help her get from Darwin's mansion to the edge of the city unnoticed. She found the factory off an unlit street hidden from view and given up to the elements. Selene pulled out a cellphone from her coat and pressed one and dial. The phone rang three times and then it was answered. "Hello?" -Female over phone. "I found a wonderful new home for us and the realtor says we can move in immediately." -Selene fake cheerful voice. "Okay, well get back over here the kids are getting restless." -female over phone. Selene hung up the phone and went up to the building. She tested the door, it was locked. She looked around for a window. The nearest one was about thirty feet up. Selene pounced right up onto the seal without a problem. She pushed the window open and dropped into the building.

As could be expected it was dirty, dusty and smelled like a dead animal. Selene took note of all the entrances and exits checking the locks and covering any windows that might let in too much sunlight. The machinery was like that of an old textile factory. She pushed a few of the machines so that they were in front of doors, blocking them. After the bottom floor was set Selene moved to the next floor. There was an old lift for taking up large objects but it was not working. The wires had been chewed out likely by rats. The stairs were barely intact but they supported her weight. The second floor was home to the rats and was the root of the horrid smell. She could see the dead carcasses of rats, cats and maybe even a dog. The third floor was fairly clear just dirty and with a few bats living in the rafters on top. No big deal to a group of vampires, but the rats would have to go.

A large semi-truck labeled, Sammy's Meat shop, drove down the road toward the factory. Selene looked out the window of the third floor and saw the truck. She opened up an old loading dock in the back of the building and went out to the front to meet with the truck. The truck was parked at the curb and the driver was Selene's daughter, Eve. Eve was now a full grown adult and was wearing a trucker hat. Selene walked up to the driver side door. "Where do you want me to put her?" -Eve. "How did you find me?" -Selene. "Scott used the GPS in your phone because you were taking way too long." -Eve. "I thought I told you to take that out?" -Selene. "I thought I told you to ask nicely." -Eve. "There's a loading dock in the back." -Selene. Eve put the truck in gear and drove it around the factory. Selene looked down both sides of the street to make sure no one had caught sight of them.

Eve pulled the truck into the loading dock and pulled a crank that unlocked the back doors. The forty-eight vampires rushed out of the truck together. They began chattering among themselves, mostly expressing how glad they were to be out of the truck. Eve closed the truck doors and pulled out of the loading dock, she parked the truck in the factory's empty lot. She took off her trucker hat and left it on the passenger seat. As she climbed out of the truck Selene came up behind her. "I still think you should have gone with the black your white suit is very attention grabbing." -Selene. Eve was wearing an outfit similar to Selene's but in a bright white color. "I have nothing to hide from, let the Lycans come and let the Hunters come, I will thin out their numbers like I always have." -Eve. "We didn't come here to attract attention to ourselves. We are here to disappear." -Selene. "Ever since Micheal died you have been like this. Running, hiding and scavenging. What happened to you? You use to be someone I could look up to." -Eve. Eve walked passed Selene in a hurry to join the others inside the factory. Selene sat on the foot step of the truck and began her long morning of being on watch.

Scene 3

As the sun rose on Krystal City a black new model car drove up to the gate of Darwin Blaine's mansion. The small speaker box played a recording. "Please present identification and wait for confirmation." -Speaker message. The tinted driver side window rolled down and the driver's arm stretched out with a billfold in hand. The identification was an unmistakable silver rank badge of a Hunter. The entire card was made out of solid silver. The speaker box scanned the badge and spoke again. "Welcome Hunter: Jayce Argeris. Security clearance override, please wait as the gate opens." -Speaker message. The gates opened and the car drove up the winding road to the mansion.

Their was a knock on the door of the mansion. A housekeeper hustled her way down the large steps to the door. She opened the door and the Hunter stood in the doorway. He had dark brown hair and matching eyes, he was clean shaven and hair neatly combed back. His pants were black Hunter issue jeans with many pockets and a full belt of supplies. His T-shirt was a soft white material and his jacket a tight black leather one. This was basic Hunter attire, it is mandatory that they wear clothes that does not restrict their movement and yet also must be business friendly. He had his billfold out already and dropped it open to show his silver badge. "Hunter Argeris, I'm reporting to the call made from here about a suspicious break in." -Jayce. "Yes we have been expecting you. Please come in." -Housekeeper. She closed the door behind Jayce and lead him through the living room. "The owner of the house, Mr. Darwin Blaine, said that he was woken in the night by a disturbing ruckus downstairs." -Housekeeper. "And where is Mr. Blaine now?" -Jayce. "He is upstairs in his room, he isn't feeling to well today." -Housekeeper.

The housekeeper led Jayce to a window at the far left of the house. "Mr. Blaine says he came down and found this window open." -Housekeeper. "What did the police say about it?" -Jayce. "The officers haven't shown up yet. So you will get first look at it. I'll leave you to your work then. If you need me I'll be in the main kitchen." -Housekeeper. Jayce opened one of his belt pouches and pulled out two black latex gloves, which he put on before doing anything. The window was about ten feet off the ground, meaning who ever climbed in would have a long way down. The carpet under the window was clean. It even had a tiny layer of dust proving no one had stepped here in a while. Jayce looked over at the security box in the high corner of the room. He looked at the chair underneath it but there was no sign of foot prints. He stepped up on the chair and removed the cover for the security box. The wires were all intact, no tampering. Jayce then manually activated the box turning it on. The system was working fine.

Jayce then took a closer look at the window. There was a small smudge on the glass that may have been a palm print. He also noticed a sturdy looking candle holder. The housekeeper walked back into the room and say Jayce hanging from the candle holder. "Oh my do you want me to get a ladder?" -Housekeeper. Jayce dropped himself from the candle holder. "No I'm fine. Did you know that could support a human's weight?" -Jayce. "No, but I know now." -Housekeeper. "Well I'm not a professional detective but who ever came in through this window new that this would support their weight. But then that's it, no second step no trial to follow. It's like the person didn't even step in this room. I would say it was a professional, someone planning this for a while they knew the security layout and how to get in and out without leaving much signs. Even a vampire needs to step on the floor. There's no way this was a lycan, too clean. Just a really good thief." -Jayce.

The owner of the mansion entered the room. He was wearing a surgical mask. "Your theory makes sense Hunter Argeris, but one thing. Nothing was taken. If a master thief spent all their time learning my security system they would not break in just to toss open some drawers." -Darwin. "Are you okay Mr. Blaine?" -Jayce. "Oh sorry about the precautions but I believe I am in the contagious stage of this sickness." -Darwin. "Well Mr. Blaine the only thing I can do is give you a round the clock surveillance team and call your neighbors see if anyone else has had a strange break in recently." -Jayce. "That is all I ask." -Darwin. Darwin left the room. "What do you think?" -Housekeeper. "Vampire, female most likely due to the small palm print and looking for something specific that she didn't find here." -Jayce. "Do you think maybe Mr. Blaine was bitten and that's why he is sick?" -Housekeeper. "No, that isn't likely. After being bitten there are dramatic changes in a persons cellular make up. Meaning they wouldn't be able to walk around. Mr. Blaine is likely just sick. A surveillance team will be here within the hour, so you and Mr. Blaine can rest easy." -Jayce.

Jayce got back into his car and turned on the radio that connects to the Hunter's Base. "Code in please." -Electronic voice. "Jayce Argeris." -Jayce. The radio stood silent then there was a response. "So how did it go Jayce?" -Commander. "Terrible. I'm not a detective, this isn't what I do!" -Jayce. "Oh calm down you know there hasn't been a decent case for us in over four weeks. The monsters are running scared and now you have to adapt, this job isn't all shooting and raiding dens. Get back to Base and file this, maybe if we take enough shit jobs some ugly monster will rear it's head up." -Commander. "Copy that I'm on my way." -Jayce. He started his car and left the mansion. Darwin watched as Jayce drove his car out the gate.

Scene 4

The Hunter's Base, located almost exactly in the center of Krystal city. Once a hot spot for gun slinging wannabes. Now it is a slow paced boring work environment. The Hunters of this Base have tracked down and laid to rest Vampires and Lycans since the end of the second cleansing. Hunter Jayce Argeris is one of only four silver rank Hunters in all of Krystal City and the surrounding woods and bordering ocean. Of the four Jayce is considered the famed hero of Krystal City. With 18 den/coven raids and over 400 kills of Vampires and Lycans. He was a constant presence in the newspapers for his forceful approach to his job and blatant disregard for property damage. But now just like the vampire/Lycan menace fades away so do the men and women who hunt them.

Jayce arrived at the Hunter's Base with a brown paper bag of food. Being silver rank, his desk was on the forth floor. First floor is blues, then ruby and third bronze. Each with a more important job than the earlier. Silver rank are raiders. Similar to a SWAT team, except they are called in to deal with dens of Lycans or covens of Vampires. As single units they may track down a few immortals the way a Bounty Hunter would. Jayce was the leader of his silver rank team, having been a Hunter since the young age of fifteen, his team has the utmost respect for him. The other silver rank Hunters are: Rick "Brick" Hanson, Lendol "Lady" Stahlson and Jim "Rookie" Iverstead. As Jayce exited the elevator he took out one doughnut for himself and threw the bag on his desk. Like a pack of rabid Lycans The other three Hunters ripped the bag apart and took two doughnuts each.

Jayce dropped himself into his chair and let out a sigh. The Rookie was scribbling things on a note pad. "What are you writing Rookie?" -Jayce. "I was thinking of a new nickname for myself." -Rookie. The three other Hunters let out a disapproving sigh in unison. "Okay what about, Sharp Shooter?" -Rookie. "No that's dumb because Jayce is the best shot." -Brick. "Okay then how about, Slayer?" -Rookie. "You have less kills to your name than any of us." -Lady. "Come on guys I'm tired of being called Rookie I've been a silver rank for 3 years!" -Rookie. "Don't push it Rookie. When the name comes it will be one of us that gives it to you, not yourself." -Jayce. "What was your nickname?"-Rookie. The commander of the Hunters walked out of his office in time to hear the Rookie's question. Unable to see the commander from where he was Jayce put his feet up on his desk. "Maybe some other day rookie." -Jayce.

The commander hit Jayce's feet off the desk and slammed his hands down on it. "We use to call him, Kid. He was good at this job and out lived the rest of his team. So now he is just Jayce. How did the impromptu detective work go, Kid?" -Commander. "It was a walk in the park … and I think I may have contaminated the crime scene." -Jayce. "Goddammit Kid! We've been through this over and over, the police department is breathing down our necks because of you! You always gotta fuck up the easy assignments!" -Commander. "Well I gotta makes some calls if you don't mind." -Jayce. "No. Lady you're on his assignment. The kids going on perimeter duty." -Commander. "Perimeter is blue duty, you can't put me on it!" -Jayce. "The hell I can't! I'm the commander and I make the rules. If you don't like that you can quit. Oh, but you won't because there are no job openings for expert Lycan and vampire killers. Now get out of here you're on night duty too." -Commander.

Perimeter duty, Jayce hadn't been on this assignment since he was a blue rank over thirteen years ago. He also hadn't been chewed out by the Commander since he blew up a church five months ago. Jayce was exiting the elevator on the first floor when Captain Ronard stopped him. "Jayce, I hear you'll be on patrol duty tonight." -Ronard. "Damn word travels fast around here." -Jayce. "Not really, the Commander called me said he wanted you to learn to appreciate your job." -Ronard. "How about you just let me slide by on this one?" -Jayce. "No can do. He's right about this Jayce, these ain't the war days any more. You gotta ease up on the gunslinger bullshit and I think this is perfect for you." -Ronard. "I'll be back at eight then." -Jayce. "Better make it seven thirty. We like to have a little pep talk first." -Ronard. Jayce rolled his eyes and headed for the doors. "It's like I'm a freaking blue again!" -Jayce. All the blues working on the ground floor glared at him as he left.

Scene 5

As the sun began to set Selene's eyelids grew heavy. She was tired and hungry, never a good combination for a Vampire. She walked back to the factory from the truck and pushed one of the unlocked doors open. Most everyone was asleep in one corner, the few that were awake were trying to clean the other three corners. There was a large pile of junk in the middle of the room. "What's this?" -Selene. One of the cleaning Vampires answered her. "Steel, we can forge those down into weapons and coat them with silver. If we come by any silver." -Vampire. "How much blood do we have?" -Selene. "Maybe enough for two more days if everybody drinks at one forth the ration." -Vampire. "I'm going to go out then, we need a steady supply and we need it before tomorrow night. When eve wakes up ask her to get everyone together to get this place into living conditions. I can't stand rats." -Selene. "I'll tell her." -Vampire.

Selene used the building rooftops to get her into the city faster. She then hopped onto an apartment fire escape and climbed down to the floor. The alley was connected to Grand street, the most used street in Krystal City. Selene walked to the edge of the alley and watched the city folk walking up and down the street. There was a homeless man sitting against a dumpster that caught sight of Selene in her black leather outfit. "You're not from round here are you?" -Homeless man. "Is it that obvious?" -Selene. "You look like one of them 'Dominationists'." -Homeless man. Selene took out a thick roll of cash and pulled one hundred bill out of the roll. "Here, thanks for the advice." -Selene. The man took the bill from her and stared at it in disbelief. Selene walked down grand street and walked in the first clothes store she found.

The store was a colorful blur of fancy dresses and strange outfits. A store assistant walked up to Selene. "Hi, I'm Maggie are you looking for anything specific today?" -Maggie. Maggie couldn't keep from staring at Selene's outfit. "I want something that everyone is wearing, but I'm kind of attached to this so-" -Selene. "You want something trendy but still sexy like this. Okay lets go over to the jeans first, no one wears one pieces anymore ... But it looks good on you." -Maggie. Maggie showed Selene a few pairs of leather trousers. "These would really complement your shape and let me grab you a top, would you be okay with a cute poly knit blouse?" -Maggie.

When Selene came out of the dressing room she had on the leather trousers, white poly knit blouse and a short black leather jacket. "You look marvelous, very updated, but still tough." -Maggie. "Can I get a bag for my old clothes I plan on leaving in this." -Selene. "Of course, the bags are at the register. If you follow me we will check you out." -Maggie. Maggie folded Selene's outfit and her coat then headed to the register. Selene paid a hefty sum for her new outfit and left the store with her bag in hand. She walked down Grand street and entered another alley way. She looked both ways to make sure no one was watching and she jumped all the way to the top of the building. She then dropped her bag into a closed off air vent out of sight. Then she went back to the edge of the building and jumped off.

The sunlight was beginning to fade when Selene finally found what she was looking for, a blood bank. A wonderful place where humans come and donate blood to a mysterious organization that conveniently only transports it's product at night. At this late hour no one was here besides the employees. Selene walked in and there was no one at the front counter. Selene made her way to the back rooms, the first thing she noticed was a blood bag on a table in the center of the room. Her hunger was great but her mission was more important. An employee walked into the room and was startled by Selene. "Oh, we are closed, we only take blood donations between 10 A.M. To 5 P.M." -Employee. "I'm here to speak to the person in charge." -Selene. "My manager is in the back, but only employees are allowed." -Employee. Selene walked passed the employee. "Don't worry your manager is expecting me." -Selene. The employee just went on about her work.

Selene walked into the freezer where the manager was logging different bags and storing them. Selene grabbed the manager by the back of his neck and threw him across the freezer. He tried to yell for help, but Selene rushed to him and covered his mouth while pressing him against the floor. "Look closely at this." -Selene. Selene opened her mouth and showed the manager her fangs and her eyes turned blue. The manager began flopping desperately trying to get out from under her. "Don't worry so much, I don't want to kill you but if you don't do exactly what I say then I will bite your throat out. Now you can try to yell for help when I let you go, but I will still kill you and then I will find your family and kill them to. Do you understand me?" -Selene. The manager stopped his struggling. Selene took her hand off the manager's throat and he didn't yell. "Please I have a family, two kids. I want to see them grow up." -Manager. "You will, if you follow my instructions. From now on you will get a visitor, like me every week and you will give us fourteen gallons of your product and in turn you and your family will go on living your lives. We will be watching you everyday, so don't think you can reach out for help. Because no one will save you before we can kill you." -Selene.

The employee walked into the freezer and saw her manager laying on the floor alone in the cold. "Are you okay? What happened?" -Employee. She ran to him to help him up. "I slipped and fell." -Manager. "Where did that lady with the jacket go?" -Employee. "No, no don't worry about her. I, um, I was planning to speak with her, um, about a change in our shipping schedule. Then she left and I slipped." -Manager. "Do you need a first aid kit?" -Employee. "No, no I only hurt my pride. Thank you for helping me up. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go call my wife and tell her how much I love her." -Manager. He quickly left the freezer to go to his desk. During the cleansing emergency panic buttons were installed in blood banks. The button was right under his desk, he put his finger on it. There was a picture of his family sitting on his desk. He did not push the button and instead grabbed the phone off his desk and called his family. Selene was watching him through the window as he confessed his love to his wife.

Scene 6

Jayce drove into the underground parking structure for his apartment building. As always there was a group of Vampire obsessed teens loitering two parking spots away from Jayce. These same teens also loiter at the restaurant across the street where Jayce eats his breakfast and buys his doughnuts. As Jayce walked passed them. "Don't you people ever sleep?" -Jayce. They hissed and one of them through a balled up sandwich wrapper at him. He caught it with ease and dropped it into the trash bin they so obviously avoided using. Jayce always wondered how these teens would react to meeting a real Vampire. He always imagined them running away and pissing their pants. His wait in the elevator was a long one due to the fact that he lived on the top floor. His apartment was literally the last one. Number 199, there was no 200, for some strange reason.

Inside Jayce's apartment was an old fridge, a bed, a table pushed up against the wall and a window over looking the extremely business night life of Krystal City's Downtown. He dropped his keys on the table and went over to his bathroom. The shower was extremely out dated and the toilet was the only chair in the whole apartment. Jayce pulled his pants down and sat on his toilet contemplating the disappointing day he had just had and it wasn't even over yet. There was a magazine resting on the top of his toilet which he reached over and got. The newest article of Guns and Flowers. A popular munitions magazine that combines the appeal of bikini models and weaponry. When he was done in the bathroom Jayce went over to his bed. He reached down under it and pulled up a extremely large silver suit case. He unbolted it and opened it up. Inside a cornucopia of Vampire and Lycan killing weapons and munitions. Some were state of the art, others looked to be ancient.

Jayce pulled the automatic pistol out of his holster and looked at it. He dropped out the cartridge which was currently filled with silver nitrate bullets. He tossed the gun into the bunch along with his extra magazines. Then he closed the case and slid it back under his bed. He moved to the opposite side of his bed and reached underneath and pulled out another case. This one was much smaller and had a wooden finish. He unlocked it and opened it. Inside rested two beautiful twin revolvers and an old dual holster belt on top. In Jayce's first years as a Hunter he used these guns and that is how he earned the nickname, Kid. However, Hunters using revolver guns began dropping like flies and the automatics were made mandatory. Although they only carry six bullets these revolvers are high caliber, extremely accurate and reliable even in the harshest of conditions. Jayce took them out and sat on the floor leaning against the wall wall as he cleaned the dust off. If there is no more Vampire/Lycan menace there is no need to carry a fully automatic weapon.

Jayce had fallen asleep with his old gun belt on but as night approached he stirred awake. Jayce knows he can be haughty, careless and even heartless when the job demands it, but he isn't truant. He opened his fridge, all that was in it was a few bottles of water, a gallon of milk, and pizza slice from about five days ago. He stared at his options for a couple seconds, then he grabbed a water bottle and left the apartment for work. There was a family in the elevator with him, the son kept eying Jayce's gun. "Mommy, that man has a gun." -Son. "Yes it's for his job dear." -Mom. "Are you a police man?" -Son. "No, I'm a Sheriff and my job is to get rid of monsters." -Jayce. "Are you good at your job." -Son. "Have you seen any monsters recently?" -Jayce. "No, not really." -Son. "I wonder why." -Jayce. The elevator hit the parking lot floor saving everyone from this awkward conversation.

Scene 7

Jayce arrived at the Hunter's Base on time as always except this time he wasn't going to any of the top floor. No today he was going to attend a perimeter prep meeting. When he walked through the doors leading to the blue meeting area most of the rookie Hunters had already gathered here. Captain Ronard walked in a minute late to his own meeting. "Hope you guys and gals didn't start without me. Now normally we go over territory and who goes where. But today we got four new blue rank hunters here, so today we are going back over basic combat." -Ronard. The blues clamored in excitement. "And today as a special treat, we have with us seasoned veteran and demolisher of four buildings in Krystal City, silver rank Hunter Jayce Argeris." -Ronard. He motioned for Jayce to come up to the platform, which he did. "So Jayce in your years of combat what has been your most valuable combat skill?" -Ronard.

"The first thing I learned as a rookie Hunter is that as mush as you rely on your side arm, it is likely going to be separated from you at some point during combat and that is when your physical training and combat prep will have to take over. Once while on patrol a Lycan attacked our patrol car. It pulled my partner out of the car from the front window and bit his neck so bad he bled out in only seconds. I drew my side arm and fired but my partner's body was in the way so I couldn't get a clear shot. The Lycan tossed his body aside and slashed the gun right out of my hand. It pulled me out of the car too, my legs got cut up on some broken metal, but that didn't matter. I was so scared I couldn't even feel my legs. The beast came in to bite my neck and well, my training kicked in. Avoid the bite by sticking your hand in under its jaw. Even a Lycan can't fight the laws of physics. An object moving forward with a lot of force is easily susceptible to redirection. That's what we were trained to do and that's why I lived. I held out for two minutes which felt like two days and another group of Hunters shot the Lycan bringing it down right on top of me." -Jayce.

The blues all remain silent completely entranced by Jayce's old battle story. "Well now you guys see how important physical training is. Most of you have never even seen a Lycan and pray to a god that you don't because those things put the fear of god into a man, or woman. But what about Vampires Jayce, I know you have had many close encounters with those wily devils." -Ronard. "Vampires are not like Werewolves, they aren't beacons of attention. A Vampire could be sitting in this very room and most of us, if not all of us wouldn't even know it. They are keen with disarming hunter's and tend to rely or quick direct stabbing attacks. Your time practicing Judo will be your only advantage over a Vampire. They rush at you and are easy to flip or toss off, unlike a Lycan. However in one on one combat a Vampire will always have the advantage. That is why we have these issued." -Jayce. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of spiked knuckles. "You would have no idea how many times these tiny unassuming weapons have saved my skin." -Jayce.

Ronard thanked Jayce and let him go back to sit. The meeting continued as planned and in no time Jayce was back behind the wheel of a patrol car. He was alone as requested and very much enjoying the night air. Not many people are interested in Jayce's tales of Lycan survival, most people assume it's all made up. But the scars on Jayce's body prove them wrong. As Jayce drove toward the edge of town he received a call. It was from Lady. "Hey Jayce, so we got no where with the neighbors. But on the other hand Darwin Blaine the owner of the mansion called us and asked us to cancel the investigation." -Lady. "You think someone's putting pressure on Mr. Blaine?" -Jayce. "Not likely the surveillance team says no one has come or gone since the morning. So what should we do?" -Lady. "If we stopped investigating because someone asked us to we wouldn't be very good Hunters. Keep him under surveillance and monitor his computer activity." -Jayce. "Okay, well have fun on perimeter duty." -Lady. Jayce hung up.

Scene 8

The sun was set when Selene arrived at the factory with her bag in hand. She went around to the back door and entered. Most everyone was awake now and the place was chaotic and loud as the kids ran back and forth chasing each other. Eve saw Selene come in and she went over to her. "I can't believe they are always gonna be this small." -Eve. "They will out grow their childish behavior just as they would normally, but their physical bodies will remain trapped like this." -Selene. "The bottom floor is now livable, but we still haven't even touched upstairs. What do you think for getting rid of the rats?" -Eve. "Send the kids up, I'm sure they'd love to smash those disgusting little things." -Selene. Eve called all the children to the pile of scrap metal and instructed them all to get a piece. "We are gonna hold a contest. Who ever has the most rat bodies by the morning wins." -Eve. The kids ran up the stairs yelling and shoving. Then the sounds of rats squeaking as they ran for their lives. The banging would go on all night most likely but a few nights with racket was better than a long infestation.

Selene motioned for a male Vampire to come to her. "Kelvin, I need you to monitor this man. He is our new source and I want to make sure he isn't trying to pull something on us. Stay out of sight, we can't attract any attention to ourselves." -Selene. She handed him a paper with the mans address written down. "Take your ration now because you will likely be out all night and take a full one. Because if this works out we will have a steady supply by tomorrow night." -Selene. Kelvin walked over to a brand new silver device that they had brought with them in the truck. He pushed a button on the top and the device opened up to be as tall as a person with mostly empty blood bags hanging on its metallic branches. There was only five full bags left. "Are you sure you want me to take a full ration?" -Kelvin. "We will be fine, it's you that will have to keep your strength up out there." -Selene. Kelvin activated a nozzle on the device that drained out half of a bag into a cup. He guzzled it down in a second and let out a relived sigh. He headed to the door to leave paper in hand. "Don't get caught in the sun." -Selene.

Selene moved to join Eve who was sitting at a makeshift table looking over a map of Krystal City. Eve took a red pen and circled a point on the map far off on the edge. "We are here. Oh, I forgot to mention you're about six hundred years too old for that outfit." -Eve. "I was assured that this outfit was both trendy and sexy." -Selene. "Why do you want to blend in? You've never been concerned with that before. A human gets too close we kill it. That's how we've done it. That's how I like it." -Eve. "That way hasn't worked thus far. We've been hunted out of every city we've ever been near because of those antics. This is all we have left, I'm not going to risk their lives so you can have your thrills." -Selene. "Some of the others agree with me. The humans are weak right now and this city is dangerously undermanned. We could easily take it over." -Eve. "We've tried that before and we lost the hundreds we had collected, including Michael!" -Selene. "You would let his sacrifice be in vain?" -Eve. "No I have learned from it! We are not ready for an attack and we may not be for years to come. You're going to have to learn to accept that." -Selene. "I can't live in your shadow forever, Selene." -Eve. Eve got up and left the building.

The other Vampires had grown silent during their conversation. Selene knew it to be true some of the older Vampires do not agree with her new way. But the new ones, the recently infected, they needed to be kept safe if a new generation of Vampires would ever rise up again. An older woman walked up to the table and sat next to Selene. "When you first came to me in the hospice. I thought you were the Devil's minion come to offer me a deal for my soul. I would have been dead over a year ago had you not offered me this gift of life. So many of us would be gone if not for you. We support your decisions and will follow you." -Old Vampire. Selene nodded in thanks and she picked up the red pen. She made an x on a location near a hospital. "This is where we will be getting our blood from tomorrow. If everything goes as planned, we may never have to leave Krystal City." -Selene.

Scene 9

Jayce was slowly driving down an old street on the edge of Krystal City. The night had gone as expected, uneventful. As Jayce approached an old industrial neighborhood he saw a woman crossing the street wearing a strange white coat. He pulled up behind her and flashed the red and blue attention lights on his patrol car. The woman turned around to face him. Jayce pulled his right revolver from its holster but kept it low so she couldn't see it. "Are you lost or something?" -Jayce. "Are you a cop?" -Eve. "No." -Jayce. "Then why are you creeping up on people with police lights?" -Eve. "Hunter lights." -Jayce. "You're a Hunter? I thought you guys packed up and left because there's no more work?" -Eve. "There has to be some still around hiding in the shadows." -Jayce. The radio in his car turned itself on. "Any Hunters in the vicinity there is a report of suspicious activity in the lowlands. Possibly Vampire." -Radio voice. Jayce used his left hand to flip a switch and it turned on a ultra violet light on the right mirror of his car. The light shined on Eve but nothing happened. He turned it off. "You should hurry home Miss it's not safe out here." -Jayce. He drove away and holstered his gun but kept watch on the woman in his mirror.

The lowlands is the name for the poorest parts of Krystal City. There is usually a few reports from here but most are unproven to be Vampire or Lycan. When Jayce arrived in the lowlands he noticed a large crowd of people surrounding a store. The display window was shattered and there was lots of damage done to the property. Jayce parked across the street and popped the truck open. Inside was his silver issue raid armor. Only the chest plate though. He threw his jacket into the trunk and put the steel vest on over his T-shirt. The buckles were on the left side under his arm. It also had a one sided cape over his left shoulder. The material was silver colored and it was fastened in at his left chest plate which had a built in silver badge on it. The armor and the cape were in ragged condition.

There was a police officer setting up crime scene tape to keep the crowd back. When he noticed Jayce he stopped what he was doing. Jayce lifted the crime scene tape and let himself in. "Thank god you're here Hunter. We got massive damage, the counters were pushed up against the wall and a few shelves are stuck into the ceiling." -Cop. Jayce walked into the wreaked store and examined the scene. The cop came in behind him. "Are you thinking Lycan?" -Cop. "Officer just leave my job to me. This is a Vampire and not just one. A gang, most likely whoever owned this shop stopped paying their protection fees and now they are being drained dry somewhere." -Jayce. Jayce looked closer at the hole in the wall. "This is where they left. Dragging the owner by the feet, his head hit here. He's bleeding." -Jayce. Jayce stepped through the hole and pulled out his right revolver. "Shouldn't you call for back up?" -Cop. "There can't be more than three. I'll be fine." -Jayce. He left the cop in the store and began following the blood trail. "This guy's fucking crazy." -Cop.

The trail led Jayce to a manhole, he lifted it easily, proof that it has been used often. He moved it off the hole and climbed down the ladder. He pulled his UV flash light off his belt and turned it on. The first step into the sewer was as disgusting as he remembered it. But this was far from his first time. There was no trail to follow down here but he knew the biggest clearings were under the busiest streets. So he simply moved toward the most used streets. The sewers have the street names written on the tunnels so that city cleaners don't get lost. As Jayce approached Elf street he heard the feint chatter of someone dwelling down here. He made his way quietly to the edge of the tunnel and turned off his light. As soon as it was off an unsuspecting person walked out from the opposite side of the tunnel. His eyes turned blue when he saw Jayce and that was all the confirmation he needed. As the Vampire tried to run at Jayce, Jayce fired and a UV bullet torn through the Vampires right eye and exploded out the back of it's skull.

The other Vampires heard the shot and reached for their guns. They began firing at the tunnel opening with high grade sub machine guns. When they stopped firing the leader spoke. "We were starting to feel forgotten, no more Hunters chasing us, no more resistance. Until one day poor old Mr. Bennett decides he don't wanna give blood no more. Says we are too scared of you Hunters to do anything in public. Well we showed him didn't we. What'd you think about that?!" -Leader. There was no response. "Don't tell me you died on us Hunter." -Leader. As the leader laughed at his own joke Jayce appeared from a tunnel on the left side and shot the leader dead center in his head. The UV bullet began to boil the inside of his head as his body fell to the cement floor. The other two Vampires turned to shoot at him but Jayce shot the farthest one first in the chest twice. With each shot Jayce pulled the hammer back with his thumb, an action any dual shooter has to learn early on. The closer Vampire fired the rest of his magazine in Jayce's direction. Jayce rolled across the dirty floor and flipped the table in the center of the room over onto it's side. Making it a temporary bullet shield.

When the Vampire's gun was empty and he dropped the mag out to reload Jayce grabbed the table and ran at the Vampire pushing him up against the wall. The Vampire dropped his gun and pushed back easily throwing Jayce across the room. Jayce rolled with the momentum and landed on one knee. His gun pointed at the Vampire. But he flipped his gun over and holstered it. "It's been a long time since I've fought one of your kind, so I'm gonna drag this out a little bit." -Jayce. He pulled a silver knife out of his boot. The knife a was about a foot long. The Vampire smiled, thinking he now had the advantage. He lunged at Jayce, but Jayce grabbed his outstretched wrist and threw the Vampire into the cement wall. The Vampire hit with all his force cracking the cement. As the Vampire was getting back up Jayce stabbed his knife into the Vampires lower back. The Vampire growled and swung back his right arm. Jayce ducked under it and held the arm at the end of it's swing, then he stabbed the Vampire again this time through his bicep. The vampire then swung with his left. Again Jayce ducked under and held the Vampire's arm, but this time he stabbed the Vampire once in the lower ribs and twice in the stomach.

Jayce released the Vampire and jumped back. The Vampire fell to one knee and grabbed his lower ribs. "This is nothing!" -Vampire. The Vampire's voice struggled through the pain. The Vampire tried to leap at Jayce again. Jayce ducked under his hands and stabbed him in the waist. As the Vampire flew through the air the knife cleaved his leg open from the waist to the knee. The Vampire hit the floor and couldn't stand up. His leg was gushing out blood and he began pushing himself away from Jayce. "Fuck you Hunter! I'm not gonna die here, I'm immortal!" -Vampire. Jayce ran at him and wrapped his arm around the Vampire's neck with the blade of the knife completing the head lock. "You're an abomination that should have died long ago. There is no place for you here." -Jayce. Jayce ran the knife through the vampires neck severing his head from his body. He then dropped the head onto the floor next to it's body.

Jayce pulled a small gun out of one of his belt pockets. He pressed it against the Vampire's forehead and pulled the trigger. It left a burned stamp on the Vampires head with Jayce badge number. He did the same with the other three bodies. Leaving the bloody mess for others to clean Jayce back tracked to the sewer he had come in from and exited from it. At the store a few blue rank hunters had gathered and were investigating the scene too. When Jayce stepped in they all stopped what they were doing. "This case is closed. Alert Base that we have four bodies and what's left of Mr. Bennett under Elf street." -Jayce. He left the store and went to his car. His boots and pants were filthy. Jayce got in the car with his armor still on and drove back to his section to continue his perimeter duty.

Scene 10

Kelvin arrived at the factory half an hour before sunrise. His surveillance of the blood bank manager was exactly what Selene had hoped for. The man was trying to ignore his situation and go on with his daily life. Selene was now able to take her small ration and fall asleep. Eve came in a few minutes after Selene had fallen asleep. Eve pulled together some of the middle aged Vampires and took them upstairs, to the third floor. "My mother is not fit to be our leader anymore. At one time she was great at what she did. But things change and people change. She is wrong about the humans and she is wrong about us. The kids and the old timers may not want to fight, but we don't need to stay here and live like this. Now we will stick around here for now but just until I find us our own home. Then we can take this city and maybe she will see how wrong she was." -Eve. The Vampires nodded in agreement.

As Eve led the Vampires down stairs she noticed Kelvin watching her. She went over to him. "Why didn't you join us, you're a strong fighter." -Eve. "You and Selene saved me from a Hunter Raid and I'm grateful to both of you. But I know what you want and I don't agree with it." -Kelvin. "Why not? You are part of one of the first covens ever assembled. How can you be okay with living like this?" -Eve. "You weren't there. It wasn't as glamorous as the history books say. We lived something like this moving from place to place, draining humans here and there, but never staying to long. I lived in caves at times Eve. This doesn't bother me at all." -Kelvin. "The world owes you more than this Kelvin." -Eve. "I will wait for the world to pay me what I'm owed." -Kelvin. Eve stood up and walked away to the other side of the factory floor. The fissure was obvious. The young, old and cautious on one side and the strong and ambitious on the other side.

Scene 11

Jayce drove the patrol car back to the Hunter's Base an hour after sunrise. As Jayce walked into the base all eyes turned to him. Captain Marsdon came up to Jayce. "The commander wants to talk to you and he never has anything good to say so brace yourself." -Marsdon. Jayce took the elevator up to the forth floor. As Jayce walked in he noticed the same routine that goes no everyday. Brick slacking off, the Rookie trying to come up with a better nickname and Lady doing all the work. Jayce went straight to the commander's office. The commander was filing some papers. "These are your papers. Four kills, you got lucky. You got fucking lucky. You found the last four Vampires in Krystal City congratulations we will likely all be out of the job in three months." -Commander. "I'm not ready to give up, Commander." -Jayce. "What do you mean?" -Commander. "I'm not ready to stop. This is what I do, this is who I am. I want a transfer to a more active base. I don't care if it's out of the country or on a different continent. I'm not ready to give it up." -Jayce. "I'll look into it. But first before you're set on this path go see your dad." -Commander. "I'm already here, Pops." -Jayce. "No ones called me that in a long time Kid. Go see your real dad, then I'll see about transferring you." -Commander.

Jayce got up and left his office. Brick swiveled around to see Jayce. "I didn't hear any yelling. What happened?" -Brick. The other two turned to look too. "Killed four Vampires, now I gotta go see my old man." -Jayce. "Leave the armor on." Lady. "That's the plan." -Jayce. Jayce got back in the elevator and went back down to the ground floor. He got back in his own car and left the base. He drove to a rural part of town. The houses here were old and some renovated to be very expensive. But behind the nice and fancy houses sat an old farm house with only a dirt road leading up to it. Jayce parked his car behind an old truck that had a few bugs living in and on it. Jayce walked up to the house and knocked on the door. There was a gunshot.

Jayce was blasted away from the door and the door itself shattered into four pieces. There was a large shotgun slug laying in the dirt next to Jayce. The steel plate armor was so strong the slug only left a few scratches on it. A man walked out of the house and he raised his double barrel shotgun to his shoulder. "Well I'll be damned, the prodigal son returns. You gonna get outa that dirt anytime soon your mama's about to start talkin'." -Mr. Argeris. Jayce pulled himself up off the dirt path and dusted himself off. "Freaking idiot shooting freaking guns dirtying my freaking cape." -Jayce. "You mumbling something boy?" -Mr. Argeris. "No, nothing lets go talk to ma or whatever it is you do in there." -Jayce. Mr. Argeris was a firm believer in witch craft and voodoo spirits. He had a shrine to his departed wife and Jayce's mother. Mr. Argeris knelt down and began mumbling something. Then he looked over at Jayce. "Show some respect you freaking heathen, it's your damn mama." -Mr. Argeris.

"Dad I'm not here to talk to ma. I told her everything I needed to before she passed." -Jayce. "So what you come to talk to me?" -Mr. Argeris. "I'm thinking about leaving Krystal City." -Jayce. "Why the hell would you leave Krystal City, this place use to be a silver mining company back in my pa's time." -Mr. Argeris. "I know the history of Krystal City dad. I just don't think this place is right for me anymore." -Jayce. "You gone and turned into one of them gays?" -Mr. Argeris. "Goddammit, no dad! There isn't any work here for me anymore." -Jayce. "All these damn years and you've never told me what exactly it is that you do." -Mr. Argeris. "I'm a Hunter." -Jayce. "You freaking bastard, why your mama be spinning in her grave right now." -Mr. Argeris. "Ma became one of them." -Jayce. "She was sick they saved her and we got her back!" -Mr. Argeris. "She became a monster, you just chose not to see it. You didn't care about the bodies or the blood so long as she was here, why?" -Jayce. "Because I loved her! And you should have too." -Mr. Argeris. "They're all the same, at least the Lycans show their monstrous form. That thing that took over ma, that would have killed you and me without even a second thought!" -Jayce. "She wasn't like that your ma, she knew the difference." -Mr. Argeris.

Jayce and his father stood silent for a while. "Get out of this city. You already done your job. City's clear of monsters they say hasn't been nothing but humans killing humans for like a month now." -Mr. Argeris. Jayce got up and left. As he walked out the door his dad shouted to him. "Your ma knew the difference, she still loved you! Which is more than I could say for me!" Mr. Argeris. Jayce got in his car and slammed the door. "Yes this was a wonderful freaking idea Commander." -Jayce. He started up the car and left this place in his rear view mirror.

Scene 12

Jayce was sitting in the restaurant across the street from his apartment building. It was an eat-out diner but still had an over head canopy. The same group of Vampire obsessed teens from the parking lot was here too. Jayce was eating a big hamburger with a side of seasoned fries. The restaurant was family owned so the father cooked the meals and the daughter took orders and cleaned tables. Jayce was as regular as the gang of teens and he had even showed up in full armor set after a long raid, covered in blood. The Commander walked up to the diner table and sat across from Jayce. "Wow this place is a shit hole. I was surprised to get your call. So what's up?" -Commander. Jayce swallowed his food. "I want a transfer and I want it tomorrow." -Jayce. "I take it your chat with your dad didn't go so well." -Commander. "The guys a freaking psycho." -Jayce. "Yeah, and he passed it on to you." -Commander. "What are you talking about?" -Jayce. "You were first at a crime scene that may have involved a Vampire, you track them down to a sewer hole and instead of calling for back up you decide that you are more than enough to handle four well armed Vampires." -Commander.

"I took care of them didn't I?" -Jayce. "You fired four shots and carved the last guy up like a Thanksgiving turkey. You think I don't know what happened. You got a death wish or something don't you?" -Commander. "No I don't have a death wish." -Jayce. "Then what is it? You know what, never mind I don't care. I'm sending out your resume tonight and by tomorrow I'm sure some sad Hunter's base will be begging to have you and you can go there and give their Commander a hard time." -Commander. "That sounds like a plan." -Jayce. "I want you on perimeter duty again tonight." - Commander. "What? Why?" -Jayce. "Because I'm the Commander and at least I can make your last night terrible." -Commander.

Scene 13

As the sun began to set Selene woke up and got three other Vampires ready for tonight's job. "Why can't I come?" -Eve. "Because you need to be here in case anything bad happens either here or there." -Selene. Kelvin was one of the Vampires going with Selene. He made a obvious attempt to avoid eye contact with both Selene and Eve. The kids drank their tiny rations and so did the rest of the Vampires. They were left with less than half a bag of blood. "We better make sure everything goes smoothly tonight." -Selene. Kelvin nodded in agreement.

When the sun was set Selene, Kelvin and the other two loaded into the truck with Selene driving. She drove the large truck to the blood bank and parked it in reverse. There were not many other cars on the road right now. Kelvin opened the back of the truck and got out. The manager of the blood bank opened the back door and let Kelvin in. Selene and the other two Vampires waited patiently. A police patrol car drove by at a slow speed. Less than a minute later the same police car passed by again and parked on the adjacent street. Selene tightened her grip on the steering wheel. She knocked on the back of the truck to get the attention of the other Vampires. "What is it Selene?" -Vampire. "Police. I have to get them away from here." -Selene.

Selene casually got out of the truck and started walking down the street away from the bank. The cop car flashed it's lights for her to stop, but Selene ran down the street the police sirens went on and they began pursuing her. Inside the police car the officer reported the case. Selene ran only fast enough to keep the car on her tail. She led him far from the blood bank and she arrived at the beach. There was a fair up ahead with lots of people and lots of lights. She stopped and the cop car tried to stop but it was not soon enough. Selene bent down and flipped the car up onto it's left side. Before she had time to run away another car hit the patrol car causing a wreak. Selene pulled the driver out of the burning car. A Hunter patrol car drove down the same street Selene had come down. Selene ran into the fair and the Hunter car pulled over and Jayce jumped out of the driver's side and chased her into the fair.

Selene ran into the mirror house and Jayce followed close behind. Both Selene and Jayce found themselves running into mirrors or clear glass sheets. Selene just decided to crash her way through the fun house. Jayce found her exit and followed it. She ran through a bumper car driving area. Jayce followed her though there too. At the edge of the fair was a twenty foot stone wall. Selene jumped over the wall with ease Jayce jumped on to a dumpster then kicked himself up onto the wall. When he reached the top he saw Selene running towards the docks. He dropped himself off the wall and rolled to absorb some of the impact. He continued to pursue her into the chaotic maze of cargo crates each standing at about twelve feet tall and many were stacked on top of each other.

Selene ran down a passage she thought would get her back to the street but instead it lead to a dead end. The crates here were stacked about fifty feet high. Jayce ran through a group of workers that had been startled by Selene. He saw her at the end of the line and pulled out his right side revolver. "And here I thought you monsters had all left or been killed. I guess I was wrong." -Jayce. Selene was still facing the crates disappointed in herself for running down a blocked path. "Vampires never work alone. So wheres your coven." -Jayce. Selene turned around. "I would tell you but I think they have something they want to say." -Selene. The group of workers that Jayce had passed through were walking into the path way. "Silver rank Hunter Jayce Argeris, I got this under control!" -Jayce. "We know who you are Hunter. You came to the wrong fucking neighborhood!" -Worker.

The five workers began to transform into Lycans. Jayce took his aim off Selene and fired at the Lycans while pulling out his other revolver. Selene jumped against the metal crates from one side to another until she jumped out of the path way. Two of the Lycans climbed up the side of the crates and gave chase to Selene. Jayce fired four bullets into one Lycan and it dropped dead. The other two Lycans looked at their dead partner and then ran towards Jayce. Jayce shot the lock off a crate and went went inside. He ran over the piles of boxes and other heavy material to the other side. The Lycans couldn't get over the pile of things in their way. Jayce shot the spot where the lock would be on the other side and it opened. He shut the door and put his knife into the lock spot as the Lycan slammed into the crate door.

Selene ran across the top of the crates while the Lycans chased her she had no guns with her but she pulled a throwing disc out of her back pocket and threw it at a Lycan. The disc stabbed into his left shoulder but didn't stop him. At least not until a few steps later when the disc exploded. The Lycan's head and arm were blown off of his body. The other Lycan kept pursuing her. Selene reached the end of the crate stack. Instead of jump off, she jumped against a perpendicular crate and pushed it off the top of the stack while sending herself flying back the other way. The Lycan struggled to turn as fast as she had and he slid off the top of the stack. The Lycans claws emerged from the side as he climbed his way back up the stack. Selene ran back the direction she had come and when she reached the end of that stack she jumped off the crate and into the building used to dock private ships. She crashed through three floors before hitting the ground floor.

Jayce kicked the doors to the private docking building open then shut the doors behind him. There was a loud crash over head as Selene smashed through the building. She landed on the ground flood. Jayce reloaded his revolvers and jumped down to see if the Vampire was dead. She began to push the the debris off of herself. When she got up she saw Jayce with his guns pointing at her, again. "Now I asked you where your coven is." -Jayce. The three Lycans crashed through the doors. Selene picked up a rusted pipe and Jayce fired at the first one to jump down to the ground floor. The Lycan was whipped back by the force of the bullet. The other two used that as a distraction to jump at Selene. Selene smacked one of the Lycans on the back of it's head. The pipe broke and she used the sharp end to stab the other Lycan in the eye. As the Lycan roared in pain Jayce shot a silver nitrate bullet straight into its other eye killing it. Jayce holstered his left side revolver and pointed his right side at Selene. The Lycan Selene had hit on the head got back up and smacked Jayce onto the yacht in the middle of the building.

Selene grabbed the Lycan from around the neck and held it tightly. The Lycan tried to throw her off but Selene wouldn't be shaken. As the Lycan's breathing faded it fell to one knee and Selene put her feet on its back and snapped its neck. She tossed the Lycan off to the side. "You're not a regular vampire are you?" -Jayce. Jayce asked while pointing his gun at Selene, yet again. "You know I'm so tired of you pointing that thing at me, just shoot me." -Selene. Jayce shot a UV round right into Selene's stomach and she feel over. Jayce walked over to her. "It's okay that shot shouldn't kill you." -Jayce. He rolled her over so that he could see her face. He pointed his gun at her face and for a brief moment he found himself hesitant. There was a look on her face of what seemed to be helplessness. Selene kicked him from the floor and Jayce dropped his gun as he fell to the other side of the room. He reached for his other gun but before he could get it aimed at her, Selene grabbed the barrel and ripped it out of his hand. She lifted him up off the ground and tossed him across the room.

Jayce stumbled to his feet and Selene kicked him back down. He quickly got up again and she tried to punch him in the face but Jayce dodge her first and grabbed her arm and threw her. Selene hit the wall with her feet and jumped back at Jayce slamming her palm into the center of his chest plate. Jayce tumbled all the way across the building floor and crashed into a pile of old ropes. Jayce strained to get back up, but he couldn't. His armor had a dent the shape of Selene's hand smashed into it. Selene grabbed him by his collar and shook him. "I could kill you right now but I won't, because you didn't kill me." -Selene. Selene dropped him back onto the ropes and vanished into the darkness. A crowd of mixed rank Hunters came through the broken doors and found Jayce.

Scene 14

Selene stole a car from the parking lot at the fair and drove back to the factory. The truck was parked in the back so that was one stroke of good news. As Selene got close to the building Eve walked out with about half of the coven. "We're leaving. You can have all the blood we will find our own." -Eve. "Wait -" -Selene. Selene grabbed Eve's arm but Eve pulled away from her. "I'll bring the truck back." -Eve. Eve and her followers got into the back of the truck. Selene watched them drive away while holding her stomach. Some of the other Vampires came to see if she was okay. "The bullet got stuck inside me." -Selene. They set up a little spot aside for medical services and the resident doctor, Clive Luther, cut Selene open to remove the pieces of the UV bullet. After her wound healed again the kids were asking her about what had happened. But she refused to tell. "There is a bit of good news. The rats are leaving." -Kelvin.

Scene 15

Jayce sat in the Commander's office with no shirt on but a huge bandage wrapped around his chest. There was a Hunter's sketch artist in the room and everyone was waiting on Jayce. "She had black hair and blue eyes." -Jayce. "Yes you've already said that." -Sketch artist. "She had fair skin, um, about 5'6" or 5'7"." -Jayce. "Goddammit Jayce the first time you have to I.D. A Vampire and you can't even do it!" -Commander. "I usually kill them, so I don't have to remember what they look like!" -Jayce. "I'm sorry Commander but with the descriptions so far she could be half of the women in Krystal City." -Sketch artist. The Commander motioned for the sketch artist to leave. "You've been injured before Kid and worse than this. So whats the problem?" -Commander. Jayce got up and closed the door to the office. "I choked. I never choke." -Jayce.

End Episode 1


	3. Episode 2: Choke

UNDERWORLD:

AFTERMATH

Written by:

David Jacob

Episode 2: Choke

Scene 1

It was early dawn when Jayce was finally allowed to leave the Hunter's Base. He had his T-shirt folded over his arm and was carrying his dented chest plate from the left shoulder strap. The bandages on his chest were wrapped with a new gel like substance that assisted in the healing of bruises. He sat in his car for a while without starting it, his chest plate sitting on the passenger seat with that perfect hand shaped dent. "I never choke." -Jayce. He started up his car repeating that to himself over and over. "I never choke, I never choke." -Jayce. It didn't help though as he pulled into his parking lot the gang of Vampire obsessed teens were already here loitering at this early hour. Jayce pulled his beaten body out of his car and passed by them as always. "Don't you people ever sleep?" -Jayce. The balled up sandwich wrapper hit the side of Jayce's head. "Aw what's the matter? Didn't see that one coming." -Teen. Jayce bent over which was very painful on his ribs and picked up the trash and put it in the trash can.

When Jayce finally got up to his apartment he dropped his armor and t-shirt on the floor and left his keys on the counter. He took off his gun belt and his second belt. He unbuttoned his pants and let them drop off. He didn't bother to take off his boxers. He went into his bathroom and laid down in the bath tub. Using his feet he turned on the shower head. As the water beat down on him he began unraveling the bandages on his chest. When he got them off he tossed them across the bathroom floor. His chest had a nasty blue, black and purple bruise from the hit to the armor. Jayce laid in the bath tub under the shower for a while, then there was a knock at his door. "Who is it?" -Jayce. "It's the grim reaper, who do you think?" -Lady's voice. Jayce recognized her as lady. "Come in the doors unlocked." -Jayce. Lady walked into Jayce's apartment and went straight to the bathroom. "Geez at least close the curtain!" -Lady. She grabbed the plastic curtain and pulled it over the tub. "It's my house. What do you want?" -Jayce. He opened the curtain half way so he could still see lady. "Commander sent me. He says you've been acting strange all night." -lady.

"I'm fine." -Jayce. "Really? Because you don't seem fine." -Lady. "I've almost died so many times on this job. But every time I made it because of my skills, my training and our knowledge of how 'they' work." -Jayce. "Yeah you're the best in the city no doubt." -Lady. "I was supposed to die last night. It was supposed to kill me. She was supposed to kill me. But she didn't … remember back in basic training they use to tell us, 'If you don't kill them, they will kill you?'" -Jayce. "It probably heard the other Hunters coming." -Lady. "No, I saw this Vampire break a Lycan's neck with her bare hands, one second would have been more than enough time. But she didn't kill me. Why not?" -Jayce. "You know what you got lucky and that's it. Now get out of this slump you're in because I want to do a full work up on the docks and see if we can snuff out any more Lycans before tonight." -Lady.

"Oh and I brought you a new chest plate, left it on you table. You still have the rest of the armor right?" -Lady. Lady had gone into his living room. "Yea they're in my closet." -Jayce. Lady walked around his room. There was an old picture of a woman on Jayce's counter top. "Do you ever miss your parents?" -Lady. "Not my dad." -Jayce. He had turned off the shower and was wrapping a towel around his waist in the bathroom. "My parents dead." -Lady. "That's too bad." -Jayce. Jayce exited the bathroom and pulled the picture away from lady. "Now if you don't mind I need to get some sleep, wake up, eat, go to the gym and then drag my ass back to the docks. And I'd like to do all those things in private." -Jayce. "You got it boss, better bring your A game. I'm hoping to uncover a huge den of Lycans." -Lady. Lady left the apartment and Jayce dropped himself onto his bed and quickly fell asleep.

Scene 2

Selene sat in a makeshift chair while looking at the remains of the bullet that had embedded in her stomach. On the other side of the factory, Kelvin was collecting things from all three floors and building something. Selene watched as the pile of junk began to take shape into a makeshift forge. Kelvin set the fire and tossed in a few of the metal scraps the others had collected. "I didn't know you were a black smith." -Selene. "You never asked. I never could get into all the guns and everything." -Kelvin. "What are you going to make?" -Selene. "A better question is, what do you need?" -Kelvin. "I can't really carry around my guns with this outfit so I guess I'll be needing a few things." -Selene. Kelvin noticed her fidgeting with the bullet in her hand. "Are you going to keep that?" -Kelvin. "I'm not sure." -Selene.

Selene went up to the second floor, many of the rats were gone or dead. The corpses had been removed but the floor boards were filthy. A few other Vampires were up here still cleaning and some of the kids were pushing dead rats into piles. One of the Vampires came up to Selene. "We are going to need water to clean out all this mess and bricks to seal up the holes the rats have made." -Vampire. "Okay I'll go out before night, you all can go get some sleep." -Selene. "Oh, some mattresses would really be nice too." -Kid. "I'll look into that too." -Selene. Back down stairs, Damon Gomez, was hard at work trying to repair the wiring in the elevator lift. Damon was one of the first people Selene had offered the Vampire gift to. He was just a maintenance worker in a building where Selene and her coven where staying. When the Hunters came Damon was riddled with bullets on accident and out of guilt Selene offered him another chance at life.

Taking Selene's gift meant that Damon could not stay with his family and that has left him rather damaged. In recent times though Damon has proved useful with his ability to fix almost anything. "Damon I need you to make a list of all the things we need to get when we go out because I don't wanna make more than one trip." -Selene. "Damn rats chewed these wires down to stubs, but maybe if I -" -Damon. Damon moved something inside the fuse box and there was a loud spark. The elevator jumped up about one foot and then slammed back down throwing up a plum of dust. Everyone near it had to fan the dust out of their face. "I'll get to work on that list then." -Damon.

"Do we have running water?" -Selene. "I think the pluming is jammed up probably some dead rats in there. I'd have to get down their and dislodge the block if I can find it." -Damon. "Well you do that now and when you're done we can make a full list and go out and get everything we need in one run." -Selene. "Only one problem." -Damon. "What?" -Selene. "There are spiders everywhere down in the basement. I don't do spiders." -Damon. "Are you serious?" -Selene. Selene used a piece of scrap metal to pull all the spider webs and cob webs down from behind the basement door. The stairs going down were pasted with a sticky web coating. Selene went down first with her scrap metal she ripped the webs down. Once at the bottom Damon saw the pipes he needed to have a look inside of, but they were covered in spider webs. Selene scraped the webs off of the pipes as best she could, when a spider dropped from the ceiling and landed on her shoulder.

Damon was speechless as the spider moved from Selene's shoulder to her neck. As soon as it's little legs touched her skin she began swatting at her neck wildly until it was dead and even a bit more after. "You were no help at all!" -Selene. "Yuck now I feel like they're on me." -Damon. Selene finished clearing the pipes of all webs and she even got up in the ceiling for good measure. Damon had a tool bag that was always useful in their temporary housing situations. Today it would come in handy again. He shut the water off and wrenched the pipes open. There were rat skeletons and corpses lining the inside of the pipes. "You know, on second thought we don't need water that bad." -Selene. "This will take a while to clean and fix. I'll go up and write the list now because I probably won't finish it this morning.

Scene 3

Darwin Blaine was not the only millionaire in Krystal City. One of the others, Kenya Golbi. She made her fortune from professional credit loaning. She was on her way up in the world and fast. Smart investing and cheating scandals were he way. Kenya sat lounging on her four hundred foot yacht. Money has a way of eliminating all worries in the world. But as afternoon hit Kenya had important things to do on land. The yacht docked in Kenya's personal loading area. She activated the automated bridge from her yacht to the pier. When she got down onto the pier her expensive red Ferrari was missing and in it's place was a large truck.

"Where the fuck is my Ferrari?!" -Kenya. Eve came up behind her and covered her mouth. "You have a beautiful boat. We'll be needing it." -Eve. Eve bit Kenya on the neck and drained enough blood to make her faint. Eve then carried her to the back of the truck and knocked on the door. The vampires on the inside opened the door, but stayed out of the sunlight. Eve tossed Kenya's body in and the Vampires shut the door and began feeding. Eve made her way onto the yacht and went up to the driver's cabin. The driver was collecting his things before he left. Eve appeared behind the driver and snapped his neck to preserve his blood for later. Eve then saw the intercom controls, she pulled the radio to her lips and spoke. "This is an emergency announcement the boat has begun taking on water. If all passengers and staff please exit the boat in a single file manner then our maintenance experts can repair the problem." -Eve.

The few members of the crew quickly headed to the deck of the ship to get off, but Eve had retracted the automated bridge. The passengers were confused, Eve calmly walked over to them and reached out grabbing the first two people by their necks and snapping them. The other passengers screamed, one man with a chef hat ran and jumped off the yacht. Eve killed all the other passengers without bleeding their bodies and then she ran and jumped off the side after the chef. He was swimming toward the small boat docks but eve was much faster than him and she caught up to him and grabbed his legs and worked her way up to his neck. Only a few feet from the dock Eve forced the chef's head under the water until he stopped flailing. She then swam back to the pier while keeping the chef's body under the water.

Eve tossed the chef's body up onto the yacht and she climbed up a support beam for the pier. She made her way back onto the boat with a simple jump and began pulling the bodies into the cabin of the yacht so they couldn't be seen. She began investigating her new home. The kitchen was filled with all sorts of things one would need for a long voyage on the open sea. There was a filled wine cabinet and a various assortment of planters growing vegetable plants. In the main bed room their was a huge king sized bed, multiple coaches and even a dresser full of Kenya Golbi's old clothes and jewelry. There were four other rooms bedrooms besides the master, so Eve shut all the curtains and tied them in place so here coven would have a safe place to sleep. She shut every window that wasn't in the master bedroom, because that would be her room. This yacht had a pool, full television system and all the rest of the wonderful luxuries Eve had been denied her whole life. Their was even a loading spot on the back of the yacht to ferry cars across the sea. Kenya's second yellow Ferrari was already loaded up on the boat.

Eve jumped onto the soft luxurious bed spread and rolled around in it. She stretched her body out like she had never before. A sense of freedom and accomplishment ran through her. This is why humans hoard money and have an insatiable greed. The reward was definitely worth the price. But as Eve crawled into the covers of the bed she new this was only the beginning. She wanted this for all her coven and as a hybrid of both Vampire and Lycan. She wondered if she wanted the same thing for the Lycans.

Scene 4

Jayce's workout at the gym went as his workouts always do, no one noticed his pain or his extra straining. The reason for this is Jayce has been injured countless times as a Hunter and he has always kept his regular workout routine. He has learned to fight passed the pain and pretend to be in perfect shape even though he may have a fatal injury somewhere on his body. This has led many to believe that Jayce doesn't feel pain. That is not the case. His ability to conceal his pain likely comes from his time living on the farm so many years ago now. After his workout Jayce returned to his apartment to prepare for work. His long elevator ride was made even more unbearable by a single mother with two complaining children. Jayce unlocked the door to his apartment and tossed his keys on the table.

Jayce took a quick shower to get the sweat off of him. His bruise barely showing any sign of improvement. He opened his mirror cabinet and pulled out a container of what looked like hair gel. The label has faded from over use and the container was near empty. Jayce rubbed what was left out and smeared it over his large bruise until the gel grew firm. He tossed the empty container in the trash and went to his closet. His closet contained a few jackets and pants and multiple T-shirts. He pushed those aside and behind was the rest of the pieces of Jayce's Raid armor. A little dusty from under use but still very much functional. When Jayce was a rookie in the silver rank and he was first given his armor, he felt like a knight going off to defend the people of Krystal City in shiny armor. Only later did he realize that this shiny armor is what most Hunter's are wearing when they die.

After he had all the extra pieces on Jayce picked up his old dented armor. He put his hand in the center but it did not match up. The hand that caused the dent was much smaller than his own. He pushed the shoulder badge and the silver one sided cape popped off. Then he rotated the badge ninety degrees and pulled it off. The badge was old and worn down. He pushed the badge into the new chest plate Lady had given him and twisted it in. Then he attached the silver cape. The cape was dirty and smelly but Hunters never wash their capes because it is a sign of what they have been through. Jayce fastened his first belt and his gun belt and he grabbed his keys and left for work.

Before people would see Jayce in his Hunter armor and they would thank him for his hard work. Now people move to avoid him. He is a relic of the past, a force many believe to be useless now. His way down in the elevator consisted of two college students debating over their theories in complex physics. When Jayce got to his car his phone started to ring. He answered it and got into the driver's seat. "Jayce this is your Commander. I wanted to talk to you before you came in because I know how it feels to walk away from a team." -Commander. "What do you mean?" -Jayce. "Well yesterday we had that talk about you being transferred and I sent out your resume. I got three hits on Hunter's Bases that want you." -Commander. "I'm not going to leave my team in the middle of a case pops." -Jayce. "Kid this is your only chance. I'm not going to just drop everything I'm doing to try and transfer you when you get bored." -Commander. "I'm sure pops." -Jayce. "Damn, I really thought I was gonna get rid of you." -Commander.

Scene 5

Darwin Blaine sat in his mansion in a large lounge chair simply waiting. There was a phone to his left and it was sitting alone on a fancy end table. The phone rang once and Darwin picked it up. "What happened Darwin?" -Phone voice. "Some crew members got put down by the Hunters." -Darwin. "That is not possible the Hunters don't go near the docks." -Phone voice. "It was a Hunter above your purchase power. He is silver rank, gets his orders straight from the Commander." -Darwin. "What do you know about this Commander?" -Phone voice. "He is a real believer and was a silver rank Hunter before he took the job as Commander so he is capable." -Darwin. "Darwin you have done good keeping our business safe for the past eight years, but now it's time for you to get your hands dirty. End the Commander, kill this entire case and get our business under control or I will send someone that will." -Phone voice. The phone hung up.

Scene 6

Selene watched as Kelvin shaped an old pipe into a jagged knife. At the same time Damon finished with the pipes and had a few kids running the toilets and sinks to make sure everything was working. Everyone was glad to finally get a chance to relieve themselves. After that Damon went straight to sleep, he tossed and turned. Selene assumed he was having nightmares about spiders. Kelvin filled some buckets with water and used them to improve his forging. Selene thought about calling Eve, but she seemed so set on her path. It was possible Eve's actions would bring the Hunters down on both covens. But even if she wanted to Selene could not stop Eve. Eve had become powerful beyond comparison. Even Michael had not come close to the new strength that Eve had developed through natural growth with her powers.

Selene stood up in the middle of the floor and spoke. "Eve and the others have left to create their own coven. They will not be pursuing a safe course like we are and so drastic measures must be taken. We can't stop Eve or the others, but we can infiltrate the Hunter's base and find out what they know. Someone must be willing to grind down their fangs in order to get through unnoticed. I would volunteer for this but The Hunter that put this bullet in me has seen my face and would surely recognize me." -Selene. A mature woman stood up, she looked to be in her forties and her name was Estella Florence. Selene had approached Estella while she lay on her death bed in a hospital. Estella had had a serious autoimmune disease making her a constant visitor to the hospital. It was Michael who hand picked her as a possible Vampire.

"I'll do it, if it means keeping us all safe it will definitely be worth it." -Estella. "I have to warn you first, we have no drugs for the pain so you will have to go through the grinding unaided." -Selene. "I once had a bone marrow transplant Selene, I'm sure I will survive this." -Estella. "Congratulations Estella, you will be the first ever spy for this coven." -Kelvin. Selene took Estella with her upstairs so they could talk about her mission in private. "Are you sure you want to do this? If they find you they will surely not kill you, they will interrogate you." -Selene. "Selene, when you first found me I was weak, I was dying a little bit more everyday and I didn't even have the strength to end my own life. You gave me a new life. My pain has been gone, my strength is greater than it ever was and I can heal from any injury. I am ready to be the Vampire you need me to be. I can do this, I know I can." -Estella.

"We were so lucky when we got you Estella." -Selene. "No I am the lucky one, not many people get a second chance like this. Even if I die tomorrow you gave me eight more years of life." -Estella. "You won't die. Because we are going to have a plan. First, we are going to stake them out and learn their patterns. Only after that would I send you in." -Selene. "Won't I need a fake identity?" -Estella. "Yes and I know just the guy for that." -Selene. Selene and Estella went back down stirs everyone was asleep or on their way to it. Selene laid down on her blanket and took the bullet out of her pocket. She ran the bullet through her fingers and remembered the face of the Hunter that had shot her. The look on his face as he held his gun on her and then didn't pull the trigger. A human, he chased her down on foot, killed three Lycans and then didn't kill her when he had the chance.

Scene 7

When Jayce arrived on the silver rank floor he was greeted by the whole team who had been waiting eagerly for his arrival. "So what happened last night?" -Rookie. Brick and Lady nodded in agreement and then sat down in their chairs to listen as he told his story. "Well I was on patrol again. Thanks to pops!" -Jayce. The commander was on the phone but heard Jayce's exclamation and pointed his middle finger up to the air to show his disagreement. "Anyway, a cop calls in suspicious activity at a blood bank. I assume it's nothing just a few kids loitering or whatever. The cop then says the driver has begun fleeing the scene. I start making my way over but the cop is speeding down the street toward the beach fair. Then when I get there the cops car is flipped up on it's side and the Vampire is pulling someone out of a car. She takes off into the fair so naturally I give chase." -Jayce

"-And somewhere along the line you run into a pack of Lycans and let the Vampire get away." -Commander. "Wow the great Jayce Argeris is losing his touch." -Brick. "Maybe you're right." -Jayce. "Regardless of that I'm sure that those were not the only Lycan using the docks as a hiding place. We should head out now, right Commander?" -Lady. "Agreed. The trail is still fresh and we need your eyes on the scene. You know these damn bronzes can't find anything these days." -Commander. Everyone shared a little chuckle. They all got up to leave. As everyone else piled into the elevator the Commander called to Jayce. "Kid, no more distractions. If there's a trail I'm trusting you to find it." -Commander. "It's what I'm paid to do." -Jayce.

The four Hunters drove to the docks in different cars. They parked in pairs blocking the entrance and the exit of the docks. A few lower level Hunters were still here investigating the incident and the area. When they caught sight of the four silver rank walking onto the docks they stopped what they were doing and reported in. "The bodies have been removed and the dock searched over. The bar on the end of the pier is clear, but that would be the first place I would suggest you start looking for anything." -Bronze rank Hunter. The bronze rank Hunters left the docks, their shift was over, they had likely been here all night. Jayce and his team headed down to the bar at the end of the pier. "You guys know the drill." -Jayce. He pushed open the door.

The bar tender and restaurant owner was cleaning the tables preparing for opening hour. When the Hunters came in she lost her composure. "Great more of you! As if my business hasn't suffered enough from the likes of you today. Not a single customer all day. Maybe you'll be nicer than the last assholes who asked me questions and tested me for Lycanthropy. So you gonna buy anything? Welcome to the Wandering Fucking Ronin, I'm Karen what can I get for you?!" -Karen. "We don't mean to put a cramp in your day but the job is the job miss Karen." -Jayce. "It's Mrs. Karen, been married twice to an asshole both times." -Karen. "Sorry but you don't look a day over thirty." -Jayce. "Didn't say I was married long either time." -Karen. "Well Mrs. Karen, my team mate Hunter Stahlson is gonna have some very extensive questions for you. If you answer quick and accurately we will be out of your hair in no time at all." -Jayce. "Okay, but only cause you asked so nicely." -Karen.

Lady stepped forward and began asking Karen a series of questions while Brick stood by her side. Jayce began wandering the bar. The Rookie began following him. Jayce went to a corner and slumped back into it. The Rookie knew this to be one of Jayce's greatest hunting techniques. Sometimes being up close to objects holds you back from seeing the big picture. The bar was very different from this corner, the tables did not look symmetrical and the wood planks on the floor were obviously misaligned. The cellar underneath was almost visible. Jayce walked over to the kitchen and inspected the tops and sides of the doorways. Lycan are large and tall, so if you fail to find a track on the floor, the doorways and ceilings are your next bet.

This doorway was clear so Jayce proceeded deeper into the kitchen. He took note of the cooking ingredients. There were a few bottles of wine on the top of a cabinet that Jayce had never heard of before. The label was in a foreign language that he didn't recognize. Further into the kitchen Jayce found the hatch to the cellar. He pulled out his right revolver and ejected the bullets. He put the UV rounds in his pocket and reloaded the gun with silver bullets. Jayce motioned for the Rookie to watch the exit. He used his foot to throw open the hatch. Inside the dark cellar were two large fermentation tanks, next to those were three crates full of the same wine bottles. Other than the wine making equipment there was nothing outstanding down in the cellar. Jayce holstered his gun and went back up. Lady was doing her part asking a bunch of monotonous questions and Brick was standing with his eyes closed, he might even be asleep.

"You have a winery downstairs?" -Jayce. "Yes I do, the other Hunters looked at it too, there's nothing illegal down there." -Karen. "You must ship it from here?" -Jayce. "We do, two crates every month." -Karen. Jayce went back down into the cellar and the Rookie followed him. "Everything looks clear down here, doesn't it?" -Rookie. Jayce knelled down next to the three crates. "Do you see these scratches in the wood?" -Jayce. The Rookie looked closer and took note of the scratches in the wood caused by the crates. "The crates scratch the wood, so what how does that help us?" -Rookie. "She said they ship two crates every month, but there's three crates. Assuming that one of these is used for their private stash, why do all three have the same level of scratch marks for movement? -Jayce. "She lied and they're shipping all three crates. But why lie about that?" -Rookie. "Because it's what she wants us to believe." -Jayce.

Jayce went back up into the restaurant and motioned to Lady for them to leave. "Well don't let the door hit you on the way out." -Karen. As Jayce was leaving her stopped suddenly. He took one step back and noticed the thud of his foot on the planks was dramatically different. When he looked down he saw that the planks in a certain area of the restaurant were much closer to each other and well aligned. "What is it?" -Karen. Jayce pushed a table aside and traced out the boards with his finger he reached down and grabbed one plank and about eight other planks came up with it all connected like one floor board. Underneath was a ladder leading deep down into the docks. "I didn't know about that!" -Karen. "Lady stay here watch her. Brick, Rookie you're with me. Jayce climbed down the steps of the ladder. All the way down. Brick and the Rookie followed him down.

Underneath the docks was as dirty as the sewers with a nasty smell to match. "Smell that?" -Jayce. "Wet dog." -Brick. "We got us a den." -Jayce. The Hunters drew their weapons. Brick had a short barrel automatic shot gun with a nasty silver burst. The Rookie had a tactical assault rifle, a basic raid gun. Jayce had his revolvers. Jayce led this team through the underground path. At a fork the tunnel split three ways. Jayce motioned that he would go straight and the other two in each respective direction. The stink of wet dog was growing and Jayce heard a voice up ahead. He kept himself inside the shadows and moved closer to the mouth of an opening into an underground room. There was a person inside talking rather load about nothing particularly important. Jayce was about to approach the person when the sound of an automatic weapon went off.

Scene 8

Unable to get her coven out of the truck and onto the yacht, Eve decided instead to take a ride in the red Ferrari that was Kenya's. She sped past cars on the highway and roared her engine at normal city folks commuting to or from work. Eve had never driven for fun, there was always a goal in mind before. This must be what true freedom felt like, the wind in her hair and the thought that if anyone tried to stop her they would fail. Eve stopped the car at a red light and noticed the huge building to her right. The Library of Yvnosi, this library towered over many other buildings in the area. Inside it was a preforming theater and multiple pay classes of all sorts. These classes teach skills as opposed to schools which teach next to nothing useful. The large banner on the side also said that a rare tome and the sarcophagus it was found in would be arriving soon.

Eve was not one to gawk over books, but the sheer magnitude of the building and all its many functions was worth a moment of pause. When the light changed color Eve left the library behind and a few blocks up drove right passed the Hunter's Base. It wasn't as high end or as flashy as the ones Eve had seen in other cities. Regardless she knew the Hunters would eventually get a whiff of her activities if she proceeded with her plans. A few men with guns couldn't stop her, Eve was the hybrid everyone feared would come into existence. It was only a matter of time before the world would be forced to take note of her existence.

Scene 9

Jayce was forced to forget about the subject in the den and retreat to the tunnel that the Rookie took. Brick met up with Jayce as they ran into the left tunnel following the sound of gun fire. When they reached a clearing The Rookie was spotted atop a rafter shooting down at a forklift. "We got four possible Lycans!" -Rookie. When the Rookie yelled that a Lycan jumped up to the wall on his right and began leaping toward him. The Rookie was laying down suppressive fire on the Lycan hiding behind the fork lift. Jayce fired a shot at the Lycan on the wall and the bullet blasted the wall next to the Lycan's head. The Lycan dropped to a lower position but Jayce fired another shot. This shot hit the Lycan's right hand dropping him off the wall. The Lycan began leaping towards the two Hunters.

Neither of them backed away, Jayce fired another shot which went through the Lycan's ear. That didn't slow down the Lycan at all and when it jumped in the air to pounce on Jayce, Brick blasted a shot from the barrel of his shotgun pulverizing the left side of the Lycan's body. The corpse of the Lycan landed only a few feet from Jayce's feet. "What the hell was that? I've never seen you miss before." -Brick. "Just keep moving there's three more." -Jayce. The Lycan hiding behind the fork lift began pushing the metal car to us it as coverage from the Rookie's bullets. The Rookie stopped firing and Jayce jumped into the driver's seat of the fork lift and put his revolver against the Lycan's head and fired. The back of the Lycan's skull exploded outwards courtesy of the high caliber silver nitrate round. "I thought it was you who said: 'Never get in the reach of a Lycan.'" -Brick. "Rules are meant to be broken. Rookie cover the exit, me and Brick will take out the other two!" -Jayce. The Rookie dropped his magazine out of his assault rifle and put in a new magazine. Jayce and Brick proceeded into the next set of tunnels to hunt down the other two Lycans.

As they stepped in the filthy waste lining the floor of the tunnel they spotted the obvious trail of two Lycan's. "So what's going on with you?" -Brick. "What do you mean?" -Jayce. "You missed that Lycan at twenty yards. That's world class terrible for you." -Brick. "This bruise is probably effecting me worse than I thought." -Jayce. "Hey, you know what they use to call you at the base: The Hunter who feels no pain. You're trying to tell me a bruise is ruining your game. I've worked with you long enough to know that even a sword going through your stomach wasn't enough to stop you from bringing down sixteen Vampires in that one Sheridan Incident." -Brick. "That was a long time ago." -Jayce. "What about the Kalibak case? You killed ten Lycans with a knife lodged in your skull." -Brick. "Yeah and the twenty-eight hours of surgery after was an added bonus." -Jayce. "Listen man, I get it. You got your ass whipped by a girl and it's burning you up inside. But you are gonna hunt her down and put a bullet in her head, because that's what we do for a living." -Brick.

Jayce was about to respond when he heard the distant growl of a Lycan. The tunnels were coming to an end and the Lycans were to large to fit out of the manholes. There was one last turn in the tunnel and Jayce and brick leaned up against the entrance and waited. The Lycan's breathing could be heard in a steady rhythm and it seemed distant. When Jayce turned the corner a lycan lunged at him and they fell onto a metal grate which snapped open under the weight of the two of them. They continued to fall until they hit the water below. Jayce dropped his guns when he hit the water and the Lycan was frantically splashing trying to find him. Jayce came to the surface took a breath and dove down to get his guns. The two revolvers hit the bottom of the sea directly below. Jayce swam down and grabbed them he put the left into it's holster and before he could holster the right he saw the Lycan swimming towards him underwater.

Jayce fired at the Lycan and the three shots hit it's chest. Jayce began swimming to the surface, but the Lycan grabbed hold of his ankle and stopped him. Jayce let out his air and reached down with his left hand and took the knife out of his boot. He sawed the Lycan's hand off and quickly swam up to the surface. Jayce grabbed hold of a pier support beam lined with crustaceans and starfish. "Hey you still alive down there?" -Brick. Brick shouted to Jayce from up in the tunnel. When he caught sight of Jayce hugging the support beam he laughed. "Of course you are!" -Brick. The body of a man floated to the surface next to Jayce.

Jayce was ringing out the water from his cape outside The Wandering Ronin. Brick opened the door and came out. "Lady caught someone fleeing the tunnels after the shooting started. Other than him the tunnels are empty and the den about to be sterilized. We are taking both of them in for interrogation." -Brick. "Good, good lets get out of this place now." -Jayce. Jayce looked over to the other end of the dock and saw the building he and Selene had fought. Lady pushed Karen the owner out of the restaurant and then her son after her. "Don't say anything Mack. We have our rights." -Karen. "Actually you don't." -Rookie. "What?" -Karen. "Cops read you your rights because you are a suspect in a crime. You have already been proven to be an accomplice of Lycans. So now it is just a matter of finding out what you know about your doggie compadres." -Brick. The Hunters loaded the prisoners into their cars and all four drove away.

Scene 10

Selene sneaked into Darwin's mansion and walked right up into the billionaire's room. Darwin was locking something away in his safe when Selene walked in. He was so shocked to see her he almost jumped off the floor. "Expecting someone else?" -Selene. "No, not really. What is it that you want now?" -Darwin. "You were expecting someone else weren't you? Someone meaner than me?" -Selene. "...I alerted the Hunters that someone showed up here uninvited, but I canceled the case later when I came to my senses. I thought maybe they had caught up with me." -Darwin. "Well don't we have a little trust issue now. If you want to start on a path to get my trust back I have just the task for you." -Selene. "What?" -Darwin. "I need a passable fake identity for one of my Vampires. Shes going to be around Hunters so this identity needs to be flawless." -Selene. "You are setting up a spy? You are even crazier than I thought. But I'm intrigued, I, myself have survived right under the nose of the Hunters. In fact I had one in my house standing right in front of me and I am still in the world of the living. I will need to met her and work with her to create an identity that would suit her skills." -Darwin.

"I'll bring her down tonight. Try and have everything ready." -Selene. "But of course." -Darwin. Selene walked to the door of his room. "You're lying to me. I don't know who you're scared of but you should be more scared of me." -Selene. "It's only a matter of time before you find out." -Darwin. Selene left his house the same way she had entered and again used the trees for cover. There was a plain white colored van with a logo of a plumbing company. Inside this van were two ruby rank Hunters. They were recording the movements all around the mansion. They played back the footage over and over until they finally realized what they had caught on video. A boot stepping on a branch was all they could make out, but it was more than enough. One of the Hunters picked up his radio.

Scene 11

The prisoners were taken into the back of the Hunter's Base. Jayce and his team were very familiar with the underground part of the Hunter's Base were all prisoners end up when they refuse to give information willingly. During the Frontier Days the governments decided that the Vampire/Lycan menace was so great they would need to resort to aggressive measures to acquire the needed information. Thus the Hunters were given special permission to use a machine called the Tesla Volt Room. A specialized room with only one chair in it and a two way mirror. The chair is solid wood with two steel cuffs for hands and two steel cuffs for ankles. On the both sides of the chair are two large conductors that spark often with excess voltage. The conductors are about twenty feet off the ground. The resistant prisoner would be sat in the chair strapped in and not shocked once or twice with extremely powerful bolts. No, instead the prisoner is hit with five hundred thousand volts every fifteen seconds for three seconds.

The Hunters have only three rules when using the TVR. One, the voltage cannot exceed one million volts. Two, under no circumstances can anyone be in the TVR for more than two hours. Although most usually fold within the first fifteen minutes. Three, the TVR cannot be used on the same person within a period of eight hours from their last season. Also a needless rule since most people don't make it passed the first season. The Hunters also posses a more appropriate steel chair with much larger and stronger steel cuffs for Vampire and Lycan. Karen's son was fastened with a vest that has two metal bolts sticking up on both shoulders. The two yelled and screamed frantically as all do before they go into the TVR. Karen was taken into the viewing room and cuffed to a chair. Lady and the Rookie stayed in the room watching her.

As the highest ranking Hunter in the group it is Jayce's job to run the interrogation. Brick is the second in command so he is also let in the room to learn from the more experienced Hunter. Jayce and Brick brought the young man into the room. He began wailing and flailing trying to slide his way out of their grasp. Brick held the man in the chair and Jayce fastened him in with the cuffs. Brick backed up to the door and Jayce stood about two feet in front of the young man. "You can just tell us what we want. You don't have to go through this." -Jayce. "I can't they will kill us all: me, my mom, my girlfriend and her family too." -Young man. "Well you have plenty of time to think about changing your mind. Look up there." -Jayce. Right above the only door leading into the TVR was a bright large display digital clock with all six numbers set at zero. "All you gotta do is last two hours, then it's your mom's turn." -Jayce. "I can't." -Young man. Jayce backed up to where brick was and shut the door.

"Fifty percent of this weeks pay says he sings before five minutes." -Brick. "You know seventy five percent of my pay goes to the city." -Jayce. "Too bad this guys gonna sing like a princess." -Brick. "Lady start me up at five!" -Jayce. On the other side of the two way mirror Lady set the TVR to five hundred thousand volts and put a key into the system and turned it. The machine roared to life with a monstrous whirling of electronic power. The conductors began to spark and the digital clock started. The young man started praying to whatever god it is he believes in. But then that's what most prisoners do. Every one thinks they can take it. Until that first bolt hits them.

The clock hit fifteen seconds and the right conductor let out its bright volt of miniature lightning that hit the prisoner's vest on the right bolt. The man screamed as the electricity coursed through his entire body for three seconds and then shut off. The man was breathing hard and left in a contorted position. "The first ones the worst. It's all smooth sailing from here." -Brick. The prisoners eyes went to the clock which was quickly approaching thirty three seconds. The second volt was just as bad as the first one had been causing him to scream and shake uncontrollably. "See man it's not the pain that gets to you. It's knowing that you still got an hour and fifty nine minutes. Were going out to lunch just start talking when your ready and well shut it off." -Jayce. Jayce and Brick left as the next volt of lightning hit the prisoner.

Jayce and Brick went into the viewing room where the mother, Karen was weeping with her head down. Lady and the Rookie were already unpacking their lunch. Jayce pulled out a chair for himself and Brick did too. Another volt hit the prisoner. "You're bleeding Jayce." -Lady. Jayce was bleeding from his side. He unlatched his chest plate and pulled his shirt up. It was just one puncture likely from when the Lycan had pounced on him. Jayce pulled out a tiny little first aid kit from his belt pouch. He used a green gel to sterilize the wound while the other Hunters ate and the prisoner was electrocuted. He then unsealed a brand new stitching needle to which he attached a foot long sewing line. Brick handed Jayce a burger and he took a bite then began stitching himself. "You people are monsters! Fucking monsters just like the wolves! You eat and go about your lives while you torture my son! I'll tell you everything I know just shut that machine off you fucking sick twisted Hunters!" -Karen.

Jayce nodded to Lady to turn off the TVR. "I win, less than five minutes." -Brick. "Fuck you!" -Karen. "Geez, temper much." -Brick. Lady got up and powered down the machine. Brick got up to go and unlatch the prisoner. Jayce nodded to the Rookie giving him permission to go and help Brick. Jayce was finishing suturing himself when he looked out the window and saw Brick and the Rookie dragging the prisoners twitching body. This was not the first time he had seen this, in fact he had done it before. But Jayce thought on Karen's words. 'monsters just like the wolves!' -Karen.

Scene 12

A true disappointment, most of the information Karen could provide was useless and all about the four Lycan that were already dead. Their was one interesting thing, she said that the Lycans ran the winery below her restaurant. She wasn't even allowed down there. "I'm going to go back and have a second look at that cellar." -Jayce. Jayce was heading out of the hunter's Base when a ruby rank ran up behind him and caught his attention. "You told us to keep an eye on the Blaine mansion. Well we got something just a few minutes ago." -Ruby rank Hunter. The Hunter handed Jayce an enhanced picture of the black boot on the branch. "Just a boot? Well whatever the case I have to go back there and put my freaking foot on this billionaire's throat." -Jayce. Jayce called lady and asked her to check out the cellar for him. She easily agreed.

Jayce drove to the Blaine mansion but didn't go up to the fence. Instead he parked behind the plumber van. Jayce got out of his car and hit the door once. The Hunters opened the doors and he got in. " So where did the mystery boot appear?" -Jayce. "Just about two hundred feet away from where we are now. I didn't know Vampires used trees to travel undetected." -Ruby rank Hunter. "You never heard of the Black Widows?" -Jayce. "No what's that?" -Ruby rank Hunter. "About seven years ago a ten of us were sent out into the northern forest to find these Vampires that crawled around in the trees like spiders. When we returned three days later there was only two of us." -Jayce. "Do you think this could be one of the Black Widow survivors?" -Ruby rank Hunter. "There are no Black Widow survivors, we made sure of it." -Jayce. Jayce got out of the van and walked into the willow trees around the outside of Blaine's mansion.

He located the spot where the camera was and found the exact tree ahead. Jayce climbed the tree up to the branch that was in the photo. He sat down against the trunk of the tree and saw not one but four boot prints in the tree. Two facing toward the mansion and two going away. With only one step the Vampire had jumped from this willow tree to the next a distance of about twenty five feet. Quite the accomplishment even for a Vampire. Jayce took a rough measurement with his hand. The boot print wasn't very big. Just like the palm print on the window in the mansion. Jayce dropped himself down to the floor. He made his way back to the van. "Go back to Base I'll handle everything from here." -Jayce. "Are you sure you won't need back up?" -Ruby rank Hunter. "You guys have done your job and you've done it well. Now I have to go to work. Besides you wouldn't want to owe the city seventy five percent of your paycheck like I do." -Jayce. The ruby rank Hunters drove away in their van, leaving Jayce to his work.

Jayce ran up to the concrete wall and jumped onto it hanging on with only his finger tips he pulled himself up onto the wall. He jumped off on the other side and made his way up the annoyingly long path. Jayce knew the alarm system would not be active during the day so he easily slipped in an open window. Their was again no sign of any damage done or precious artifacts missing. Jayce made his way up the long flight of stairs to the upper levels. Inside the master bedroom Darwin was having a very loud phone conversation. Whoever it was that was on the line angered Darwin and he slammed the phone down on his desk. When he turned around Jayce grabbed his throat and pushed him up against his book shelf with his gun pointing at Darwin's head.

"Mr. Blaine, I must admit it was a nice touch using the surgical mask to get right next to me without letting me see these cute little things." -Jayce. Jayce tapped Darwin's fangs with the barrel of his gun. "Now you're gonna tell me exactly where they are and I might have an opening for you as a professional squealer." -Jayce. "I can't tell you. See you, you are going to kill me, but not them. They would torture me for eternity. Sorry no deal." -Darwin. "That's too bad, I was just starting to like you." -Jayce. "Wait! I know about you. I know the city siphons your accounts because they blame you for the damage you caused. I know your father doesn't work and so you send him most of your money to keep him alive and the farm in your family name. I can help you. I can give you all my money if you just let me go. You get billions and I'll disappear again." -Darwin. "Mr. Blaine I'm almost tempted to take your offer, but you see I like my job and I'm very good at it. So if you can't help me find the Vampiress in black you are not long for this world." -Jayce. "Wait! Vampiress in black? You are looking for Selene! Oh what luck. Yes I will agree to work for the Hunters." -Darwin.

"I wasn't born yesterday. Why the sudden desire to switch sides?" -Jayce. "Selene is trouble she always has been always will be." -Darwin. "Where's the coven?" -Jayce. "I cannot tell you that." -Darwin. "Do you want me to blow your brains out onto this bookshelf?" -Jayce. "No you misunderstand me. I would like to tell you where it is, but if I do and you fail to kill her she will track me down to the ends of the earth to smash my skull open." -Darwin. "We can take care of her." -Jayce. "Think logically she has survived this long with an entire coven. Selene is no ordinary Vampiress." -Darwin. "What is so special about her?" -Jayce. "Wait a minute, you have seen her already have you not? Yes, yes and already you have been unable to kill her, how appropriate. But tell me one thing Hunter. Why didn't she not kill you?" -Darwin. "I ask the questions here Mr. Blaine. Now tell me where to find her and I won't turn your head inside out." -Jayce. "I told you I cannot help you with locating her." -Darwin. Jayce pulled the hammer back on his revolver. "But I can do the equivalent. I can send her to you." -Darwin. Jayce released Darwin's neck.

Scene 13

As the sun began to set Selene loaded her stolen car with covers so it would be safe for Estella to ride in the back. Eve still had not returned the truck, so the supply run would have to wait. Selene drove to Darwin's mansion and the gate opened on it's own when she pulled up to it. The sun was fully set by the time Selene parked in front of Darwin's mansion. Her and Estella walked up to the front door, it was left unlocked. They both walked in cautiously. Darwin was in the main living room typing on his computer again. "So this is the brave soon to be spy?" -Darwin. "Yes, I'm Estella." -Estella. "I do not need to know your current name, only what your skills are and how much you actually know about Hunters." -Darwin. Darwin motioned for Estella to take a seat in the lounge chair near his desk. "I'm going to have to leave her here with you Darwin. Just know she is trained to protect herself." -Selene. "I am sure she is for you to considered throwing her to the wolves … In a manner of speaking." -Darwin.

Selene turned to leave but Darwin stopped her. "Selene, I thought perhaps with the way current situations are you may want a hide away bunker for your coven. It is smaller than the factory but would serve as a good place to leave equipment or get out of the sunlight." -Darwin. He tapped a note on his desk with an address written on it. Selene pulled it off his desk and started to leave again. "Be careful out there, the Hunters are knocking down doors in every neighborhood looking for you after the incident at the docks." -Darwin. "How do you know about that?" -Selene. "I am a billionaire Selene of course I have some Hunters bought in this city." -Darwin. Selene left the mansion leaving Estella and Darwin to work on her secret identity. "So do you know the Hunter ranks?" -Darwin. "I didn't even know they had ranks." -Estella. "Wow, we are going to be here a long time." -Darwin.

Scene 14

Selene drove to the address written on the note. It was an old mining shed. Most of the rest of the tiny mining town had been demolished or enlarged into buildings. There were no cars close by and the shed was standing alone in a fenced off field. Selene parked her car in the parking lot of one of the industrial buildings and walked to the tiny barbed wire fence. She hopped over it with ease and made her way across the tall uncut grass. She tested the doorknob and it opened. She walked in and the door shut behind her. At the moment it shut three heavy logs dropped one on top of the other in front of the door. Selene jumped forward startled by the trap. Her jump covered about twenty five feet and when she landed her foot was caught in an old fashioned bear trap. She fell over unable to put weight on her left foot. She reached down to take the trap off when a match was lit in the shed.

Jayce used the match to light an old fashioned oil lamp. The oil lamp lit up the entire shed. Selene was about to lunge toward Jayce but due to her smashed ankle and the attached trap Jayce drew his gun first. Selene was utterly shocked and infuriated. Caught in a bear trap by one Hunter was well below her skill level. "What are you waiting for you bastard you already got me served up!" -Selene. "Did you like the trap? I was honestly shocked to see this place actually had one laying around. The distance wasn't tough at all after I measured your jumping between the trees. Take it off your leg." -Jayce. Selene wrenched the trap open snapping it in two. "Stand up." -Jayce. Selene pushed herself onto her feet favoring her left leg.

"At the docks, why didn't you kill me?" -Jayce. "I should have." -Selene. "Yeah no doubt, but you didn't, why?" -Jayce. "Why didn't you shoot me again when you had the chance Hunter?" -Selene. "I ... I don't quite recall. But don't worry I'll fix that problem this time around. Now you answer my question." -Jayce. "I didn't kill you because you chose not to kill me. I was returning the favor." -Selene. "Bullshit! Vampires don't feel, you don't understand balance or fairness or mercy. You're freaking monsters and it's my job to put you down." -Jayce. "You think you know more about me than I do! Look at you, your just a kid you couldn't possibly understand what we are or what we go through! They taught you how to shot a gun and they gave you some bullshit idea to cling onto to make you feel like a hero!" -Selene. "I have seen Vampires kill people, I watched them drain the blood out of people and it's all to prolong their life. You would kill anyone if it meant you get to live another week." -Jayce.

"We aren't all the same, just like all humans aren't murderers. I've seen Hunters burst into covens killing men, women and children alike. They took the babies and dissected them. How many times have you done this Hunter?" -Selene. "We don't dissect babies, we bag them and send them to Research and Studies." -Jayce. "And you call us the monsters. I never butchered a family and hung their burnt corpses from the door post to mark my territory!" -Selene. "Why am I even trying to reason with you." -Jayce. Jayce aimed at Selene's head and pulled the hammer back. Selene stared straight into his eye's. Then Jayce pulled the trigger.

The bullet exited the barrel of the gun and flew over Selene's left shoulder. "I was wrong, they didn't even teach you how to shoot." -Jayce. Jayce fired again and the bullet went even further off over Selene's right shoulder. "Here this might help." -Selene. Selene walked closer to Jayce, her ankle had already healed and she was only five feet from the barrel of his gun. A drop of sweat ran down Jayce's face. He had just missed her twice at a range of less than twenty feet. He who can shot a Lycan's eyes out at one hundred yards. Selene was standing right in front of him now, a deadly Vampire and he couldn't pull the trigger. Selene snatched the gun out of Jayce's hand before he could react, she grabbed his metal vest and pulled him close. Her eyes turned blue and her fangs seemed to grow larger, but Jayce couldn't move. She pressed her teeth up against the skin of Jayce's neck.

Jayce pulled him self away as he felt her cold fangs on his skin. His training kicked in and he upper cut her chin shutting her jaw. Selene slapped Jayce so hard he spun around. She grabbed the back of his vest and belt and threw him against the wall of the shed. The feeble wood walls broke as Jayce flew out onto the long grass. Selene followed him out. Jayce was recovering and trying to pull out his other revolver. Selene dashed forward and twisted his left hand, then she slapped him again. As Jayce lay there trying to recuperate Selene unbuckled his gun belt. Jayce tried to stop her but she slapped him again. Selene put the right revolver back into it's holster and slung the belt over her shoulder. She watched as Jayce crawled to his knee's and pulled his knife from his boot. He slashed at Selene's leg, she moved her leg and kicked him on the chin. She stepped on his knife hand and kept grinding until he let go. She picked up his knife too.

Jayce stood up and was wobbly on his feet he pulled two spiked knuckles out from his belt pouch. "You really don't give up do you?" -Selene. Jayce swung at Selene wildly trying to hit her. "Where's the form you had just yesterday, the aim you had when you shot a Lycan four times from fifty yards." -Selene. "I got your form right here!" -Jayce. Jayce swung at her again but Selene moved back and kicked Jayce in the chest knocking him down. Jayce could barely breath due to his injury from yesterday and his weariness. He stayed on the floor trying to breath properly. Selene bent over so he could see her face. "You're not even worth the trouble of killing. Besides I'd like to see how you react knowing we Vampires don't feed off every human we can." -Selene. Selene walked back to her car with Jayce's gun belt and knife in tow. Jayce was still on the floor trying to breath.

Scene 15

The sun was already rising when Jayce arrived at the Hunter's Base. He limped his way into the elevator and took a deep breath. Even with all his pain he had a reputation to live up to. When he stepped onto the fourth floor he was walking straight and absorbing his pain. Lady was the first to greet him. "Where were you last night? Commander's going crazy he says we all need cellphone tracker up our asses. Whoa, what happened to your face? Ha ha, no means no." -Lady. "I think I'll talk to the Commander first, no offense." -Jayce. "Don't tell me she's gonna press charges against the agency? As if you don't have enough lawsuits against you." -Lady. "No it's not that." -Jayce. Jayce knocked on the Commander's door and waited for him to hang up the phone. "Come on in Jayce and close the door." -Commander.

Jayce closed the door and slumped into the chair. "I've known some fucking irresponsible assholes in my day, but this is just plain not you. Let me see if I got it all straight: you get your ass whooped by a girl Vampire so you track her down and decide that you don't need back up to take out and I quote you 'The most powerful Vampire I have ever seen.' Then you get your ass kicked again and we spend the next six hours combing the city for you because your not answering your cell and now one knows where you are. Where are your guns?" -Commander. "She took 'em." -Jayce. "Are fucking yanking my chain here?" -Commander. Jayce nodded no. "In only two days this bitch has gone from being in hibernation or something to tearing apart my best guy! That's all they're talking about out there. Jayce got whooped by a girl." -Commander. The Commander sat back down in his chair.

"You know Central wanted me to boot you. They said that Hunter Jayce Argeris is no longer fit to lead our silver rank team. Well I told them to go fuck themselves. I don't know what sort of crab has pinched it's claws on your nut sack but I managed to talk Central into sending you on a vacation. Two weeks, you get two fucking weeks to do whatever the fuck it is that's holding you back from being my number one guy. Then after two weeks I want you back, I want you on top of this and I want everyone to say 'Jayce was having a fucking off week.' Now get out of my office and don't come back until two weeks is up." -Commander. Jayce pulled himself out of the chair and left the office. He didn't speak to any of the other Hunters as he left the Hunter's Base.

End Episode 2


	4. Episode 3: Knowledge

UNDERWORLD:

AFTERMATH

Written by:

David Jacob

Episode 3: Knowledge

Scene 1

Selene was on the the third floor of the factory. She was trying on Jayce's gun belt. Using the rear view mirror she removed from her car to see her entire reflection. The belt seemed like an excessive addition to her outfit, it was very bulky and the gun's barrels were longer than she thought. Selene pulled the left side revolver out and held it in her hand. There was once a time when a revolver was the newest invention for killing Lycans and she was one of the first to use them for that purpose. These revolvers however were much more advanced and the bullets were a much larger caliber than anything she had used before. In the western side of the world there use to men that would challenge each other to a battle of drawing speed in which only the faster more accurate man walked away. Selene put the revolver back in the holster and took her hand off it, then she quickly pulled it out and aimed it at the mirror. "Selene are you up here?" -Estella.

Selene quickly put the gun back in the holster and unbuckled the gun belt. When Estella reached the top of the stairs Selene was holding the gun belt in her hand. "Where did you get that?" -Estella. "I took them off of someone who didn't need them anymore." -Selene. "I use to be quite the Clint Eastwood fan back in the day." -Estella. "Who's that?" -Selene. "Oh but you must know Clint Eastwood. He's a famous actor who made a lot of movies where he was a gunslinger." -Estella. "I don't watch movies. Now what did that slimy, cowering bastard do for you?" -Selene. "We set up a full life story for the character I will be playing. I apparently attended college and am a professional in Vampire studies. Who would've thought?" -Estella. "I've been wondering what I was going to do to that snake." -Selene. "Darwin? What did he do?" -Estella. "Bastard sold me out to the Hunters. There was a trap waiting for me at the address he sent me to." -Selene. "How did you get out?" -Estella. "The trap wasn't exactly planned out very well on their part." -Selene.

"You can't kill Darwin, Selene. We need him if this whole undercover thing is going to work." -Estella. "Doesn't mean I can't hurt him. Besides we need to make sure he won't just give away our position to save his own hide." -Selene. "We shouldn't lose focus of the goal, we can't push him away. If he stops helping us our chances here could vanish." -Estella. "I will think about it, but there is no way he is getting off without paying a price." -Selene. Estella noticed Jayce's knife sitting on top of a dusty crate. "Is that what I think it is?" -Estella. Having had to run from hunters for years now everyone in Selene's coven was well aware of what a Hunter's knife looked like. "Those guns and that knife. You killed a Hunter?" -Estella. "No." -Selene. "You let them live? That's even worse." -Estella.

"This one was different Estella. I was this close to turning him. Can you imagine the change if we can get an actual Hunter comprised? We would have even better information and a close grip on the Hunter's activities." -Selene. "Hunters are dangerous Selene. Don't you remember what happened to Michael?" -Estella. "You don't have to remind me of that. Just because something is dangerous does not mean it should be feared." -Selene. "I hope you know what you're doing. They have hundreds of men at their disposal, we won't be able to win a war with them." -Estella. "Yes thank you for your advice. You can go now." -Selene. Estella left down the stairs. Selene picked up the silver knife and flipped it around in her hands thinking.

Scene 2

The sunlight streaming through Eve's windows woke her up. She pushed the lavish blankets off of herself and crawled to the edge of the bed. Her white outfit was thrown on the nightstand nearest the bed. She put it on and walked into the bathroom. The mirror showed that her hair was a mess. She looked around in the cupboards but didn't know what any of the foreign products would do to her hair. She ran the sink and wet her hair, getting it damp and flat. Then she grabbed a pen off the nearest desk and rolled her hair up into a bun and stuck the pen in to keep it from falling down. Eve left her room and wandered about the yacht. In all the bottom rooms her Vampire coven sleep soundly. Eve had developed daylight hours due to the need to drive the truck when her mother was asleep.

In time, Eve found herself in the captains cabin. She was fiddling with the many strange steering controls when she noticed a pile of books on a back table. The first two were nothing special, but the last one was a massive owners manual for this glorious yacht. Eve sat down in the captain's chair and put her feet up on the table. From here she could see the yacht's pool and the front of the ship along with the rest of the ocean beyond that. Eve opened the book to the first page and began reading. Because if she was going to be living on this yacht she sure as hell wasn't going to leave it in the docks. The book had detailed drawings of where everything was and what all the various things in the captains cabin would do when used properly.

Scene 3

When Jayce arrived at his apartment he threw his keys at the table and slammed the door shut. He unlatched his chest plate and pulled it off over his head. His gauntlets and grieves he tossed at the floor next to his chest plate. His clothes was all filthy underneath so he took them off and threw them in the pile too. Tired, upset and in pain Jayce dropped himself on his bed. The thought of Selene's fangs pressed against his skin was still as vivid as if it was happening. Jayce turned over on his bed and touched the spot on his neck where she had nearly bit him. Not only did she not turn him, but she also didn't kill him. A Hunter, a mortal enemy to Vampires everywhere. Did she have some sort of agenda? A thousand questions flooded Jayce's head. He was unable to get any sleep.

Jayce got up and got dressed. He went into the bathroom, the mirror showed him that the redness on his face was barely fading away. He washed his face and his hair. As he left his apartment the person in the elevator next to him was talking loudly on their cellphone. The person's voice grew ever more annoying by the second and with only fifteen floors to go down, he somehow felt he couldn't take it. When the man started laughing excessively loud Jayce grabbed him by the back of the neck and hit his head against the door of the elevator. The man was finally quiet and Jayce's mind was no longer being tortured. When the elevator reached the parking lot Jayce stepped over the man and went to his car. There was only one place a Hunter could go when he is looking for information on a specific Vampire.

Scene 4

As Selene closed in on Darwin's mansion she stopped herself atop a distant house. The street leading to Darwin's driveway was suspiciously full of parked cars. The Hunter's had likely set up to protect Darwin after her escape from Jayce. There was not any good chance of getting in the house undetected. Selene had no choice but to retreat for now and wait until the Hunters changed their priorities. As Selene arrived at the factory she saw Eve coming out from behind the factory. "Eve, I know we have our different ways of doing things, but I don't think splitting up is the best way to handle the problem." -Selene. "I brought the truck back, like I said I would. I can't stay here anymore, I can't stay with you. We aren't meant to live like this, we can take what we want from them it is well within our power." -Eve. "And when they come for you? What will you do then? Fight to the last man. They will always have more willing to take up the fight." -Selene. "Then I will crush their hope! I am not a child anymore, I will pave my own future from here and if it means that pavement will be made with the bodies of Hunters, so be it." -Eve.

"What did you do?" -Selene. "So far nothing, but when I do make my move, you had better stay out of my way because I am strong enough to to stop you." -Eve. "This isn't what Michael would want." -Selene. "My father is dead! And I had to watch him die through his own eyes." -Eve. Eve began walking away. "Besides, from what your people tell me you are the one stirring up trouble!" -Eve. Eve put her hands in her coat pockets and left walking. With no fangs, no weakness to sunlight and no signs of her hybrid powers Eve can walk down any street and not raise alarms. Selene watched her daughter walk away and then went into the factory. Most everyone was asleep at this hour and Selene was also fairly tired from her stress filled day. She laid down on a blanket and pulled Jayce's silver knife out of her boot.

Selene was well aware that Jayce would attempt to hunt her down and for that she should have killed him. Selene had seen many Hunters in the last fifteen years, they share many things besides rank and armor. They all spout the same ideology, that Vampires and Lycans are monsters to be eradicated from this world. For the first time Selene had found a Hunter that was waning in his conviction. If he was truly a silver rank Hunter he would track her down as long as he or she was still alive. How would he act now that she had not only defeated him again but left him without his weapons. Selene soon fell asleep with the knife still in her hand and the thought still in her head.

Scene 5

Jayce parked his car in the parking lot of the Library of Yvnosi. Once inside the grand library he went straight to the fifth floor, which according to the directory was the anthropological studies. The fifth floor was teaming with hard studying college students and other such people reading books about various cultures. Jayce went straight to a door that had a sign saying 'Authorized Personal Only'. He pushed the door open and it led to a very dimly lit hallway with a few fuse boxes and one elevator in the back. He pushed the button for the elevator to open which it did, then he took his badge out and pressed it against a gel pad on the elevator control board. Instead of the regular floors the elevator automatically sent Jayce to negative five. Exclusive to Hunters and library workers negative five was the place where all precious books, relics and files on Vampires and Lycan's are stored.

The underground level was also dimly lit and patrolled by two guards who let Jayce pass without looking at his badge. Beyond the guards was a single librarian's desk and passed that was a large steel vault, similar to a bank vault but much larger. The librarian was an old women who had been here since the start of the Hunter's Program fifteen years ago. Jayce needed no introduction, she recognized him in a moment, just like the guards. "Haven't seen you in a while. Thought maybe you up and got killed." -Librarian. "Come on you, I know that's not true. If I died my badge and case file would come straight here." -Jayce. "Well it would be what you deserve after burning my seven hundred year old original print Lycanthropy studies book." -Librarian. "I told you already I needed the book to get the Lycan worshipers to trust me -" -Jayce. "Yes, yes I've heard the story a hundred times. Then you blew up the church killing thirty five Lycan's and burning up my ancient book." -Librarian.

Jayce took out his badge and waited for the librarian. She calmly got up and took the I.D. Card from her neck tag and got on the opposite side of the vault door. "On the count of three. One, two, three." -Librarian. They both pushed their badges into the reading gel pad which scanned in the information and unlocked the vault. "There's two kids already in there, play nice." -Librarian. Jayce stepped into the vault. On the outside the vault did not look as large as it actually was. The shelves reached up twenty feet and stretched back one hundred feet each one. At the end of the bookshelves were glass containers which held huge tomes that looked to be over a couple thousand years old. Two Hunters peaked their heads out from behind a shelf to see who came in. The man and women nodded at Jayce and he nodded back. They were likely ruby rank Hunters investigating supposed sightings of Vampires or Lycans in the lowlands.

On the walls of the vault were painting of distinguished Vampires or people believed to be Vampires from long ago. One of the paintings was of Marcus Corvinus, it was a painting Jayce and his team had secured during his time serving under the Commander in the Frontier Days. Under the painting was a glass case containing burnt fragments from books that had barely survived the burning of Marcus' coven over fifteen years ago. Jayce moved to a computer sitting in the middle of the vault. He sat at the desk and began his search here. Jayce first searched the words: Ancient Vampires. Many references came up to Marcus and Viktor but also kings of old and even the Dracula Theory. In the old times Vampires such as Marcus or Viktor would document the people they turned and the children born in their coven. But many of those documents perished in the flames. Instead Jayce found himself even worse off than he had been before.

Jayce typed in the name Darwin had told him, Selene. There was no match. Jayce got up away from the computer and moved to the painting exhibit. A large glass box with hundreds of paintings stored inside and a simple finger based control mechanism. Jayce scrolled through the ancient paintings. Almost instantly a painting caught his eye a young woman sitting aside Viktor in and old portrait. The information on the painting claimed the woman to be his daughter. It didn't take much digging into books for Jayce to find out that Viktor had had his daughter incinerated by sunlight. He was back to scrolling through paintings. There was another painting of Viktor and his coven with his daughter standing along side many other well dressed Vampires. Jayce looked at the info on the painting and it named off the know Vampires in the portrait. However something caught Jayce's attention.

The date on the portrait was dated years after the supposed account of Viktor burning his daughter. Jayce looked deeper into the account of Viktor's daughter but so many of the tomes agreed on the date and public execution she faced. As far as Jayce could tell there were three options: The dates were wrong, Viktor did not kill his daughter and instead burn some one else or the woman in the later portrait was in fact a different woman. However, she did not appear in any of the later portraits or old photos of Viktor's coven. Although he was still lost, Jayce had one more option he could turn to. During a peace meeting between Vampire covens long ago, Viktor had a secondary roster made of his coven to give to the opposing coven. This roster lacked pictures and information. It was considered useless for tracking down Vampires due to it only containing names and dates of turning or birth. Jayce pulled the old tome off a high shelf and went straight to the date of Viktor burning his daughter. Using the daughter's death and the time of the newer portrait Jayce had a time frame for when this Selene would have joined the coven.

Selene was there, written in shortly after the death of Viktor's daughter. Now that Jayce knew she was a different person and not Viktor's daughter he wanted to find out as much as he could about her. But not much was said about her in any of the documents kept by Viktor, save that he held her in high regard above many others. After about an hour of searching through different Vampires biographies a single autobiographer had the audacity to write of Viktor's strange new addition. A Vampire baron from France noted that Viktor turned a young women that bore an uncanny resemblance to his daughter. The baron was also kind enough to divulge that Selene had gone on to join Viktor's personal army, the Death Dealers. There was a log of detailed information about Viktor's Death Dealer's. In fact this log was used to make many of the Vampire fighting tactics used today by the Hunters.

Scene 6

Selene was unable to sleep very long before a nightmare woke her. She tossed and turned nut the concrete floor never got more comfortable. Instead Selene took the list Damon had made of all the supplies they would need and got in the truck. The mattresses were her first priority. As expensive as they were Selene and Eve had collected loads of money from the many travels they had been on. Eve was kind enough to leave the large bag of money in the rear of the truck. The drive to the furniture warehouse was uneventful and boring. To avoid suspicion Selene had to order a load of fifty mattresses all of which easily fit into the back of her truck. Whenever anyone asked her why a meat packing truck was transporting mattresses her common answer was she had rented the truck. That usually shut everyone up right away.

When the mattresses were all stocked she crossed it off the list and headed to a hardware store. She needed many things from here and the fact that she was supposed to hide her Vampiric strength meant she had to wait as the employees hauled the items out to the truck for her. There was always the occasional guy trying to flirt with her. This time it was a skinny young guy who looked to be straight out of high school. Many people mistake Selene for being a young woman once they notice her fangs. They never assume she is an actual Vampire because she is standing out in mid daylight. The employees loaded many things from plywood to toilets, Selene didn't know what some of the supplies were for but if Damon asked for it, it would likely be necessary.

On her last stop, Selene picked up huge rolls of carpet and a floor buffer, scrubber and polisher all in one machine. Watching the employees struggle to get the machine into the truck was her highlight of the day. With all the supplies loaded in her truck was weighted down and very slow moving, but with all the supplies collected on one run Selene could spend most of her time converting the third floor of the factory into her room. When she arrived back at the factory it was still day time so she knew not to expect any help from her sleeping companions. Selene was more than capable of removing the items from the truck carefully. She loaded the hardware supplies off to the side to leave room for the mattresses to be loaded into the factory first. The factory was also placed in a convenient direction so the front of the building faced the sun and the back, where the loading area was, was completely shaded.

With a five stacks of ten mattresses waiting to go in Selene had to wake everyone up and present the industrial strength scrubber. The large machine was loud enough to drown out all voices and powerful enough to leave the floor looking as good as it undoubtedly once looked. The kids were all excited and each one wanted a chance to use the large machine. Even with their enhanced strength the children could barely direct the huge floor cleaner. An hour later when the floor was done being cleaned Damon loaded it onto the broken elevator lift. Using some of the new supplies Selene had brought her rigged the lift controls and the elevator started working. Everyone was so happy as the plywood was brought in to makes walls for everyone's separate rooms. As Kelvin ran the machine upstairs Damon marked the floors and walls with lines and dots. These marks would dictate where the walls went up and the nails placed. Selene sat at the bottom of the stairs and watched as the members of her coven worked together to make this factory take shape into a home. Even with the industrial machine roaring above her and all the chatter happening on the bottom floor, Selene fell asleep leaning against the cold concrete wall.

Scene 7

The book of the Death Dealers did shed some light on the exploits of Selene, but they were well spread out through out the decades as if for long periods no details at all were recorded. She was considered one of the best of the Death Dealers and although that explained her fighting skill, it didn't explain her freakish strength. Now with much more information on her Jayce went back to the computer and activated a program to be used only by Hunters. It was a highly expensive, highly accurate and highly illegal tool the Hunters use for locating problem Vampires or Lycans that have successfully integrated into normal human life. On one occasion Jayce used this program and located a Lycan living in hiding in his own apartment building. The program was illegal due to it's ability to locate all information pertaining to a persons life. Anything ever logged into a computer while it was connected to the web.

Although the main flaw with this tool is the Vampire or Lycan must be searched either by name or photo facial scan. When Lycans or Vampires chose to hide they are smart enough to use the most common names in the world. We get many Johns, Sarahs, Daniels and the program scans through thousands of peoples private information. Private information that Hunters must tediously go through and cross check to make sure they are who they claim to be. Thus this program was considered unreliable and scrapped to a vault. However the facial recognition software tends to work better and the results are fewer and so the correct person can be located faster. However, Jayce lacked a picture of Selene's face. Although he knew he would end up with a boat load of results Jayce used a picture of the painting of Selene. As expected the result list reached into the hundred thousands.

Jayce dropped his head on the desk and when he mustered up the courage to look back at the screen he began scrolling through the many female faces, some of which look strikingly similar to Selene. He must have looked through about two thousand faces when he came across a picture with a small lock icon over it. Jayce clicked on it solely out of curiosity. He was prompted to present a security level badge. Jayce pressed his badge into the gel pad on the desk. At first the clearance was denied, but as a silver rank Hunter Jayce was privileged with a security breaker badge. It basically hacks into anything electronic and opens it. A gift the government granted the Hunters so they could catch more capable Vampires and Lycans.

The program opened an old pharmaceutical company page with extensive documents on Lycans and one very recognizable Vampire. They called her Subject One and according to their records she was kept on ice while they used her DNA to prepare some sort of advanced Lycan strain. Jayce played a log of the first Lycan specimen. The Lycan was larger than any Lycan would ever need to be. It also boasted extremely rapid healing prowess. Jayce enlarged the picture of Selene that this company had. She was frozen behind a sheet of glass but still very visible. Jayce printed out the picture of her face and wrote down the name of the pharmaceutical company on the back of it. He took an empty manila folder out from under the computer and he put the picture in. He replaced the books he had used and he walked over to the vault door. He pressed his badge into the gel pad and a responsive beep opened the door. When he walked out the librarian stopped him. "Did you find what you were looking for?" -Librarian. "I did." -Jayce. "That's good. Hunter Argeris, why didn't you tell me you were under suspension?" -Librarian. "Would you have let me in if I had told you?" -Jayce. "Probably not." -Librarian. "That's why I didn't tell you." -Jayce.

Scene 8

When Eve arrived at her yacht she was still quite upset that her mother was still trying to steer her back. In hopes that it would calm her Eve decided to give driving the Yacht a try, even though she had only read the first two chapters. It seemed fairly simple turning the boat on and pushing up the throttle. But she soon found herself drifting toward the pier and she needed to straighten out. It was much more complicated than she had anticipated. Pulling out of the dock was the hardest part, after that she only had to keep the yacht going in a straight line. She turned to the left so that she could see the beach and the fair. The giant Ferris wheel was clearly visible from here. After passing the beach Eve pointed her boat toward the open ocean and sailed out.

The wind was so fresh and lively out here. Eve stopped the boat when the edge of Krystal City was but a tiny speck. She found the lever to drop the anchor, the large metal device on the side of the boat dropped and soon hit the seafloor. Eve left the captains cabin and pulled up a lawn chair that was in a supply closet. She opened the chair and put it right at the foot of the pool. She laid down on the chair and relaxed. Out here nothing seemed like to big a problem. She soon drifted off into a quick nap. She was woke when a horn blared at near her yacht. Eve got up and looked over the side of the boat and saw two small police boats. When they saw Eve they flashed their red and blue lights at her. One man spoke over a mega phone. "You are fifty miles outside the designated recreational zone. Prepare to be boarded." -Officer.

The officers pulled out extending ladders that had hooks on one end. They extended them and hooked them onto the side of Eve's boat. Eve watched as they did this noticing that they had heavy automatic weapons in their boat. The officers climbed up onto the yacht and one of them had a clipboard. He was taking down numbers or something. "We are legally permitted to search your vessel due to your proximity. All the details are here." -Officer. The officer ripped a paper off the clipboard and handed it to Eve. She pretended to read it but it was all just boring legal mumbo jumbo that she was about to ignore anyway. The six officers began moving towards the interior of the yacht. Eve folded the paper a couple times and turned it into a paper plane she then tossed it gently into the breeze. The officer with the clipboard looked agitated but not too surprised.

The officers were searching Eve's yacht when one opened a door to one of the rooms. The man was snatched in and didn't make a sound. The others only heard the drop of his radio in the hallway. "Go check it out." -Officer. Two of the officers took out their guns and crept towards the partially opened door. They opened it with a quick kick, the only light in the room came from the open doorway. One of the officers put his hand up against the wall looking for the light switch but before he could find it something grabbed his wrist and yanked him into the darkness. "Vampires!" -Officer. Before the other officer could do anything besides yell he too was snatched into the room and the other three officers opened fire. Shooting blindly into the room they unloaded their magazines. They ran back out onto the exterior of the boat.

Eve was holding the clipboard officer in the air as she bit his throat out. The three other officers jagged in disgust at her savagery. One officer got his bearings and pulled his flare gun out from his belt. He pointed it straight up and fired. Eve dropped the her snack and jumped up into the air, bouncing off the window of the captain's cabin she caught the glowing red flare with her bare hand. When she landed in front of the three officers she took the glowing ball and put it in her mouth. Then she swallowed it and rubbed her tummy. The officers tried to make a run for their boats. Eve let them get close to the ladders before she hopped in front of them in a single bound. She pulled a ladder up off the side of her boat and bent it in half then tossed it over the side. One of the officers ejected the empty mag on his gun and tried to reload it but his hands where shaking too much to get the mag aligned right. Eve laughed at the officers who were completely terrified.

Eve's chest cracked and her shoulders expanded. Her overall muscle mass was increased and she grew about five inches taller. All of her teeth turned into sharp fangs and her nails turned to thick black claws. "Are you frightened by me?" -Eve. At the sight of eve's transformation one of the officers fell to his knees. The other was frozen solid and had likely soiled himself. The one with his gun finally managed to reload it and he fired a round straight into Eve's face. The bullet hit Eve's cheek bone and pierced her skin but was crushed against her bone and it fell to the floor completely smashed. Eve grabbed the officer's gun hand and ripped his arm out of it's socket and tore it from his body. The officer on his knees was sprayed with blood all over his face. Eve grabbed the disarmed officer and threw him into the pool. His blood leaked out into the clear water. Eve grabbed the frozen officer by his shoulder and slashed his face with her black claws. The wounds were so deep the officers left eyeball was hanging out of his face by a mere vein. She also tossed him into the pool while he was still screaming in pain.

The officer on his knees had a glazed look over his eyes and his face was covered in the blood of the others. Eve squatted down in front of him and smiled with her huge teeth bursting out of her lips. "This thing you're doing, I like this. I think all humans should do this." -Eve. Eve put her hand on the officer's head and pet him like a dog. "What's your name?" -Eve. "Uh, Steven." -Steven. "Steven? Officer Steven, I can use you alive Steven. But I can also use you dead. It is up to you how long you are going to live, swear your loyalty to me as my servant and I won't rip your legs off of your body and watch you flop around my yacht." -Eve. "I, I do. I swear my loyalty to you!" -Steven. "Whoa, slow down there Steven. We need to make this official." -Eve. Eve pulled up the other ladder and broke off a metal piece turning it into a shiv. She tossed the ladder off the side. "Carve an E into your chest and prove you will be my servant, prove it with blood." -Eve. She dropped the shiv at Steven's knees. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled off his under shirt. He reached out and took the shiv off the blood covered floor. Eve smiled as she watched Steven carve her initial into his flesh.

Scene 9

When Selene woke up the sun was setting. She stood up and stretched out her arms and back, which had gotten stiff from sitting for so long. With one look around the factory she saw that the walls were all up and the carpet set. The old blankets were being used as doors. No one down stairs was awake. She stretched out her legs and headed up the steps. The once rat infested second floor now looked just like the bottom floor. The walls keeping people's privacy. Selene went up to the third floor. The floor was polished clean with two mattresses laying on the floor in the middle of the floor. All the excess plywood was left up here, along with the tools. The floor scrubber was loaded on the elevator lift. Selene was impressed with her coven's quick work. However, she had not carpentry skills what so ever so she would have to wait until Damon work up again. Instead she decided to spend her time dealing with a troublesome worm.

Selene went back to over look the Blaine mansion. It was still heavily guarded but without the sunlight on their side Selene could sneak passed just about any of them. As the Hunters watched their monitors carefully Selene slipped right passed their vehicles. She easily hopped over the fence and avoided the cameras all the way up to Darwin's house. On the inside Darwin was alone he had sent home all his staff earlier because he knew full well that Selene would come back to discuss things with him. He sat at his desk not typing anything just staring at the screen. "You're going to have to be quiet if you don't want them to hear." -Darwin. Selene was in behind him standing in the doorway. She moved across the room in almost the blink of an eye. She slammed Darwin's head into his desk breaking the desk into two pieces. She lifted him off the floor and threw him against the book shelf and many of the books fell out.

"You still need me Selene you can't kill me." -Darwin. Selene walked up to him and Darwin out his hand up to signal for her to stop. She grabbed his fingers and bent his hand backwards cracking the bones in his hand and wrist. "Don't scream then." -Selene. Darwin let out a quiet gasp, she let go of his hand and he cradled it against his body. Selene walked toward his TV she pulled the plug from the wall and swung the TV over her head and smashed it against darwin's face. Darwin held his mouth closed as he flopped around on the floor in pain. Selene took a piece of glass from the wreckage and stuck it into darwin's thigh. He bite down on his hand trying to contain any sound he would make. "Why?" -Selene. "Why do you think Viktor did not come after me? It was not some stroke of luck. No, I was protected by the only person Viktor wouldn't go to war with." -Darwin.

"Why would she protect you?" -Selene. "Queen Calypsa wanted to prove that Viktor was afraid of her, so she waited until he sent his first scouts after me and she sent her people. I did not know what was happening around me until it was too late. After they saved me I owed Calypsa and if I did not help her I was her enemy as well as Viktor's. I would never survive running from both. So I was forced to compromise. I have been working for the Queen ever since. Running her operations here in Krystal City and keeping everything under control. Then you show up and everything that we have worked so hard to contain goes up in smoke. She wanted blood, it was you or me." -Darwin. Selene punched him in the face. "And you chose wrong." -Selene. Darwin clutched his broken nose. "Do you think I was born yesterday Selene? I could not go to war with Viktor or Calypsa or the Hunters. But you, you have just as many enemies as I do." -Darwin. "I don't see how that leads you to think you could have them kill me." -Selene. "No, not kill. Test, I wanted to test your abilities. I cannot go to war with Queen Calypsa, but you can." -Darwin.

"You want me to get you out of your service to Calypsa. That seems like more trouble than you're worth." -Selene. "You underestimate me Selene, you underestimate the power of wealth. Queen Calypsa does not own Krystal City, I do! She did not purchase the first mines, the land around the mines or pay for the building of the homes and farms that started this city. I did that! I am responsible for all of these constructs here in this wonderful city. She thinks she owns me but she doesn't. I can give you what you need: supplies, a safe blood line, immunity from the Hunters and all I want in return is Queen Calypsa dead in the dirt." -Darwin. "What about the Hunter that was at the docks and the trap you sent me into?" -Selene. "He's one man, a loose cannon. He blew up four buildings in Krystal City and has caused hundreds of thousands in property damage both private and public. The guy is a disaster waiting to happen." -Darwin. "I need him off my back." -Selene. "I cannot control him he does not care about money in the slightest." -Darwin.

"Then I need you to send him to me. Just like you sent me to him." -Selene. "I cannot. He is suspended for a variety of reasons." -Darwin. "Hunters become Hunters for two reasons. Either they love the power or they need the money. You say he isn't interested in money and he didn't kill me even when he had the chance, so it isn't about the power to him either." -Selene. "So then why is he a Hunter?" -Darwin. "He's a believer, or at least he was." -Selene. "Believer in what?" -Darwin. "He believes that by killing Vampire and Lycan he is making the world a better place. It's a sense of responsibility to him." -Selene. "You think you can turn a ten year veteran Hunter?" -Darwin. "No, we just have to open his eyes." -Selene. "That is a ridiculous idea." -Darwin. "It's better than your idea that resulted in you getting your ass kicked." -Selene. "Okay, you want to meet a Hunter face to face again fine, but you better not get yourself killed because as much as I hate to admit it, I need you." -Darwin.

Scene 10

Jayce sat in the restaurant across from his apartments. There was a burger sitting on the table in front of him that he hadn't even bit yet. He was staring at the photo inside the folder. He had been sitting like this for almost twenty minutes and seeing as he was currently the only costumer in the restaurant the owners daughter approached him. "Do you want me to warm that up again for you?" -Daughter. "No I'm fine they are just as good cold." -Jayce. "Is that your girlfriend?" -Daughter. Jayce shut the folder instantly. "No, this file is, uh work related." -Jayce. "Okay, well let me know if you need anything else." -Daughter. She went back behind the counter and Jayce started eating his burger.

When he got to his apartment Jayce was still deep in thought. He dropped his keys on the table and laid down on his bed holding the picture of Selene over his face. She seemed different now then she did in the picture. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Jayce put the photo down and scratched his brow. He took a blank paper off the table and a pencil and he began drawing. At first the figure had no resemblance to anything, but soon it took shape and it was a rough sketch of Selene. Jayce kept on drawing and soon he had a very basic yet similar likeness to Selene drawn. He crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the trash. He pulled out another paper and started again the same drawing and finished it with the same likeness. He tossed that paper out too. Jayce laid back down on his bed with a smile.

Jayce quickly popped back up though, he had something he needed to do. He grabbed the box out from under his bed and fitted himself with his old more advanced gun belt. He holstered the automatic large caliber gun and grabbed his coat from the closet before heading out. In the elevator Jayce couldn't help but stare at the small blood stain on the door of the elevator. Halfway down a women carrying her laundry basket entered the elevator. She noticed the marks on Jayce's face. "Tough day at work?" -Laundry lady. "Not yet." -Jayce. "I heard about that Lycan attack down at the docks near the fair. Are you guys investigating that?" -Laundry lady. "I was, but that situation is being handled by a different team now." -Jayce. "Good riddance. I won't feel safe until every last one of those darkness dwelling monsters are dead in the dirt." -Laundry lady. Jayce just nodded his head in agreement.

Once in his car, Jayce drove with haste to a specific place he knew of. It was an old factory and the windows were all blacked out. Jayce parked a ways away and pulled out his pistol. He sneaked up on the cameras watching the drive way. He pressed his body against the wall and knocked on the door. There was no response for a minute until the door slowly creaked open. Jayce pushed in the door and grabbed the person opening the door and held his hand over their mouth. It was a young man barely out of high school. "Where's Lena?" -Jayce. Jayce asked the man with his gun pressed against his face. "She's downstairs, but we didn't break any of the rules." -Young man. Jayce let the man go and shut the door. "Lead the way." -Jayce. As the kid walked towards the basement door, Jayce caught sight of the bar code burned onto the back of his neck. This young man was no ordinary man he was a Lycan. A Lycan that served the Hunter's as an informant.

The man opened the door to the basement and went down the stairs, Jayce followed. There was a female's voice that shouted up at them. "I thought I told you not to bother me you damn dirty -" -Lena. Lena shut her mouth when she saw Jayce standing behind the young man. "Wha-, what are you doing here? We haven't broken any rules. We are trying as hard as we can but there aren't any real signs of Vampire activity in the city." -Lena. Lena was sitting behind a desk and was typing something on her computer. Jayce walked in a circular pattern around her desk. "If there are no more Vampires in the city, what do we need you for?" -Jayce. "I didn't mean there are none, just that they will turn up eventually and that I will remain here until they do, doing my job." -Lena. Jayce sat down on Lena's desk near her so he could get a good look at her. "How tall are you?" -Jayce. "Why are you asking me that?" -Lena. "Just curious." -Jayce. "I'm five, four. Why?" -Lena. "Do you know anyone in the system that is female, around five, seven and with a reasonable athletic build?" -Jayce. "That's an awfully specific list. Are you sure I can't refer you to I, , it's all the rage right now on the internet. Besides being in a relationship with a Vampire is illegal." -Lena.

Jayce pointed his gun at Lena's thigh. "I know that Lena, I'm a Hunter we made that rule. If you don't stop what you're doing and find this person for me I will shoot you in the leg." -Jayce. Lena started clicking away with her mouse and then typed something in while looking extremely nervous. "Okay there is a Vampire named, Mikayla. She works in the Lowlands and meets pretty much all of your strange specifications." -Lena. Lena looked up at Jayce and smiled, he didn't respond and just waited. "What?" -Lena. "Where is the safe house?!" -Jayce. "Oh yeah, it's right here." -Lena. Lena turned the computer screen so Jayce could see the satellite mapping of the Lowlands. The address was an easy number to remember. "You should note that everything I've said to you, even my presence here is part of a high level case." -Jayce. Both Lena and the young man stared at Jayce waiting for him to fully explain what he meant. "That means you can't tell anyone about it not even your handlers." -Jayce. Both of them nodded in agreement like students in a classroom. Lena ran her fingers across her face as if to say that her lips were sealed.

Jayce got off the desk to leave but as he passed by the young man he asked him something. "What's your name?" -Jayce. "I'm Benson. I was part of the group that you blew up at the church a few years back." -Benson. "How did you get out?" -Jayce. "I didn't. I was not inside when it blew up, I was out on a supply run alone. After seeing the church go up in that huge explosion I decided it was in my best interest to turn myself in." -Benson. "Do you think you made the right decision?" -Jayce. "I'm still alive aren't I?" -Benson. "Good answer." -Jayce. Jayce left leaving the two down in the basement. As he walked to his car Jayce was reminded why these specific Vampires and Lycans had become informants. They were all cowards, they were the ones who couldn't fight and didn't run. They just curled up into a ball and waited for death to take them or they hid in cupboards. Lena was an informant Jayce had used before to bring down two covens. Before Jayce was silver rank she was working for Pops. Pops claimed he found her pretending to be dead among a pile of dead Vampires. He actually accidentally tagged her and the feint burn marks can still be seen on the side of her neck. She has one of the weakest healing factor of any vampire the Hunters have ever located. Jayce drove out of the parking lot and headed for the safe house in the Lowlands.

Scene 11

Eve was practicing sailing the yacht in extremely large figure eight patterns. All the while Steven, he knew servant was staring blankly into the pool. The pool still had the two mangled bodies in their and the water had become red with all the blood. Eve took notice of Steven's zoned out look. "Something on your mind?" -Eve. "No, it's nothing." -Steven. "You should tell me or else." -Eve. "Are you going to clean out that pool it's kinda of gross." -Steven. "Nope, I like it. It adds a little bit of vintage, don't you think?" -Eve. "I wouldn't know." -Steven. "Don't be a sour patch. Besides, those are just the first of many bodies to come." -Eve. "What are you planning on doing?" -Steven. Eve turned the boat at a tight angle. Nearly everything on the boat shifted to one side. "Do you see that?" -Eve. She was looking directly at the distant Krystal City. It was so beautiful from this angle resting their like a beautiful bright gem.

"That's what I want. The beauty, the glory and the freedom I have been denied my entire life. I want them all to be like you Steven. They need to understand that they are not the ones that rule this planet. I need to show them through blood and death." -Eve. Steven was no curious about the life of this powerful hybrid, where did she come from and why was she so damaged by the world. "You can't stop them all. The Hunters they are trained to kill your kind." -Steven. Eve turned around to face him, Steven gripped his chair tightly. "I don't have a 'kind'. There is no one like me and there never was." -Eve. Eve looked back at the lights of the city. The sun was starting to set so more and more lights were turning on. "Even my father wasn't like me. He was weak and he paid the price. I will not survive in this world, I won't skulk in the shadows, I will thrive and this world will know to fear me and they will regret all they have done to my people, both sides!" -Eve. "How can you stop them? They have an army." -Steven. "Then we will build our own army. Which gives me an idea for how you can be of use." -Eve.

Eve began sailing the yacht back to the Krystal City docks. "You will go back to your people and tell them what happened to your men. You will of course be very vague in your details so they send only a few Hunters to check the situation. When they come here we will capture them and question them on the whereabouts of other Vampires and Lycans. Surely a Hunter would know at least speculated locations." -Eve. "What if they don't believe me?" -Steven. "Regardless, with the missing bodies they will have to check it out. Oh and I think this goes with out saying, but if you try and run, if you try and get word out and betray me. I will track you down and rip your arms and legs off of your body and watch you bleed out like an animal. Okay?" -Eve. Steven was stricken with fear at the idea of having his limbs ripped off. He nodded yes and he meant it. After what he had seen Eve do, he knew that normal Hunters would not be able to kill her. Maybe not even the best of the Hunters.

Scene 12

Jayce arrived in the Lowlands and found the safe house without much trouble. He had never been to this particular safe house before but usually everything in the Lowlands was low tech. He walked up to the door and opened it. Two women sat alone in the room monitoring stuff on the computer. They also had head sets on and were listening in on police radio calls. Jayce knocked on the door loud enough for them to hear. The two woman turned around and they instantly thought they were in trouble too. When a Hunter who isn't your handler walks into your safe house without an appointment, it's easy to assume trouble is coming with him. Mikayla stood out to Jayce instantly as being around the same height and build as Selene. "Mikayla, we need to talk in private." -Jayce. The other Vampire woman got up and left the room with haste. "I didn't do anything wrong." -Mikayla. "We have had very little success with a particular case and we need your personal assistance." -Jayce. "Do I have a choice?" -Mikayla. "No you don't. Now you need to get to this address before the sun sets." -Jayce. "How am I supposed to do that?" -Mikayla. "Be creative. You have about two hours left of sunlight." -Jayce. Jayce wrote down an address on a loose paper on her desk.

Jayce went back to his car and waited if Mikayla did not find a way to leave the safe house soon his entire plan was ruined. After about twenty minutes a woman emerged covered in clothing to the eyes, which were covered with sunglasses. She also wore a large hat to keep the sun off the top of her head and she rushed to a car not wanting to be in the sun very long. Jayce drove back to his apartment and went all the way up the elevator unlocked his door and took out his large box. With all the various things inside , he chose to grab a grenade. He put the grenade on the table near the door, where he normally throws his keys. Jayce then wet outside and closed the door without locking it. He went all the way back down the elevator and waited near his car. From the parking lot structure Jayce could see the front of the apartment building were guest and people without cars enter. While he waited, the Vampire obsessed teens passed by him they went up into the apartment elevator and of course they tossed their trash inches from the trash can.

After thirty minutes which felt like an eternity, the car Mikayla had gotten into pulled up to the temporary parking lot on the outside. She looked very suspicious walking around all bundled up in daylight. In time she was gone into the front door of the building. Jayce took a few long deep breathes. If there was ever one thing all the other Hunters could agree on about Jayce. It would be that once he gets a plan in his head he sees it through regardless of how reckless or stupid it may prove to be. This was just another one of those reckless and stupid plans. Jayce felt he had waited long enough and he headed up the elevator again. His heart was beginning to pound harder so he closed his eyes and breathed in and out until he had calmed himself. This was also the same method he would use if he was injured severely.

Jayce reached his floor and everything looked normal. It was quiet and there was no one to be seen. He walked up to his door which was shut. He opened it and saw Mikayla in the room removing her hat and scarf. Jayce took out his gun and shot at the wall near Mikayla's head. She screamed and ducked, when she saw Jayce holding the gun she dove behind his kitchen counter. "What are you doing?!" -Mikayla. "I could ask you the same thing. A Vampire breaking to a Hunter's home." -Jayce. "You bastard you set me up!" -Mikayla. "You're just another means to an end." -Jayce. Jayce jumped over the counter and pointed his gun at Mikayla's face. She hit his hand and Jayce dropped his gun on purpose. Jayce grabbed her by the waist and threw her over the counter and onto the floor. She got back up quickly though and tried to hit him. Jayce grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his knee. He knocked the wind out of her, then he flipped her over his shoulder and onto the counter which cracked under the weight of the impact.

Mikayla tried to reach for Jayce's gun but he grabbed her foot and pulled her off the counter and across the room and hit her head against the door to the bathroom. She grabbed Jayce and slammed him into the door breaking it in half and off it's hinges. She started choking Jayce. He reached down and grabbed a piece of the door and hit her across the chin with it. She backed up a few steps and Jayce jumped up and kicked her in the side of her head knocking her into the counter and making a huge dent in the counter top. He grabbed her and stood her up. She was wobbly on her feet. "Come on girl you gotta make this convincing." -Jayce. Mikayla punched Jayce in the face knocking him back into the bath room and making him bleed from his mouth. She then grabbed a piece of the door and hit him across the back with it. The flimsy wood broke on impact and Jayce rolled over and kicked Mikayla in the shin he then grabbed her around the neck and flipped her over into his sink and crushed the porcelain sink as her body fell through it.

Jayce stood up and walked over to the table where he had put the grenade. "Like I said you're just a means to an end." -Jayce. Jayce tossed the grenade into the bathroom and the explosion pushed him off his feet and against the wall, smashing the table with his own body. The grenade had blown a huge hole in Jayce's wall and blasted the wall separating the bathroom and the living room. As the last bit of daylight shined in Jayce heard as Mikayla sizzled and screamed. He got up off of the broken pieces of his table and walked over the debris and broken wall. Her body was nearly dust and that was exactly what Jayce was hoping for. She was unrecognizable and the only person who could identify her was himself. Jayce sat down on the toilet seat and looked out the massive hole in his wall. He could see most of the Krystal City from here. His shower was flipped over but still mostly intact. He felt a strange sensation like his leg was wet. He looked down and saw that his toilet had been compromised by a piece of frag.

It was nearing night fall when the Hunters and police reported to Jayce's apartment. His neighbors were all lined outside trying to get a glimpse of what had shaken the entire building. Brick, Lady and the Rookie were the first to enter his home. Jayce was still sitting on the toilet seat waiting for them to come see the dusty dead body. The three of them all nodded their head in disapproval, but it was just mock. Of course they were impressed with their leader who apparently had fought off a Vampire who had the jump on him. After them a few forensic guys came in and photographed everything. Jayce's bed had been half incinerated by the blast and many of his personal items were trashed. He walked over to his counter and picked up his picture of his mom. A piece of debris had bored right through her beautiful face and left a nasty burn on the rest of the photo. Jayce leaned against the broken counter and sat down. He stared into the burned hole through his mother's face and couldn't help but feel like he also had a hole burnt through himself.

Scene 13

When Selene returned to her coven she was surprised to find everyone out and about fixing the factory. With the sun set the Vampires were working tirelessly to turn this place into a home they could be proud of. Estella was the first to approach Selene and ask her what had happened between her and Darwin. "As it would seem Darwin has many enemies and not many friends. So we are in a temporary alliance until I deem he is no longer useful." -Selene. Estella studied the look on Selene's face. "That's not all is it?" -Estella. "There is another problem. Something I thought wouldn't bother us here. Queen Calypsa runs Krystal City and I am now right in the middle of her and Darwin." -Selene. "Who is Queen Calypsa?" -Estella. "Back when there were still many covens, two held the most power. Viktor's was thought to be the most powerful, but Queen Calypsa's was a close second. She was so strong in fact that Viktor would actively avoid conflict with her to avoid the casualties. It was also believed that she was the only true Vampire to have a seductive stare." -Selene. "Is that true?" -Estella. "I don't know I never met her. But if Viktor actively avoided her then some of the rumors about her must be true or at least based on truth." -Selene.

Selene went up to the third floor where Damon was setting up the design for her room. "Ah Selene, so did you want your room on the left or right or all the way to the back?" -Damon. "The back is fine gives us more space for other things." -Selene. "Well technically it is the same amount of space -" -Damon. Selene gave him a very bored look as if to say that she doesn't care about his over complicated explanation. "So what's the deal with these?" -Damon. Damon picked up Jayce's gun belt from behind a pile of plywood. "There guns." -Selene. "Selene I may not do all the fighting stuff but I'm smart enough to know that these guns belonged to a Hunter. So what did you start with the Hunters?" -Damon. "Nothing." -Selene. Damon gave Selene the same look she had given him. "This one is different, we can use him." -Selene. Damon just shook his head. "Hunters will do what they are trained to do which is kill Vampires. We are Vampires Selene!" -Damon. "Just trust me on this, please. No one else believes me, but I know it will work." -Selene. "If anything happens to you I don't think the rest of us would be able to stay alive very long. You have to think about the kids. You didn't turn them so they could die a year later." -Damon.

Selene took the guns from Damon. "I am going to keep us all safe no matter what." -Selene. Damon let out a sigh. "Kelvin told me to tell you that the blood bank is crawling with Hunters. Guess the last load is all we're gonna get for awhile." -Damon. "No, I can take care of that too. Darwin has made mention that he can get his hands on a steady supply." -Selene. "I have a hard time trusting someone I haven't met." -Damon. "You'd have a harder time trusting him if you met him." -Selene. "Well all business aside are you gonna help me build this room or what?" -Damon. Selene looked at all the complicated designs on the paper and at the plywood, nails and hammer. "I'm not really a building kind of person." -Selene. "Well you're well over six hundred years, I'd say it's time you learned." -Damon. Damon started explaining the designs to Selene and where they were going to set up the walls and nails. She took off her leather jacket and they got to work drawing the marks on the floor and walls.

Scene 14

Jayce sat in the office of the Commander yet again. The Commander had his fingers crossed over his mouth. "You're not gonna say anything?" -Jayce. "What is there to say. You blew up another building and this one happened to be your own apartment. The people below you and next door had to move out due to the massive hole u caused." -Commander. "I'm sure the Hunters are proudly paying for their temporary housing." -Jayce. "Yes we are. But not for you. As commander of the the Hunters I order you to remain living in that shit hole of an apartment until further notice." -Commander. "You can't decide where I live!" -Jayce. "The hell I can't! You either stay there or you leave this building and never come back! The higher ups have their hand up my ass now. I vouched for you and this is what you do on your first day off. They aren't even mad at you because all of this reflects badly on me. You know back in the Frontier Days, your gunslinger attitude was necessary. But now I don't know where to put you. You have to file your report with Lady and talk with the artist guy again, then get the hell outa here and don't come back until I call you." -Commander.

Jayce got up and left the Commander's office. His team was waiting eagerly for him to tell them what had been said. Jayce slumped into his desk chair and swiveled himself around to face his team. Lady got her pen ready and Jayce took a deep breath before telling an elaborate story about how he had gotten home and found the same female Vampire he had encountered at the docks. According to his story she was laying in wait for him to arrive and almost got the jump on him. He told them a tale about how he used his superior training to disarm her and gain the upper hand. However, she delivered a devastating right hook to his face which knocked him over his bed where he grabbed the grenade from inside his large weapons case. Had any other Hunter told this story it would have been sniffed out as bullshit instantly. But most of Jayce's encounters with Vampires or Lycans were always stunning.

The artist rendition expert arrived from the elevator and he was surprised to see it was Jayce again. The artist prepared all his gear but Jayce told him he had gotten a good look at the Vampiress as she was choking him. He took the paper and pencil from the artist and began drawing. The drawing took shape into a fairly decent rendition of Selene. This drawing would be put atop her file and like all other deceased Vampire it would get a stamp of the Hunter who slayed them. This was the first time ever that Jayce's badge would be placed on a Vampires file without it being actually dead. Jayce spent a few hours at the base regaling his tale to other Hunters of various rank. A group of younger ruby rank Hunter brought him dinner which he ate at his desk. This would be Jayce's last meal in the office for a long time. Before Jayce left his team assured him that they would bother the Commander to bring him back quickly. As he passed the Commander's office on his way out he could see the Commander stamping Selene's file with the large machine that printed a high quality miniaturized version of Jayce's badge. Of course they didn't have Selene's name, only her drawing and the actions she was responsible for at the docks. But with just that one stamp Jayce knew that no Hunter would ever again search for Selene so long as she kept her head down.

Jayce didn't go straight back to his apartment, he drove around for a long time and even went back to the docks where he had first met Selene. As he walked through the old docking building he noticed the chalk out lines of the dead Lycans. Jayce had missed his chance to leave Krystal City. Now he was stuck here and not allowed to work or leave his disastrous apartment. He got back in his car and drove around some more. When Jayce got back to his apartment the sun was rising already. His door had caution tape all over it. He pulled it out of his way and pushed the door open. The doorknob had been removed to check for prints. He went inside and just dropped his keys on the broken remains of the table. Jayce's weapons crate had been confiscated and only his damaged picture of his mother had been left untouched. His bed was flipped over against the wall so he threw it back down to the floor. He went over to the demolished bathroom and stepped over the place where the wall use to separate the room. The dusty remains of Mikayla had been removed and some of the debris cleared out. Jayce flipped his sturdy tub over. It was dented and the faucet had broken off. He tossed the faucet inside and wet to the sink. The sink had been shattered and the toilet was broken.

Jayce looked out at Krystal city. The sun was rising and the light completely shone into his apartment. The buildings had a special kind of glare to them and he could hear the sounds of early morning traffic getting started. Above him he heard the sounds of birds chirping and singing to the sunrise. It was quite a sight, he had never thought of Krystal City as a beautiful place until right now at this very moment. Jayce went back to his counter and grabbed the picture of his mom. He put the picture frame down on the edge of the broken sink facing outside. He leaned himself against the wall behind the picture and as troubled as he felt, as horrible as his life had become, Jayce couldn't help but smile. "You know, this actually isn't so bad." -Jayce.

End Episode 3


	5. Episode 4: Undivided

UNDERWORLD:

AFTERMATH

Written by:

David Jacob

Episode 4: Undivided

Scene 1

Four days have passed and in that time Eve had dealt with more than a few prying officers or suspicion filled friends of Kenya's. Eve had collected plenty of bodies though so immediate death was not the kindness she chose to impart on these poor souls. No these people were bound in chains in the lowest part of the yacht, the lights were removed from the room except for one in the center. That bulb did not have enough power to light up the room at all though. The faces of the captures were barely visible and they did not have enough light to see further than their own feet. They sat there chained to the floor awaiting whatever punishment the Vampires or Eve could conjure up. Eve had been a constant absence on her own ship the past few days while she combed the city for clues. It was not long before she finally found what she was after. A smell, a familiar smell. One humans wouldn't be able to pick up on from a distance, but being a hybrid Eve could call upon her Lycan like nose to sniff out the exact source of the smell.

Eve's sense of smell led her to Krystal City's water purification plant. The smell was soon just gone. Eve decided to let herself in. She grabbed the double doors and ripped them off their hinges. She tossed the doors behind her and went in. There were no workers to be seen. The many pipes and faucets made the walkable path quite cramped for Eve's comfort. She made her way towards the center of the building. She couldn't make out any smells at all now. The floor was wet as she walked further into the plant. Eve began to get the eerie feeling that she was being watched. She reached the center of the plant. There was an opening that allowed the water to flow through in two parallel canals. In between the two canals was about twenty feet of space and leading to that gap were two bridges over each canal. In the center piece a desk and a few chairs sat out in the open. There was still no one to be seen.

Eve moved toward the bridge and looked down. The rushing water beneath her had a calming effect, but it also drowned out any sounds that she might hear. The bridges were not super stable but could easily carry a humans weight. There were a few pipes facing downwards towards the water and when Eve crossed the bridge one of these pipes let out a loud horn type noise as it released some white chemical into the water. Eve went to the desk and sieved through the files and paperwork. There was nothing useful on the desk or in it, it was all paperwork for the plant. As Eve decided to give up on the desk a suppressed noised caught her attention. She didn't even feel the dart that stuck into her neck. Eve spun around to see her attacker but there was nothing but more pipes, large water containers and over head rafters. Her sight began to grow fuzzy and that's when she noticed the dart in her neck. She pulled it out and looked at it. "You'll need more than this to put me down!" -Eve. Eve yelled to the rafters as she began to transform into her hybrid form.

As Eve's bones began to realign into the her larger form, she suddenly felt her left side collapse. Her chest deflated and then her legs followed back to normal. She felt a burning pulse travel through her body and she fell to her knees. "Oh, shit." -Eve. Eve fell face first on the metal plated floor. Four figures soon appeared and carried her away. While Eve was sedated she saw glimpses of her past. The moments of her captivity in Antigen, the pharmaceutical company. Meeting her mother for the first time, meeting Michael for the first time and then having him ripped out of her life. Lycans were the enemy before, but after they killed ripped Micheal limb from limb, the Hunters became bold and a force to be reckoned with. Lycans slipped into the shadows of her mind and her hatred was pointed toward the creatures that harbor hatred for anything not quite like them. The humans started this war and she would finish it.

Scene 2

The old textile factory had taken a very different look in the past four days. Everything was set up and functional. Selene's room had been finished and as if by natural courtesy the bats went from sleeping inside the third floor to sleeping in the roof panels outside. Although most people were out and active at night Selene had changed her sleeping schedule so that she could be out during the day and not feel fatigued. Today was the day the Hunters would finally give up their camping out of Darwin's mansion. They had wanted to take him in as well but Darwin's financial connections made him pretty much untouchable. This was the proof that Selene needed that if she assisted Darwin he would be able to help her and the coven in return. She would need to kill Queen Calypsa and that would be no easy feat. Selene had a more pressing meeting today though.

As she made her way to the second floor Selene peered into Estella's room to make sure she was there. Two days ago Estella had been successfully integrated into the Hunter base under the rouse of being a Vampire scholar. Her job was to teach the potential recruits all about Vampires in a smaller more stress free zone. As opposed to having one teacher and fifty students, it was one teacher per ten students. Estella was already in her room fast asleep, tired from work. Selene closed the curtain and left. Kelvin was awake sitting on a chair in front of the door. He was carving a wooden animal with a knife he had forged. "Where are you going?" -Kelvin. "You know where. Don't try and patronize me." -Selene. Selene moved passed him and put her hand on the door knob. "It isn't going to work Selene. He is a human and not just any human a Hunter." -Kelvin. "If he won't help us I will kill him." -Selene. "And if you bring him back here, I will kill him." -Kelvin. Selene knew Kelvin was not bluffing. Kelvin had seen many of his brethren killed in battle, he was not the type to let vengeance go unpaid. Selene said nothing and left.

Selene walked to the place that Darwin told her to meet Jayce. It was the Library of Yvnosi, one of the most popular buildings in Krystal City. The Library must have been at least twenty stories high. She was very early, only a few people were here right now. She used the stairs and went up to the thirteenth floor. The subject here was ancient artifacts and tombs. The originals were in glass cases but the copies were underneath the display case. Many of these books were younger than Selene, she felt her age upon her for the first time since her first hundredth birthday. The books were diaries, logs and accounts of ancient rulers. From Greece and Rome to Egypt and the middle eastern kingdoms. Selene went back to the isle on Egypt and scanned through the books. She pulled out one that claimed to have a detailed log of the rulers and pharaohs of Egypt. She went through the index and spotted the name Calypsa between other names. Selene turned to that section in the book and began to read it as she waited.

Scene 3

Darwin's call reached Jayce the night before the meeting. Laying in his toasted bed with the moonlight reaching into his apartment through the hole. Jayce couldn't sleep. For the past three days he had focused on his physical health, like longer gym hours and tending to his bruises and wounds. He had tried to push Selene to the back of his head and completely forget about the entire ordeal, but it seems she wanted to meet him. Normally Jayce would consider this a trap and stake the place out all night until she arrived and take her out from a distance. The Library of Yvnosi was a hugely public place and was rarely ever empty. A meeting here was not likely to be an ambush. All night he was up thinking about what a Vampire could possibly want to meet a Hunter for. It was dawn when he finally fell asleep and then he slept through the set time. He woke up an hour after the meeting was set to happen.

Jayce jumped off his bed and threw his clothes off. The bath tub had been put back upright and the shower nozzle fixed with duct tape. The rod for the curtain only covered one side, so he put it facing the hole in the wall so that Krystal City didn't have to see him and all his glory. While in the broken shower, Jayce began shaving with a folding razor. He couldn't shave in the sink because he had smashed it during the brawl with Mikayla. Instead the sink was replaced with a bucket to catch water. He finished as quick as possible and put on his best clothes. A pair of navy blue jeans and a button down white shirt over a white muscle shirt. His jacket was still the same black leather coat he wore while working. He left the top two buttons on his jacket open and tucked it into his pants. He picked up his gun, but couldn't decide if he should take it. What if it spooked her and she attacked. Jayce put the gun back on the broken counter and instead only packed his spiked knuckles into his back pockets.

When Jayce arrived at the Library of Yvnosi it was already filled with people. There was no way for a person to get in or out undetected. He also noticed the sun touched each and every entry point. How could a Vampire safely get into a place like this with out being burned or spotted. Jayce went up to the thirteenth floor as Darwin had instructed. What he saw had him dumbfounded. Selene was sitting at a table reading a book with the sun shining on her face and arms. Jayce slowly walked into the room looking in all directions trying to find anyone else who might be with her. Everyone else seemed human enough, but then again with her sitting directly in the sunlight she seemed human too. Jayce walked cautiously up to the table and sat opposite Selene. She didn't even look up when she spoke to him. "You're late, yet another area you seem to be inadequate in." -Selene. "I slept through my alarm. So, how did you do it?" -Jayce. "Do what?" -Selene. "The sunlight, how did you find an immunity to it?" -Jayce. "It was a gift, transferred to me through Alexander Corvinus before he died." -Selene. "You killed him?" -Jayce. "No, his own son did." -Selene. "Marcus? The original Vampire?" -Jayce.

Selene finally looked up from her book and closed it then pushed it to the side. "I did not call you here to talk about my past." -Selene. Selene reached into a pocket inside her jacket and pulled out a thick manila folder with over four hundred pages in it. She dropped the file on the table and turned it to face Jayce. "I'm here to ask you about your past." -Selene. Jayce opened the folder. It was his evaluations as a Hunter from every single year since his beginning with the Hunters, after that a list of all the Vampires and Lycans he had killed each marked with the smaller version of his badge at the bottom right hand side of the page. After that were the specific mental and physical assessments on his performance, by his previous team leader Pops and then even until recent times where pops filed with his new Commander title. This was a complete file on all the work Jayce had ever done with the Hunters. "How did you get this?" -Jayce. "Doesn't matter, I have it now and I am confused, listen to this." -Selene.

Selene randomly pulled out one of the many performance assessments of previous missions by Pops. "'Hunter Jayce Argeris exhibits extreme proficiency in dispatching Vampires. He disobeys orders and moved forward without backup, however, his actions led to the extermination of six Vampires and the rescue of two hostages.'. Lets hear another." -Selene. She pulled another one out randomly. "'Hunter Jayce Argeris eliminates sixteen Vampires and three Lycans in one night. The Vampire coven was raided by Jayce's silver rank team and the Lycans were spotted using heat sensors outside the boarders of Krystal City. They were exterminated with extreme efficiency and no injuries were sustained, except minor cuts and bruises.'. See this is the guy I want to meet, but he isn't the Hunter Jayce Argeris sitting in front of me right now is he?" -Selene. "I could kill you right now if I wanted to." -Jayce. "Why don't you want to? And unless I'm mistaken, you already did kill me." -Selene. Selene pulled out the last page in the list of kills Jayce had accomplished and it was a copy of the page the Commander had marked with Jayce's badge.

"I don't look very closely at the Vampires I kill, I must have gotten your face confused with hers." -Jayce. "Regardless, I know why you're here Hunter." -Selene. "Why do you think I'm here?" -Jayce. "After all these years killing Vampires, you're curious." -Selene. "Curious?! Curious of what?" -Jayce. "Curious as to why you have to kill us. The ones in charge, way at the top, the bureaucrats, they tell you what to do then they go back to their desks and sharpen pencils and set calendar dates. They don't know what it's like on the ground. The things you have to see, the things you have to do." -Selene. "How would you know?" -Jayce. "I was a death dealer for Viktor's army. I don't regret killing the Lycans, it was the pups that bothered me. Small and weak, crying for their parents and we were supposed to put them down with the same prejudice. You've done it before too haven't you?" -Selene. "They're monsters, size doesn't matter, they will grow up and be as monstrous as any other." -Jayce. "Was she monstrous?" -Selene. "Who?" -Jayce. "Your mother." -Selene.

Scene 4

Eve began to wake, in her drowsy condition she felt her hands bound to her side with steel. As her senses cleared she began to notice the people around her. There was a group of about six young men and one older man sitting in a chair. Behind him stood a woman a little younger than the old man. Eve was laying on the floor with an old fashioned steel bind holding her arms at her side. The bind was chained onto latches on the floor. She stood up and all four of the chains got tight. "You know this can't hold me forever." -Eve. The old man spoke out. "We know, we know a lot about you subject two." -Old man. "Damn you! You worked with them at Antigen." -Eve. "Yes I did, but not for long. See when my brother, the director, decided to use a child to farm our immunity to silver and our extended growth, I stood against it. We may be just another pack of hungry dogs, but once we had pride, dignity and we didn't go around dissecting little children. My brother saw my stance as a challenge to him so he banished me and my followers. We came here and have lived a more strained but noble life." -Old man.

"I've never met a noble Lycan in my life." -Eve. "You aren't eaten yet girl, that should tell you one thing. We have control of our animal blood. Instead of focusing on power and immunity to silver, we have been meditating and mastering our animal side to the fullest extent. Believe me when I say, that you never would have smelled us if we didn't want you to." -Old man. "Who are you?" -Eve. "My name is Jensen." -Jensen. "Jensen are you gonna unchain me, or should I do it myself?" -Eve. "Elder, we should kill her while she is immobilized and be done with it!" -Kalibak. "Control yourself Kalibak, unchain her. We have a common enemy and she shares our blood." -Jensen. "Father I have to agree with Kalibak, she is dangerous if the rumors are true." -Allison. Jensen's daughter Allison walked into the room from behind her mother. "Allison I asked you to stay with the others." -Jensen. "I wouldn't let her loose if I were in your place." -Allison. "But you are not in my place. Kalibak unchain her now, we want peace and progression not more violence." -Jensen.

Kalibak stepped forward and began unchaining the steel device around Eve's waist. When the device was loose it fell to the floor. As soon as it hit the steel floor Eve dashed forward and had her black claws stabbing into Jensen's mouth from underneath his jaw. "Peace will only come to us through violence!" -Eve. Eve ripped off Jensen's jaw bone before anyone could move to help him. His wipe pipe kept pumping air into his lungs. Eve took hold of the wind pipe and ripped it from his body, his lungs came out along with it. Everyone in the room was frozen with disbelief at how fast Eve had gotten past them. When the disbelief wore off the six guards transformed to their Lycan forms and so did Jensen's wife. "WAIT! You have a choice, you can die here like dogs or you can join me and never have to hold back your animalistic nature! I will bring in a new age and you can die here to pave the way for it or join me and live in it!" -Eve. The Lycans didn't come forward, they were thinking about the offer and taking into account their own fear of her obvious speed advantage. The Lycans began growling and snarling, they had decided not to take Eve's offer. "Then you will all die here." -Eve.

The Lycan's rushed forward at Eve, but Allison got in the way. "Stop!" -Allison. The Lycan's listened to her and backed a few steps away. "My father was a great man, but we live in a world where our kind die like this everyday. If you have the power the rumors tell of, you can change the course of this war in our favor." -Allison. "First you must know that I am not alone. I have my own coven of Vampires and we will join together." -Eve. The Lycans snarled and began walking away not wanting to hear any of what Eve had to say. "The Vampires have killed more of us than the humans have, why would we join them?" -Allison. "Because this is the new world I offer. You can either join it happily or die. Make a decision all of you for yourselves, join me and this world will revere you as kings and queens in the new world. With both sides working together we can subjugate the humans and there will be no more Hunters. We will be the dominant species on this planet, both of us. Vampires and Lycans working together to change the course of the world." -Eve. The other Lycans ignored eve and continued to leave, but Allison stood in front of Eve and heard her words.

"Give me time and I will change their minds. You can't expect us to put an ancient rivalry to rest just because you tell us to." -Allison. "You have three days. If you can't convince them, I still want you to join me. Killing your father, that wasn't personal. I just had to take out the pillar that they believed in." -Eve. "My father was strong, if he couldn't defend himself from you he wasn't worthy of being our leader." -Allison. "Your surprisingly calm with this." -Eve. "I've been looking for change ever since I was a pup. I want to be able to run free through the forest and not fear being tracked by sensors or aircraft. I want what you want, to be able to walk out in the public and be revered not cower in the shadows hoping for an old person to come by and have to share the meal with my family." -Allison. "I will return in three days. Change their minds by then or I will have to kill anyone opposed to me." -Eve. Eve turned and jumped into the rafters above and left out an open window.

Scene 5

Jayce stared at Selene with a very dark look, one that he had adopted from torturing Vampires and Lycans. "How do you know about my mother?" -Jayce. Selene moved her eyes from Jayce's deathly glare and looked down at the file. "They documented it with the rest of your psychological evaluations. The file says that you witnessed your mother feeding on a live human in the basement of your farm home. You called the Hunters and they came for her." -Selene. Jayce remembered it as vividly as it had happened. He was siting in the kitchen when they drove up in their black cars. They ejected their vehicles quicker than a snake striking at it's prey. Their weapons loaded and held against their shoulders or at the ready if they didn't have stocks. Eight of them in total. Four circled the house to cover the rear and three prepared to enter. At the time Jayce didn't know it but it is wise to let one Hunter hang back because Vampires and Lycans are hard to pin down and they usually use the entrance as their exit.

Jayce could hear his parents arguing in their room, yelling at each other. Jayce sat patiently in the kitchen doing his homework. The three Hunters lined up at the door in basic raid formation. They kicked the door down and began yelling instructions to each other. "Check him!" -Lead Hunter. The Lead Hunter yelled to one of the others. That Hunter flashed a bright blue light in Jayce's eyes. "Clear! Back up kid!" -Hunter. The Hunter picked Jayce up off the table and pushed him against the kitchen counter and the Hunter stood in front of him with his gun toward the hallway. There was another loud crack as the other group of Hunters kicked the back door down. The teams converged on Jayce's parents room and kicked the door down. They pulled his mother out of the room by her legs and Jayce remembered his father trying to attack the Hunters. It took three of them to contain him, he was putting up more of a fight than his wife. Jayce's father reached up onto his bookshelf and pulled out his trusted shotgun. He shot the Hunter pulling his wife in the back. The Hunter was blasted away, but relatively unharmed thanks to his older model Hunter armor.

Jayce's mother crawled on her hands and feet over to Jayce and the Hunter. The Hunter kept yelling for her to back off, but she was telling Jayce something. He could hardly make out the words due to all the Hunters yelling and his father blasting away with the shotgun. All he heard was her last words. "I'm sorry I scared you, I love you!" -Jayce's mother. That was the last thing she said before the Hunter unloaded his magazine into her face and upper back. Jayce's father yelled and tried to fire again, but the Hunters were done putting up with his annoying behavior. They shot him multiple times in the legs until he fell over. Then they kicked the shotgun away from him. He crawled over to his wife's body and cried on it. The Hunter in front of Jayce pulled out the laser gun on his hip and marked her body with his badge number. Jayce's father yelled all sorts of obscenities at the Hunters but then he turned his attention to Jayce. "You! This is all your fault, get out of my house! You don't belong here!" -Jayce's father.

Jayce ran passed the Hunters and ran outside where the lingering Hunter stopped him and held him until the others came out of the house with his mothers body wrapped in a UV proof bag. The lead Hunter walked up to Jayce and knelt down next to him. "You did the right thing kid. That monster in there wasn't your mother, she would have killed you both without a moments hesitation. You shouldn't go back in there, your father is convinced you are some sort of traitor. You can come with us, to a place where you will save lives and protect the weak from these monsters. You can be a Hunter like us. What do you say?" -Lead Hunter. Jayce took a look back at the farm he had grown up in and he nodded to the Hunter in agreement. "Alright, the other guys call me Pops and now so can you." -Pops.

Selene snapped her fingers in front of Jayce's eyes to get his attention. "Where did you go?" -Selene. "Nowhere, don't put your fingers in my face again." -Jayce. "You loved your mother didn't you? Even after she turned." -Selene. "Don't think you can analyze me, I've been through some of the worst forms of torture just during an average nine to five work day." -Jayce. Selene looked deep into Jayce's eyes and decided to take a leap of faith. She knew that pushing this Hunter too far could result in negative repercussions for her coven, but if she didn't push he would never change in his heart. "You're just another lost kid. You lost your loving mother and were left with an abusive father, so you grabbed onto the first thing that had substance to it." -Selene. "What are you talking about?" -Jayce. "They told you, that you would change things, that you would be protecting people, kill the dangerous monster to save others." -Selene. "How do you know?" -Jayce. "Because it's the same bullshit lie I was fed. Have you heard of the Death Dealers?" -Selene. "Yeah, they were Viktor's personal army." -Jayce.

Selene looked down at the table. "Do you think I knew that at the time? Six hundred years I spent doing his biding. We aren't so different Hunter. You follow this path because you think it's your way of making up for what you did. You think that through the protection of others you are preventing anyone from going through what you went through." -Selene. "It's the right course, Vampires and Lycans are dangerous." -Jayce. It seemed as if Jayce was simply repeating something he had read in a book. "What about your mother? Was she dangerous? Did she deserve to die like the others? The feral mindless bloodsuckers and wild dogs." -Selene. "No, no, No. I made a mistake !" -Jayce. Everyone on the floor looked over at Jayce who had stood up. "I was wrong about her! She would be alive now if it weren't for me! This, this means nothing!" -Jayce. Jayce grabbed his file off the desk and tossed it across the library at the wall. "Because no matter what I do! I can't bring her back..." -Jayce. Jayce walked away and went down the stairs to leave the library.

Selene stood up and ignored all the people watching her as she collected all the papers back into the manilla folder. She walked down the steps after Jayce with haste. He was already at the parking lot structure when Selene finally caught up with him. He was standing right in front of his car door with the key out. Selene stopped at the front of the car. "I didn't just betray her, I killed her. If there was one Vampire that deserved to live, how can I be sure that with all the others I've killed some weren't just as deserving as her?" -Jayce. "You can't let your past actions stop you from continuing your life. Instead you should let it define how you go on from here. This, I don't care about this either." -Selene. Selene held up Jayce's file. She turned to the nearest trash can and dumped the entire file into it folder and all. "It doesn't matter who you were, it matters where you go from here." -Selene. Jayce opened his car door. "I'm going home." -Jayce. Selene moved closer and closed his car door. "I want your help. I need your help. I have a coven and we don't feed off of people, we use blood bags of donated blood." -Selene. "Find someone else." -Jayce.

Jayce opened his door again, Selene closed it again. "Don't do that." -Jayce. He opened his door again and she moved to close it, but Jayce grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her and pushed her away from his car. "I said don't do that." -Jayce. "You're fast for a human." -Selene. "It's the martial arts training makes us quicker than normal humans." -Jayce. Jayce got into his car. Selene moved to the door and grabbed it before he could close it. "We have kids that turned so they could live passed their thirteenth birthday." -Selene. "Let go." -Jayce. "If you change your mind, meet me here tomorrow. If not, stay out of my way and don't come looking for us or I will kill you." -Selene. She let go of his door and he shut it and drove away. Selene stood standing in the parking lot watching him drive away. A passerby walked up to her. "I can give you a ride home, I know how tough break ups can be." -Passerby. "I'm too old for you." -Selene. She went walking out of the parking structure and back to her coven taking the route over the roof tops to make sure Jayce couldn't have anyone follow her.

Scene 6

When Eve returned to her yacht she was not in the least bit surprised to see Hunters snooping around the area. They wore red capes, meaning they were ruby rank. They were scanning the area and searching for something. When Eve approached them they took out their badges, the shiny red badges had all their information on it. "Ruby rank Hunters ma'am we are searching for missing peoples last reported in the area. You wouldn't happen to know anything?" -Ruby rank Hunter. "My mother is ma'am." -Eve. The Hunters partner spoke up for him. "Sorry miss, he's an army kid." -Second Hunter. "You know now that you mention it I have seen some suspicious activity. You see that yacht right there?" -Eve. The Hunters looked over at the large yacht. "Yes we see it." -Ruby rank Hunter. "It's mine and sometimes when I drive by at night I see that the lights are on on the inside. Of course I just passed it off as a crew member forgetting to turn off the light, but what if it's something more important. What if I'm in danger?" -Eve. The Hunters looked at each other and then through facial expressions spoke to each other. "We'll check it out for you miss, wouldn't want you to turn up missing." -Second Hunter. "Oh thank you, you're so nice." -Eve. The Hunters began walking toward the yacht and Eve smiled with a devious happiness.

The electronic bridge was already extended and they walked over it onto the yacht. The pool was cover with a thick non-clear glass. Eve followed them, but she was sure to leave a reasonable distance behind them. "In there. That's where the room is." -Eve. Eve said while pointing at the door leading to the lower levels of the yacht. The Hunters pulled out their pistols and got into a single file. "Stay back miss, we'll make sure it's safe." -Second Hunter. The Hunters opened the door and descended down the steps, Eve followed them at a distance and shut the door and locked it with a key. They reached the lower rooms and were almost completely engulfed in darkness. They pulled their UV lights off their belts and held them up near their guns. Eve quietly descended down the steps without making a noise, she could easily see in the darkness. The Hunters began walking down the hallway without knowing Eve was right behind them. Using her superior speed Eve dashed passed the Hunters and pulled their guns right out of their hands.

The Hunters were astounded at how fast she had disarmed them. She put both guns together and grabbed hold of the two barrels. She snapped the guns into four pieces and laughed. The Hunters pulled out their knives and braced themselves for martial combat. More laughing started to break out in the rooms of the ship. The Hunters began waving their flashlights from one door to the next. Eve was not the only danger on the boat. Eve threw one of the gun barrels at a Hunter. It hit him in the face and he stepped backwards. The other Hunter charged at Eve with his knife. Using his training he first slashed for her face, she moved her head back. He stabbed at her chest, then her stomach and last her upper thigh. Eve stopped each attack simply by swatting the Hunter's hand. He jumped up and kicked Eve in the face. Eve pushed him away sending him rolling down the hallway. The two Hunters regrouped and decided to attack together. One slashing high, the other going low. Eve fought the two Hunters alone and with one hand. She wasn't concerned with whether or not they could actually hurt her. Although they were trained well her speed was well beyond the level of a normal Vampire or Lycan so she could see their movements and stop them with ease.

Eve slowly began to break down the Hunters. First, she broke one of their wrists, then she cracked ones leg and poked one of their eyeballs out. It was sweat revenge for Eve to watch the Hunters suffer as they had made her father suffer. She grabbed the protruding femur bone and yanked it out of the Hunters leg causing his left leg to go completely limp. The Hunter screamed in pain and tried to back away. The other Hunter was still trying to see out of his one good eye. Eve lightly tapped him on the shoulder and he swung his knife at her, she dodged and stabbed her hand into his stomach and pulled out a chunk of his flesh. The Hunter swung his knife again she ducked and stuck three fingers into the side of the Hunter. Her fingers were between his rib cage. She then pulled down on them and cracked the man's ribcage off without extracting it. The Hunter fell to the floor, unable to scream or breath because his lungs had been compromised. Eve laid down next to the Hunter as he gasped for air. She picked up his UV light and shined it on his partner who was crawling away towards the stairs.

Eve put the light down on the floor but left it pointing at the other Hunter. "Watch this." -Eve. She walked over to his partner and stood him up. He tried to fight her but she was too strong. She turned so the dying Hunter could see his face. Then she stuck her claws into his sternum and ripped his body into two bloody pieces. His blood and organs flew across the room and reached as far as his dying partner. Eve began walking back towards the other Hunter, she dropped his two pieces one on either side of the Hunter. "This is my world now and no one can say otherwise." -Eve. The other vampires finally came forth from the other rooms. "We don't have to fear them. Eat, feed! Lick the blood from the walls!" -Eve. Her Vampires did as she commanded, licking the blood from the wall like cats and ripping the Hunters apart like hyenas. "We are the monsters!" -Eve.

Scene 7

Jayce drove into the parking lot of his apartment complex and parked in his spot. He took two deep breathes and then he started punching the steering wheel as hard as he could, each time the car let out a honk as if it was being hurt. He threw open his door and got out. He started kicking the steering wheel from outside and when he felt the car had had enough he slammed the door shut. As he walked to the elevator the vampire teens were watching him like he was crazed. Jayce passed them and went to the elevator. He came back though and started yelling at them. "Why can't you put your own shit in the trash can?! Are you fucking stupid or retarded?! And don't eyeball me!" -Jayce. Jayce went back to the elevator and entered it. The teens looked between each other like they had just witnessed the most hilarious inside joke ever. After that they couldn't stop laughing. When they left though they didn't leave behind their sandwich wrappers.

When Jayce got up to his apartment he dropped his keys on the broken table and shut the door. The sunlight was still shining into his apartment from the hole in the wall. Jayce went over to the hole and looked out at Krystal City. It was still midday, he wasn't sleepy, but he was tired. Jayce took the picture of his mother off the sink counter and he sat on the broken toilet. "Would you forgive me?" -Jayce. Jayce put the picture back on the broken sink side and went back out into the living room. He dropped himself to the floor and started doing his push ups. When angry or frustrated putting that energy into a positive activity is the wisest course. As Jayce was doing his push ups he could hear his Hunter radio sending off possible alerts from inside his closet which had frag holes in it.

Scene 8

Selene returned to the factory with no good news. So instead of going in she sat outside in her stolen car. She had pushed Jayce too far and if he didn't show up she would likely have to kill him. Even if he did show up he might show up with a whole team of Hunters. Selene sunk into her seat, she would rather be alone right now than in the company of her hopeful coven. How does Kelvin do it? He has seen so much death in his long life. How does he keep having a neutral demeanor. Being a leader was not something Selene had ever asked for, but the times called for it. Michael was very supportive of her leadership. She didn't feel like a good leader at all. Many of the decisions she has made have resulted in the trouble. Somehow the coven stays true to her. Even when Eve offered to take them away they remained. Selene got herself together and headed into the factory to tell her coven the not so good news.

When the sun rose the next morning Selene was laying in bed looking out the high windows watching the light. She had been unable to sleep all night. The thought that her actions could put her coven in danger again was a lot of stress for her to bare. This was her job though to make the tough decisions and weight the cost and benefits. She was not going to let one Hunter ruin the happiness and comfort that was flowing through her coven. The kids were happy and the older ones were content to stay here. Selene got out of her bed and picked up her leather trousers which were folded right at the side of the bed. Her shirt was folded right next to her trousers and her boots were at the foot of the bed. Selene got dressed with no haste at all. As she strolled down the stairs everyone was getting into there rooms getting ready to go to sleep. Everyone except Kelvin who was sitting next to the door again crafting his wooden animal which looked like some sort of large cat.

Selene was expecting a speech about what she should do but Kelvin just looked at her and kept carving his wooden animal. "You've been alive for almost a thousand years and you have no advice?" -Selene. Kelvin stopped carving his animal and looked up at Selene. "Do what you have to do. And I will do what I have to do." -Kelvin. Selene realized this was all she was going to get out of him this morning so she left out the door. This time she was going to take her stolen car. When she arrived at the library she parked in the parking structure, across from where Jayce had been parked last time. Selene spent awhile in her car looking around at all the other vehicles and the people walking into the library. No one seemed suspicious, but then again that is their job, to blend in. Selene got out of her car and went into the library, she walked up the stairs to the top floor and broke the lock that kept people from going up to the roof. From here she could see everyone coming and going, even the cars. Selene sat up here and waited to see if Jayce would show up.

Scene 9

Jayce had fallen asleep late again and woke up late. This was odd for him to be late twice but then again nothing about what he was doing was normal. Jayce took a shower again in his broken shower and decided not to shave his face, he only had a thin layer of five o'clock shadow. He got dressed and rushed out the door. Halfway to the elevator he stopped, went back to his apartment and got his gun. He also grabbed his full set of Hunter armor and left holding it. He dumped the armor into his trunk and got into the his car and drove to the library. It was still relatively early in the morning which meant that Jayce would have the sun advantage so Selene couldn't have a plan that would involve her Vampires. Jayce parked in the exact same spot he had used last time. He looked around and didn't see anything suspicious. It was dark in the parking structure but with the few rays of sunlight no normal vampire would risk attacking. Selene was no normal vampire though.

Jayce got out of his car and scanned the area again. A family passed by him and noticed his gun holster, they started walking away faster. It was hard for Jayce to remember that not every one in Krystal City was aware he was a Hunter. He let them get far ahead and then he headed in. He took the library one step at a time watching carefully to see if anyone seemed out of place. But of everyone, a man with a gun slowly walking around was the most suspicious. Jayce got to the thirteenth floor and it was nearly empty. He walked up to the table where he and Selene had sat last time and he sat down. He turned around and noticed the large windows were right behind him at a perfect angle for a sniper. He let out a sigh and just waited for whatever would come.

About an hour later Selene walked into this section of the library. Jayce was staring at the groves in the table. Selene sat down across from him and as soon as she was seated she heard the click as Jayce pulled the hammer back on his gun. He was holding it under the table and had been doing so for some time. "I didn't think you would try to kill me all alone." -Selene. "How do you know I don't have backup?" -Jayce. "I saw you arrive and I've been watching you ever since." -Selene. Jayce finally looked up at Selene. "you have to show me." -Jayce. "Show you what?" -Selene. "Show me that the ones with you aren't like the others. If they aren't, if they are just like people. Then that means that they're victims just like any normal person, just suffering the consequences of the others. But you have to prove this to me by letting me see them." -Jayce. Selene looked down at the table for awhile thinking if this was at all a good idea. Jayce pulled back the hammer on his gun and released it to it's safety position. Although this showed a sign of faith, it truly meant nothing because an automatic gun pulls the hammer back with a simple pull of the trigger. Jayce holstered his gun.

Selene stood up. Jayce leaned back to stay out of arms reach. "Lets go then." -Selene. Jayce stood up and followed her down the stairs. Once they got to the parking structure Selene stopped in front of Jayce's car and went behind it. Jayce thought she wanted to get in the back seat but as he went to open the door she pushed him against the cement wall and pulled out his gun. "What are you doing?" -Jayce. "You have to trust me, or else how can I trust you?" -Selene. Selene opened Jayce's car door and threw the gun in on the seat. "Knife?" -Selene. "What knife?" -Jayce. Selene stared at him until he pulled out the knife in his boot. She threw the knife into his car and began pulling off his jacket. "Careful with that I can't afford another one!" -Jayce. "Quiet, you're too loud." -Selene. She tossed the jacket into the car too. Selene turned and stared at Jayce. "What?" -Jayce. "Arms up." -Selene. "What? Why?" -Jayce. "You know why." -Selene. "You think I'm wearing a wire?" -Jayce. Jayce put his arms up because he knew full well he wasn't wearing a wire.

Selene pulled up his shirt to his neck. She saw that his body was riddled with scars. Burns, bullet holes, scratches and strange puncture marks. Jayce noticed her staring at the strange large puncture marks. "That's what happens when a Vampire sticks their hand into your body." -Jayce. Selene pulled down his shirt and pointed down. "Aw come on I'm not hiding anything in my boxers." -Jayce. She crossed her arms and waited. Jayce began unbuckling his pants. "This is one heck of a trust exercise." -Jayce. He pulled his pants down to his knees. Selene looked to the left and put her hand in his boxers. "Ouch, that's not a tracking device." -Jayce. "Yeah it's much too small." -Selene. When Selene pulled her hand out a couple was walking through the parking structure to their car. They were snickering to each other. "Turn around." -Selene. "You know I don't really want to see that bad I'll just take your word for it." -Jayce. Selene turned Jayce around and pulled the spiked knuckles out of his back pockets. "Hey, you don't have to take those they aren't really weapons." -Jayce. Selene threw them into the car and shut the door. "Pull up you trousers you look like an idiot." -Selene.

Jayce pulled up his pants up and moved to the trunk of his car. "What are you doing?" -Selene. "If you won't let me take any weapons the least I can have is my armor." -Jayce. Selene came to the trunk and personally searched every piece of Jayce's armor to make sure they weren't laced with tracking devices. When they were finally done, Jayce locked his car and Selene led him to her car in the opposite parking spot. "Wow you really were keeping an eye on me. How did I not notice that?" -Jayce. Selene got in the driver seat and Jayce got on the passenger side. They didn't say much during the drive except at a red light when Jayce asked Selene a question that was really bothering him. "You were just joking about it being smaller than a tracking device right?" -Jayce. "Shut up or I'll put you in the trunk." -Selene.

Scene 10

At the Hunter's base the case of the missing Hunters had become a top priority. The silver rank team was put in charge of locating them or whatever was left of them. While Jayce was out of duty Brick was left in charge. Lady and the rookie did not prefer having Brick telling them what to do, but they put up with it because the job demanded it. Once they arrived on scene they were not to surprised to see they were near the docks where the group of Lycans had been less then a week ago. Their instant assessment was that the Hunters stumbled across the real Lycan den. With Brick taking the lead and the other two close behind they combed the docks over and again. There was no luck and no clues. The pier was empty, no yacht and no sign that anything out of the ordinary had happened. When they regrouped under the shade of a shed's awning, they had all decided to head back. There was no evidence here even if a crime had been committed. They watched as a yacht off in the distance sailed away from Krystal City. "I'm hungry." -Rookie.

Scene 11

Eve walked back into the water purification plant with caution. She knew the Lycans didn't like her. Allison was sitting at the desk in the middle of the plant. Eve went up to one of the bridges and yelled over the water noises. "Did your people make their decision?" -Eve. Allison got up and walked across the bridge. She motioned for Eve to follow her as she walked back towards the doorway. "You know it really is different without my father here. Now I have to run the plant and the boys are all reverting back to their old ways. I want to believe that you can offer us something more, but right now you have only proven that you are willing to kill a king of the shadows in the shadows." -Allison. "What does that mean?" -Eve. "It means we need to see you are serious about striking back against the humans." -Allison. Eve thought about this for a moment. "What did you have in mind?" -Eve. "The boys know a place, it's in the Lowlands. The blue rank Hunters go their often to drink and party. A lot of them all gathered in one place. The boys want to see you tear this place apart. If you do this you will have earned all of our respect and we will follow you." -Allison.

Eve pondered this idea, it seemed fine to her, except she hadn't really planned to make her big debut so soon. "What about you? Will you be coming to watch?" -Eve. "It's tempting, but with my father gone I have to teach the pups how to control their inner wolves." -Allison. "Where is this place exactly?" -Eve. "The boys will take you. Let me go call them out." -Allison. Allison took one step away from Eve and whistled in a very high pitched tone. Three of her companions came out from different doors in the water plant. They were not to happy to see Eve but they were always willing to listen to Allison. "Kalibak, take her to the place you told me about. She agrees to show us her mettle." -Allison. Kalibak chose to put his own anger aside to fulfill Allison's wishes. The other two Lycans simply followed Kalibak's leadership.

Kalibak drove Eve to the Lowlands as he was supposed to. He parked in the parking lot of a dirty restaurant. "Is this the place?" -Eve. "No, this is where we will be watching. The place is across the street you can't miss it." -Kalibak. Kalibak and the others got out of the car and left Eve alone inside. The men went into the restaurant and sat at a both near a large window facing the opposing street. Eve got out of the car and walked to the sidewalk. The place was instantly recognizable, it had many of the Hunter logos and insignias that the younger Hunters used. None of these insignias existed back in the Frontier Days so none of the older, high ranking Hunters ever showed up here. Eve made her way across the street towards the place. A drunk Hunter walked out of the bar barely able to walk. It looked like her had been here all morning. He was so drunk he puked into the street and almost fell on Eve. Eve grabbed him and leaned him against the wall, then she smashed the side of her hand into his throat crushing his wind pipe. He silently died against the wall as Eve entered the bar.

Scene 12

When Selene and Jayce drove up to the factory it was as dead calm here as it always was save for the wind that bent the palm trees near parallel to the roads. Selene parked the car around back near the truck. "Okay, before we go in. Don't do anything stupid, there's plenty of us and just one of you." -Selene. "Yeah you don't have to remind me how seriously out gunned I am." -Jayce. "Is that a penis reference?" -Selene. "What?! No. Now lets do this thing." -Jayce. Selene and Jayce got out of the car. Selene led Jayce to the door. She took a deep breath before she opened it, she actually hoped everyone would be asleep and she could just creep through the factory unnoticed. When she opened the door the coast was pretty much clear, everyone seemed to be in their rooms and Kelvin was not sitting next to the door. Selene spent half a minute staring in the doorway making sure no one was awake. "Okay lets go in." -Selene. When Selene turned around Jayce was not there. She look around the parking lot but he was gone. "Well, shit." -Selene.

Jayce had sneaked away when Selene first opened the door. This was a standard Krystal City factory, which meant it was three stories high and they always have pipes running along the hidden side of the building that go all the way to the roof. Jayce quickly and silently shimmied up the side of the pipe and made it to the top of the building in no time. Jayce had done this many times before. He quietly walked across the roof and went to the glass windows that line the top of the factory in a prism shape. The windows had been blacked out to prevent sunlight so he quietly lifted the window and dropped in. His landing however, was not quiet. The floor cracked under his weight and the crack echoed through the building. Jayce stood quiet in the center of the room, listening to hear any movement. When he heard nothing he looked to the right and then to the left. It was a severely empty room with only one bed and a few metal pipes stuck in the wall and used as hangers. Jayce's gun belt was hanging on one of these pipes. He went to it and took it down. It felt so good to have his guns on him. But when he turned around Selene was right there. He fell back and shouted. Selene covered his mouth and whispered to him. "Shut up. How did you get in here?" -Selene. Jayce nodded to the glass prism in the ceiling.

Selene took her hand off his mouth. "You should have stayed with me." -Selene. "Behind you!" -Jayce. Jayce pushed Selene to the left and he fell to the right as one of Kelvin's Knives stabbed deep into the wall where Jayce's head had been. Kelvin was standing in the door way of Selene's room. He pulled another knife off his belt but Jayce drew his right side revolver at the same time. "I'll put this knife through your skull before you can squeeze that trigger." -Kelvin. "You think you're the first to try and kill me or the hundredth?" -Jayce. The two stared each other down, but Selene got up and got between the two. "Jayce put your gun down!" -Selene. "Yeah as soon as Rambo drops the machete." -Jayce. "Kelvin put your knife away!" -Selene. "I told you not to bring him here. I told you I would have to do this. Why didn't you listen?!" -Kelvin. "He's not like the others Kelvin, he can help us." -Selene. "How can you be sure?" -Kelvin. "Because your not dead yet. He drew his gun faster than you pulled your knife." -Selene. "Maybe I don't want his help." -Kelvin. "Kelvin my only goal right now, my only purpose is to keep this coven safe. Do you honestly think I would choose to forsake you?" -Selene.

Kelvin threw his knife into the floor, it pierced through the cement and stood standing from it's blade. Selene turned to Jayce, he opened his gun hand allowing the revolver to flip over, then he holstered it. "I trust you Selene, but I don't trust him. If you don't turn out to be as useful as she thinks I'll impale you to the side of a wall and leave you there to bleed out." -Kelvin. "How thoughtful of you." -Jayce. Selene ushered kelvin out of her doorway. He backed up but stayed close enough to watch Jayce. "Are you coming or not?" -Selene. Jayce walked out of the room close behind Selene. The glare that the two men gave each other as Jayce passed by Kelvin was enough to start a national forest fire. Kelvin went into Selene's room to pull out his knives. As Selene and Jayce were walking down the stairs to the second floor Selene saw that everyone had already gathered in the middle of the second floor. The commotion had woken up everyone downstairs. To Jayce they looked like a group of village people waiting to be told that Kelvin had succeeded in slaying the monster.

When the kids caught sight of Jayce in his Hunter armor they screamed and ran in all different directions. After years of being taught to fear the Hunters one had once again come into their midst. The older folks who had caught wind of Selene's plan did not panic quite dramatically, but they did start to murmur nervously. Jayce looked up and saw Kelvin watching him from the top rail of the stairs. Kelvin ran the back of his knife across his own neck and Jayce couldn't help but snicker. "Calm down!" -Selene. Selene yelled to the kids who were still trying to get everyone else to run away. "I know we didn't talk about this much, but yes this is a Hunter." -Selene. The kids started running around and yelling again. "No calm down, let me explain. This is Hunter Jayce, his mother was a Vampire until he killed her." -Selene. The kids started yelling again. "No that's not what I meant!" -Selene. "Really smooth." -Jayce. "I don't need your criticism right now." -Selene.

When Selene finally got everyone in a calm state she asked every one to sit on the floor. The kids sat behind the adults and watched from behind their shoulders. Jayce sat on the stairs and Selene went into not so well spoken leader mode. Although she was a fierce warrior, she was not a good public speaker, especially when the actions she was attempting to justify were just her gut feelings. When her impromptu speech was over the Vampires were still not comfortable with Jayce's presence but they trusted Selene enough to ignore him, except the kids who hid in the basement together. Selene walked back to Jayce. "Well what do you think?" -Selene. "I think I won't be asking you to narrate your autobiography." -Jayce. "I'm serious. We aren't like the other Vampires you've seen are we?" -Selene. "Apart from him. (Jayce pointed up at Kelvin) Yeah I guess these Vampires don't seem as monstrous as I was led to believe." -Jayce. "Come, let me show you where we store the blood packs we use for feeding and don't reach for your guns." -Selene. Selene could see that Jayce's hand was hovering over his gun belt.

Scene 13

Eve's presence in the Hunter's bar did not go unnoticed and when the killing started things spiraled out of control really fast. When you mix booze, high powered guns and a hybrid trying to kill you things get pretty crazy. The bar became a total war zone as the Hunters unleashed their large machine guns and blew holes in the walls of the bar while trying to hit the evasive Eve who was dashing from Hunter to Hunter ripping them to bloody pieces. When the bullets hit Eve they sent her flying across the bar and crashing to the wall. The large caliber bullets still couldn't break Eve's bones. They did a pretty good job of riddling her with bullet holes though. The dimly lit bar was transformed into a flashing light show every time a Hunter thought they caught sight of her. The best of the Hunters were hold up behind a flipped over booth set, with their guns facing every direction. The less experienced were trying to locate her in the dark. These were the first to go. Eve ripped their limbs off and threw their pieces at the hold up Hunters just to mess with them psychologically.

The Hunters would unleash a barrage of bullets in any direction a limb came flying from. When Eve ran out of body parts to throw she vanished into the darkness. The Hunters did not leave their post though even with no sign of here. They felt pretty safe until Eve forced her arms through the wall and ripped the barrier down with her hands. They tried to turn and shot at her but their guns were so large and heavy none of them turned fast enough to avoid Eve's nasty black claws which she used to rip their throats out. In the distance sirens could be heard but no one arrived in time to save the Hunters from this bloody massacre. As Eve walked back towards the restaurant she could see Kalibak and the other Lycans laughing their asses off at the demise of the Hunters and at Eve's extremely bold style of attack.

All of it was over in under seven minutes and the Lycans were happy to drive Eve back to the water plant. She was covered in blood, both her own and the Hunters. Her white leather outfit looked like a hodgepodge of rips, tears and holes. Kalibak and his friends laugh nearly the entire way back. It was obvious they had accepted Eve and this was good news for her, because now that she had made her first public statement the Hunters would be gunning for her personally and she would need the extra muscle. Eve relaxed in the back of the car. It felt good to get some true vengeance for what had happened to not just her father or her friends, but to all the immortals that fall under the category of her family. Both Lycans and Vampires. She would be the one to unite them under one cause and lead the revolt against not just the Hunters, but all of humanity. Why should the weak lord over the powerful?

Scene 14

Although the day was mostly filled with Jayce watching his back and making sure Kelvin didn't try to impale him. Jayce had learned much about Selene's Vampires and their different ways. But even knowing that many of her Vampires couldn't fight, Jayce felt uneasy about being here when the sun was setting. Selene agreed to take him back to the library. She felt the day was a success. But when they got in the car and Jayce turned on the radio, what they heard just blew everything they had just experienced out of the water. The newscaster was reporting a public, daytime attack on a popular Hunter bar. The evidence according to the radio looked both Lycan and Vampire. People were being ordered to stay in their homes and to report any suspicious activity. Hunters were reportedly being stationed all around Krystal City with extended hours and even regular police were stepping up patrols. "Friends of yours?" -Jayce. "No all my people are -" -Selene. "What? Do you know who did this?" -Jayce. "I can't be sure." -Selene. "Just take me back to my car." -Jayce. Selene seemed lost in thought listening to the grisly details of the report. "Selene take me back now!" -Jayce. "Don't yell at me!" -Selene.

When she started the car and drove out of the factory parking lot the two didn't speak. What was there to say? The prospect of nonviolent Vampires was only an idea she could communicate to Jayce if there was no violence. She knew his Hunter instincts were taking over him again. He wanted answers, he wanted justice and he wanted blood. Selene knew all to well the feeling when comrades are murdered in an inglorious way. When Selene stopped her car in the library parking lot she finally broke the silence. "You aren't going to tell them are you?" -Selene. "I am 'them'." -Jayce. Jayce got out of her car and walked to the driver side of his car. He opened the door and unbuckled his gun belt and threw it in. he walked back to Selene's car window. "When I decided to take this job. I didn't do it so I could kill bad guys or be a hero. I did it because I wanted to help people who couldn't help themselves. I trusted you, now you should trust me when I say I won't tell anyone about what I saw today." -Jayce. Selene didn't say anything, she just drove away.

End Episode 4


	6. Episode 5: Trust

UNDERWORLD:

AFTERMATH

Written by:

David Jacob

Episode 5: Trust

Scene 1

When Jayce got to his apartment he dropped his keys on the broken table which was laying flat on the floor and he took his cell phone off the shattered counter. He had multiple messages all from other Hunters. The most important was from the Commander telling him to come to the site where the attack had occurred. It was already about forty-five minutes after the attack but Jayce got ready and headed back out again. He was happy to be called back into duty, he wasn't necessarily happy about why he was called in, but it proved that his long time expertise was the best Krystal City had to offer. The drive there was tedious due to the many road blocks being set up in the Lowlands and this made Jayce twenty minutes late. However, his arrival was not unappreciated. The Commander was actually here on site and that was quite a shock. All the news teams were standing at the barricade asking the commander questions about the attack.

When Jayce walked in through the barricade tape, some of the news crews flocked to him. They asked the stupidest questions, most notably one reporter asked if Jayce had destroyed this building too. Jayce turned around feeling like it would be appropriate to slap the reporter, but seeing it was a woman he just turned back and walked into the bar. Brick, Lady and the Rookie were already here. Along with a slew of other Hunters that where either snapping photos, collecting evidence or using computer simulators to map out what had happened. Jayce didn't need to see the simulation to tell him what had happened. It was obvious to him that whatever did this walked right in through the front door. The reason he could tell was because that was where the least concentration of bullets was, along with it being the only place where no dead bodies where littering. The creature walked in, killed the first person it saw and likely threw them across the room. This was something Jayce had seen Lycans do before. It is an uncontrollable animal urge for Lycans to attract as much attention to themselves as possible, unless they train to suppress that urge.

But as Jayce walked further in he noticed the puncture holes in the torsos of the corpses, or what was left of the corpses. Right around the same size as some of the scars Jayce had on his stomach. These punctures are a Vampire trademark, with one lunge they impale unwary humans and if they don't need to feed they leave their bodies to rot. Jayce moved along, many of the torsos had had the limbs ripped clean off. This was no Lycan work. A Lycan doesn't spend time using it's opposable thumb, even if it wanted to that would be a waste of time with massive claws and teeth. Jayce turned one of the loose heads over with his boot and looked at the neck area. There was still enough neck left for Jayce to see a faint out line of bite marks. Nothing about this scene added up, Vampire signs here, Lycan signs there. If Jayce didn't know any better he would be as confused as everyone else.

The Commander walked in, he tried to carry his old swagger for the younger Hunter crew, but Jayce was unimpressed. "Someone tell me some good news for fucks sake! What did this and how long until we can track them down and roast them?" -Commander. Jayce said nothing he just rolled the head back over to it's original position. One of the Hunter groups in the back spoke up. "Commander although the surveillance footage was damaged we can likely extrapolate a few screen shots from the remains of the computer." -Hunter. "yes do that take it back to the base and get me a face to go with this crime!" -Commander. Lady spoke up. "We are seeing dual signs of both Vampire and Lycan. I'd say maybe a Romeo and Juliet type of deal they wanted to go down in a blaze of fire but instead we got this mess." -Lady. "What do you think Jayce?" -Commander. "There are definitely signs of both immortals. But this isn't the first time I've seen something this barbaric. Remember the joint operation six years back?" -Jayce. "Yeah I remember we sent twenty of our guys up to England on some wild goose chase." -Commander. "It wasn't a goose chase at least not on our end. It was considered Patron level security clearance, we were ordered not to tell anyone what we were Hunting." -Jayce.

"What the hell are you talking about?" -Commander. "We were just another twenty man team out of around ten teams. Prague, Vienna, Budapest, Paris, Moscow and London. The other locations were kept classified. Anyway we were tasked with tracking a rumored Hybrid of both species. The thing left many death portraits like this one through out Europe. We were always a day behind it until we split into two, one hundred man teams. We funneled the creature between us and the other team stopped it in Paris. Rumor was that they ripped it apart limb from limb and sent the pieces back to the London branch for research and development." -Jayce. "Wait if this is Patron level clearance, why are you telling us?" -Commander. "Because this isn't the end of the attack, it's just the beginning." -Jayce. "I thought you said the creature was dead? How could this be one of it's attacks six years later?" -Lady. "I don't know but the barbaric nature, the perfect mix of both species and the fact that these teeth marks are neither Vampire nor Lycan. I'd say we have a pretty good chance there's a hybrid loose in Krystal City." -Jayce. "Go back to the base Jayce and maybe go have a talk with our resident Patron, Mrs. Lindinstine about getting the information we need." -Commander. "Shouldn't you go? You out rank me." -Jayce. "She always liked you better Jayce." -Commander.

Scene 2

When Selene got back to the factory Kelvin was waiting for her inside. "What do we do if they come back here? We can't fight them, not here." -Kelvin. "They won't come. Because he won't tell them." -Selene. "How can you be so sure?!" -Kelvin. "You may not remember, but once upon a time we were humans too." -Selene. Kelvin let out a long sigh. It was a truth shared between many of the old Vampires that they had nearly forgot their origins of humanity. "We have another problem though." -Selene. "Why does that not surprise me? Okay tell me what it is." -Kelvin. "I think Eve has just made her first move." -Selene. Kelvin's expression went from sarcastic to solemn in the moment Selene's word sunk in.

"What did she do?" -Kelvin. "An attack on the Hunters during broad daylight." -Selene. Kelvin rubbed his brow. "Does your new friend know?" -Kelvin. "He knows what happened, but he doesn't know who did it." -Selene. "We have to go talk to her. I can track her phone if you want me to." -Kelvin. "This doesn't really come as a surprise to you does it?" -Selene. Kelvin interlocked his fingers. "You two were never really that close as mother and daughter you can't blame yourself for her actions. We relied on her and she protected us, but she never agreed with Michael's methods and she used his death to further her own violent attitude." -Kelvin. "Do you think we can stop her before this gets out of control?" -Selene. Kelvin looked down at the floor. "If Eve doesn't want to stop then she won't stop and we won't be able to stand in her way. She will take the Hunters back to their origin days and we will reap the whirlwind of that. So I guess if your friend is really on the same page as us, we may be able to use him, but one Hunter can't stop them all." -Kelvin. "I want to talk to her, find out where she is." -Selene. "What if she doesn't want to talk to you?" -Kelvin. "Just do it." -Selene. Kelvin nodded in agreement.

Kelvin was not as tech savvy as Scott was, but he could still track down Eve's phone with a laptop. The tracking could only work though if her phone was turned on, so that plan was put to a halt. Selene went up to her room, to reflect on the current situation. She sat on her double mattress bed and wondered what course of action to take. She picked up her phone and thought of calling Eve, even if just to leave her a message. Selene fought the urge though and instead noticed that she had five messages from Darwin. The first message was a simple request for a meeting, the next four were progressively urgent. The last was him practically begging Selene to meet him at a insurance company building. She was not too excited to meet with Darwin, but if anything happened to him, she would be in a much deeper hole than she was already. Selene was nearly out the door when Kelvin called her from across the factory. "Selene wait up, I have something for you. I forgot to give it to you with all the recent excitement." -Kelvin. Kelvin offered Selene a concealed back carrier for her long knife. It was made out of old belts and buckles, but it was fully functional and hidden.

Selene slid it on under her jacket and practiced pulling the knife out from her back. "Where are you going?" -Kelvin. "To see Darwin, he is in some sort of urgent situation." -Selene. "Be careful out there, the Hunters will be on high alert." -Kelvin. "Don't worry about me. I blend in pretty well now, or haven't you noticed?" -Selene. Kelvin nodded in agreement without looking at Selene. Selene turned to leave. She noticed all the forged knives, swords and throwing axes. "You've been hard at work, these past few days." -Selene. "Take whatever you think you'll need, but we don't have any silver yet so they aren't Lycan killers." -Kelvin. Three long throwing spikes caught Selene's attention. They were about as long as a pen but with a wicked sharp point. Mostly used as a ninja weapon, but in absence of her guns, they'd make for good distance weapons. She took the spikes and put them into the inside pocket of her leather jacket. Then she left to go met with Darwin.

Scene 3

When Jayce arrived back at the Hunter's Base he took the elevator, not to the fourth floor, but to the twelfth. Jayce had only been up here twice before. The first time was when he first became a silver rank Hunter. The second time was when he blew up the Lycan church. Up here on the twelfth floor it didn't look like the rest of the building. It was all business, people wearing suits and running all sorts of important documents from one persons desk to another. This is where all the financial business for every Hunter program and expenses made due to Hunters are taken care of. In the back of the floor hidden behind multiple waiting desks and security clearance doors was the office of the Patron. Jayce sat outside the final security door when he was asked by the secretary to stand in a scanning machine that literally scanned his entire body for any abnormalities. When they saw he was not carrying anything that could be dangerous he was allowed in.

Mrs. Lindinstine has green eyes and mostly unkempt blonde hair. She has no time to focus on her looks when duty calls, which it always does, she answers. She was wearing a old almost ragged looking suit and skirt combo. It was a gray plaid and she wore a pair of round brim glasses. She was so busy that she didn't even have time to immediately focus on Jayce who sat on the couch against the wall and waited as she skimmed through multiple files and wrote things here and there in pen then typed some other important information on the computer. She then loaded all the files on her desk into a large box and carried the box across the room to an extra large filing cabinet that was securely locked with a massive safe style lock that she opened with her badge. Her badge was black in color and the text was golden. She wore it around her neck. She pulled a new box out from the file cabinet adjacent to the previous one and she carried it to her desk. "One second." -Mrs. Lindinstine. She lifted the heavy box and tossed it on her desk. She let out a long sigh and slumped over to the couch and sat down next to Jayce.

Mrs. Lindinstine had a bad habit of scratching the left side of her head whenever she was stressed and she was always stressed. This led to her hair being fluffed out on the left side and not on the right. As soon as she sat down on the couch she tried to comb down her hair with her fingers, but it didn't work at all. She then took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. She put them back on her head and took a deep breath. "Okay... What is it this time?" -Mrs. Lindinstine. Jayce and Mrs. Lindinstine both started laughing. Although she was in her forties, Mrs. Lindinstine was once a Lycan scholar and a silver rank Hunter. She was also the only person in the entire Base who out ranked Jayce and never rebuked him for his actions. She was usually very strict with the female Hunters but she was very easy going with the men. Jayce was a special case, he knew Mrs. Lindinstine on a personal level before she became the Patron. He had even worked with her for about six months back in the frontier days.

"I haven't seen you in so long." -Mrs. Lindinstine. "Business has been pretty slow recently." -Jayce. "Hah, maybe for you. It's like Armageddon everyday up here." -Mrs. Lindinstine. "We do have a bit of a problem actually." -Jayce. Mrs. Lindinstine leaned in closer, now interested because the tone in Jayce's voice had changed. "Remember the mission my London?" -Jayce. "Jayce, you were told to forget the details of that case. I mean you know this is a safe environment, but the last thing I want is my best Hunter digging up old skeletons in the Hunter history closet." -Mrs. Lindinstine. "It's about the attack at the bar." -Jayce. "What? How could the two things be connected, that was years ago?" -Mrs. Lindinstine. "The wounds on the Hunters, the nature of the attacks. It's all to similar. I think we might need to consider the possibility that a hybrid got away and now it's here in Krystal City." -Jayce. "Okay, lets calm down. I need to see the case photos and then I will compare it to the old photos from the previous case. But Jayce, don't go yelling wolf, if you know what I mean. That hybrid cased a lot of damage and a lot of good Hunters are in the ground because of it. Last thing we need is every other Hunter agency trying to locate an immortal that might not exist." -Mrs. Lindinstine.

"After you go through the photos, when you see the resemblance, I need you to open this case to the other Hunters. Maybe back in the Frontier Days we could just run around hiding in the shadows, flashing our badges and keeping these things a secret. But now we need people aware, these blues, rubies and bronzes aren't as tough as they were back in the day." -Jayce. "I agree with you Jayce, but we will have to follow the orders from the agency. If they say it stays under wraps, it stays under wraps." -Mrs. Lindinstine. "If I am right, we can't just sit around and do nothing, that thing will start tearing apart the city piece by piece." -Jayce. "I want you to put you're foot down on our sources and find out anything you can about this attack. If it is reasonable information, send it through the normal channels. But if it touches on anything slightly close to a Hybrid, I want it straight on my desk. Okay?" -Mrs. Lindinstine. "Yes ma'am Mrs. Vulcan." -Jayce. "Nobodies called me that in a long while." -Mrs. Lindinstine. "We're old and the old days have left us scared and with more stories than hopes for the future." -Jayce.

Mrs. Lindinstine nodded in agreement with Jayce. "What are you talking about? You're still only in your late twenties. But the job takes years off your life doesn't it?" -Mrs. Lindinstine. "I still got a few good ones left in me." -Jayce. "Yeah, well, investigate this case deeper and I'll go over what has been collected thus far." -Mrs. Lindinstine. Jayce put his hands together and thanked her with a Chinese bow. He got up and was heading for the door. "You know if it does turn out to be a hybrid case. He's going to have to come here." -Mrs. Lindinstine. Jayce had his hand on the doorknob, but he stopped in his tracks. "I can take care of this." -Jayce. "I believe you, but it's necessary and you know it. Part of my job as the Patron of this Hunter's Base is to preserve the lives of my Hunters, bringing him in will definitely save a lot of blood spilling." -Mrs. Lindinstine. "If you decide to release the files, give them to the Commander, he's pretty angry with this situation." -Jayce. "Aren't you angry too?" -Mrs. Lindinstine. "I don't have time to be angry." -Jayce. He turned the doorknob and left out the door.

Scene 5

Selene arrived at the address of the insurance company. It was a dirty little shopping center. Selene walked in through the front door. The building was modern and looked to be in use, but no one was here right now and the lights were off. The back door opened and Darwin stuck his head out, he frantically waved for Selene to come to the back room. She walked in to the small back office and leaned against the desk. The lights were off in here too. "What's going on?" -Selene. Darwin hushed her and spoke in a whisper. "They are coming." -Darwin. "What? Who?" -Selene. "I do not know, I do not know who she is sending or when, but I know she wants me dead now." -Darwin. "Are you being followed?" -Selene. "I do not think so. I've been here for the last seven hours and no one has shown up." -Darwin. "What do you want me to do?" -Selene. "I need you to kill them! Is that not what you do? Do you not know that Chinese kung fu or something?" -Darwin. "I can't just start a war with Queen Calypsa's men here in the city." -Selene. "This is why I am helping you, Selene. So you can help me in return. So far you have done nothing for me, I need these guys dead." -Darwin.

"If you don't know who they are or how they look, how am I supposed to find them?" -Selene. "The Hunter. Did you kill him?" -Darwin. "No, things went as smoothly as could be expected though." -Selene. "Use him. Get him to find any Vampires in the area and wipe them out. They will most likely be at a transit station when they first get here. Unless they come by sea, which they might." -Darwin. "You need to calm down. He's got a problem of his own to deal with and I need to see to it that it doesn't get dealt with, so we are kind of busy at the moment. But so long as you remain hidden, these trackers won't be able to find you." -Selene. "Okay, okay. But I will leave at sunset." -Darwin. "If you need me message me, I'll keep my phone on me the rest of the night, okay?" -Selene. Darwin nodded in agreement. He was as jittery as a newborn calf. Selene left the insurance building and got into her car.

Her phone rang and she answered it. "Hey, I was finally able to get a location on Eve, but there's a problem. The GPS has her as being in the water off the coast of Krystal City." -Kelvin. Selene pushed her head back against the headrest of her seat. "Let me know if she comes on land, I'm going to go scrape the coast see if I can find her." -Selene. "Okay, but I just lost signal. I think Scott may have realized I was tracking her phone and he shut me out. So they know you're coming. Good luck." -Kelvin. Selene closed her phone and drove out of the shopping center. Eve had gone and done exactly what Selene told her not to do, but Eve was always restless, Selene knew that. She just never thought Eve would start a war with the Hunters.

Scene 6

Allison met Eve outside of the water purification building and the guys went into the building, except Kalibak who stood standing behind Allison. "I guessing things went well?" -Allison. "As well as could be expected. So can I count on your support?" -Eve. "You said you had Vampires working with you right?" -Allison. "I did. What of it?" -Eve. "We won't be working with them will we?" -Allison. "Oh but of course you will. We must bridge this gap between the species if we wish to defeat the humans." -Eve. "We don't want to work with them directly." -Allison. Eve moved closer to Allison. Kalibak prepared himself in case Eve attacked. "They will do what I say. Now so will you." -Eve. Eve moved back away from Allison and began walking away. "I'll come by again later with an address for the meeting. You had better bring everyone capable of fighting or we will be coming here first." -Eve. Eve turned down a long road out of view. Kalibak came close to Allison. "If we follow her we may be able to get the jump on her and end this now." -Kalibak. "Kalibak, we don't have the strength that we used to or the standing. She can give us what we want." -Allison. "We can't trust her." -Kalibak. "No, but we can trust her purpose. She wouldn't turn on us until she is certain she doesn't need us." -Allison. "So we work for her, but plan our counter attack?" -Kalibak. Allison nodded in agreement then she walked back into the water purification building.

She walked through the maze of pipes and vats with purpose, she knew exactly where she was going. There was a section where three identical faucets were connected to three pipes. Each was about an inch above the next. Allison turned the handle on the third faucet and it clicked. The wall behind the pipes opened up and the pipes moved up to a height of six feet. Allison passed through and pulled down the pipes until they clicked and then she closed the hidden door behind her. Allison followed a long dark stair case down to the living area. It was an amazing sight, the light in here was mainly provided by the water that passed both over head and to the far left. The bottom of the waterways were layered with a extremely powerful type of glass so that the large canals could flow right over their underground base and still provide cover from sight but also much needed light. There were many pipes that passed through here mostly on the left side. In case of extreme pollution there were extremely powerful chemicals that could only be released from down here.

There were five families hiding out in this den, but only four pups. The pups were trained down here to learn to control their animal side so as not to let on clues that they are Lycan. Train is often tedious for a Lycan pup, seeing as they desire freedom just like their elders. As Allison made her way through the den she saw the pups in their tiny transformations wrestling with each other as they do when not training or eating. Lycan pups do not grow to be very tall until after they hit adulthood at about fifteen for girls and seventeen for boys. Allison was previously only making decisions based on her own desires, but now looking out upon the den she realized she would have to make decisions for the good of her pack. Allison's mother was walking towards her. She was dressed in all black, as she was mourning the loss of her husband. "You're not going to go through with this are you?" -Mother. "I don't have much of a choice. If we don't help her she will come here, we can't leave or properly defend this place from her." -Allison. "You're thinking of playing along with her for now and then turning on her later, aren't you?" -Mother. "How did you know?" -Allison. "Because we are creatures of opportunity, it's what we do. She's one of them, but she's also one of us. She knows that this is your only play." -Mother. "What would you do?" -Allison. "I would have thought up your plan too. It's our only hope as a pack." -Mother. Allison nodded in agreement and then went to continue the training with the pups.

Scene 7

Lady was in the tech center of the Hunter Base and she was sitting with three other Hunters. All of them were working on the same footage, trying to enhance the few scenes they did have or attempting to repair the destroyed sequences. After about two hours they finally got a decent picture of the attacker. The film had captured her in motion, but the face was fairly identifiable. Lady proudly passed this knowledge on to the Commander who took half of the Hunters back to the Base with him in order to properly pursue the identity of the person in the photo. Lady enlarged the photo and printed out a large copy. She pinned it to the case board on the ruby, bronze and Silver rank floors. Eve's face was all around the Hunter's base and was being run through every data base the Hunters had permission to use. It wasn't too long before they got a few hits and one was a familiar face.

Jayce was underneath the Hunter's base in the autopsy room. Here he was with two forensic doctors who were dismembering the bodies and examining the wounds on a microscopic level. If any of the creature's DNA is found it may potentially match the DNA of the original Hybrid. That would instantly link this case to the previous one making this one of the highest ranking cases ever. Jayce was acting as an assistant helping them by grabbing things or fetching this and that. During one of the dismemberment's, his phone started ringing. Jayce could barely make out the Commander's words over the bone saw, but what he did hear was something along the lines of figuring out the identity of the attacker.

Jayce hurried up the stairs and took the elevator the rest of the way. He got up to the silver rank floor and everyone was in a circle waiting for him. Everyone had a somber look on their face and then lady turned the case board to face Jayce. Next to the cropped out photo of Eve was a copy of the death certificate of Selene. Jayce was speechless as the drawing of Selene and the female attacker looked strikingly similar. "What happened that day Jayce?" -Brick. Jayce was still to stunned to speak, he knew the attacker couldn't be the Selene he had met. Because he was with her during the time of attack as reported by the security footage. "He asked you what happened that day?" -Lady. "What happened that day is she pulled a fast one on the Kid and now he looks the fool." -Commander. The Commander came out into the room from his office and put his arm around Jayce's neck. Jayce nodded his head slowly in agreement. "Turns out you may have had a reason to get your ass whopped, after all if she tore through this many Hunters with ease you're lucky to be alive." -Commander. The other silver rank Hunters eased down and went back to work looking for more information on the Selene.

The Commander pulled Jayce into his office and shut the door. Jayce knew the drill and went to go sit in the chair that was waiting. Much to his surprise the Commander whispered everything he said. "I don't know what's going on here, but everyone's picking up the pieces now and if this comes back to you so help me I will put a bullet in your head myself. Now tell me you're not involved in this." -Commander. "I'm not involved." -Jayce. "Make me believe you." -Commander. "I would never be involved in a plot to kill my own brothers. The men and women here are like my family." -Jayce. The Commander sat down in his chair and rubbed his growing beard. "Well this a fine shit hole no matter how we slice it. I need you to get on your game, I don't care if you blow up a building or crash into a public bus, I want this bitch dead in the dirt and I want to see her corpse." -Commander. "Trust me, no one wants her taken down more than me." -Jayce.

The Commander pulled a cigarette out from the top drawer. He lit it and put it between his lips. "I thought you gave up smoking." -Jayce. "And I thought you killed this bitch, but -" -Commander. The desk phone rang and the Commander picked it up. He listened to the person on the other side for awhile. He hung up without saying a word. "Your friends in the lab say you were right about the DNA it's a match to the sample from the Hybrid case. They want you to be the one to take the case report up to our Patron." -Commander. Jayce stood up, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." -Commander. Lady opened the door and popped her head in. "It's done Commander, they are all ready to get sent out." -Lady.

"What's ready?" -Jayce. Lady held up a stack of papers with the drawing of Selene that Jayce had done and the title, CAUTION. The pages looked like and old wanted poster from the eighteen hundreds, but their effectiveness was unmistakable. "Why aren't we just showing the photo on TV and the internet?" -Jayce. "Come one Jayce you know that never works. People forget the face the moment the TV turns off. This way we put two on every block, in every shop and before you know it the woman will surface or she will get the hell out of Krystal City and not be our problem anymore." -Commander. Jayce turned to leave the office. "Oh and we are doing sweeps before sunset. I want you leading a team out on the south side of town." -Commander. "Sweeps of the whole town?" -Jayce. "Of course, wouldn't be much of a sweep if we missed a few places." -Lady. "I can't work tonight." -Jayce. "Why not?" -Commander. "I have plans." -Jayce. "Plans! With who? All your friends work here and we all gonna be sweeping!" -Commander. "With my father." -Jayce. The Commander calmed himself. He just nodded and let Jayce leave.

As Jayce walked toward the elevator Lady followed him. "Are you really going to see your father today?" -Lady. "I'm sorry I forgot that I was paying you to baby sit me." -Jayce. "Come on it doesn't take a silver rank to see something is bothering you on a personal level." -Lady. Jayce pushed the button for the elevator. "Right now, you are bothering me on a personal level." -Jayce. The elevator opened and Jayce got in. "Here put one of these in your car window. Lady handed Jayce one of the caution posters and he took it. When the elevator doors shut he crumpled the flier up and dropped it on the floor. When the door opened on the bottom floor he kicked the balled up paper and it rolled under a random desk belonging to one of the blue rank Hunters. He then left the building and headed to his car.

Scene 8

Kelvin unplugged his phone from the computer and looked around, everyone was asleep in their rooms. He walked up the stairs to the second room and it was the same thing, silence. He made his way up to the third floor and he dialed a number into his phone. The phone rang twice, then it was answered. "You were right, Scott. About everything, Selene is no longer the strong leader she once was. I fear she may have led the Hunters straight to us today. I, I want to join with you and Eve, but you need to let me try to bring others." -Kelvin. "Come over tonight with whoever will join you, but you only have this one chance. Eve is on a war path and suspects many internal dangers in the future of her operations." -Scott. "What of Selene?" -Kelvin. "Eve has become unpredictable. I don't know what she will do, but you worry about your life and make sure you get here. We can use your wisdom." -Scott. "Okay, I'll see who I can save." -Kelvin. Kelvin hung up the phone and heard the faint sound of a car's engine running outside.

Jayce was wearing his full raid armor and was sitting in his car outside of the factory Selene had taken him to. His guns were loaded with only UV rounds and he was constantly adjusting his grip on the steering wheel even though he was parked. Jayce waited about five minutes before he got out of his car and headed to the door. He used his typical coven raiding tactics: He knocked on the door and waited. After about thirty seconds, he knocked again. The door came unlocked and slowly opened, then it just stayed in that position. Jayce quickly slid into the building with one maneuver of his entire body. Kelvin slammed the door shut trying to use the door to slam against Jayce's face as he passed. The door missed him though and then Kelvin went to grab his throat. Even without light in the room Jayce knew what Kelvin would do. He reached in the darkness and grabbed Kelvin's wrist, then he ducked under Kelvin's body and wrenched his arm backwards and pushed kelvin up against the wall. Kelvin was about to instinctively push himself away from the wall, but Jayce's revolver barrel was only inches under his chin.

Jayce hushed Kelvin and then spoke in a whisper. "Where's Selene, I didn't come to talk to the help." -Jayce. "She's not here." -Kelvin. "Lower your voice or the last sound you will hear is your brains repainting the wall. Call her." -Jayce. "My left pocket." -Kelvin. "You have one free hand, go for it. Just remember I've been doing this for ten years and I'm still here because of my itchy trigger finger." -Jayce. Kelvin carefully pulled his phone from his left pocket and pressed the one button. This automatically dialed a phone number titled, Selene. Selene answered the call after the first ring. "What is it Kelvin?" -Selene. "It's Jayce." -Jayce. "What the hell are you doing with Kelvin's phone." -Selene. From Jayce's side of the call he could hear Selene's tires screeching as she made a instant U-turn. "We need to talk and we need to talk now." -Jayce. Jayce hung up the call. "You know I wish there was an easier way to do this." -Jayce. Jayce kneed kelvin in the crotch and kelvin rolled over onto the floor. Then Jayce quickly and fluidly swung open the door and jumped out. He had swung the door so hard that it hit the other side and shut itself when it bounced back.

Kelvin struggled to his feet and pounded his fist on the door. "You bastard, I knew we couldn't trust you!" -Kelvin. Jayce could hear Kelvin's banging from the other side of the door, but he knew he was outside at least until sunset. On the inside Kelvin was waking everybody up preparing them for what he thought was to come. On the outside Jayce was leaning against his car waiting. It wasn't long before Selene's car sped into the driveway of the factory. She nit the brakes as soon as she saw Jayce standing against his car. She quickly surveyed the area. She got out of her car, but left the door open and the engine running. "What did you need to talk to me about so urgently?" -Selene. "We have a serious problem. Do you know who attacked the Hunter's bar? Cause I know it wasn't you. But it sure as hell looked like you." -Jayce. "I do know who it was." -Selene. "Then tell me where I can find her." -Jayce. "I can't ... she's my daughter." -Selene.

"Wait a minute, she was here before! I saw her walking down one of these streets less then a week ago while I was on perimeter duty!" -Jayce. "Yes she was with us, but she isn't anymore. She went out on her own, she's very … independent." -Selene. "She killed more than twenty Hunters Selene. I can't let her just disappear. Wait! What am I saying they will find her during the sweeps." -Jayce. Jayce got back into his car, but waited for the response he knew Selene would have. "Sweeps, what sweeps?" -Selene. Jayce got out of the car. "Oh you haven't heard. Your little prodigy just activated the biggest sweep to ever happen in Krystal City. The whole city is gonna be combed through in one evening. I'm sure they will find her." -Jayce. "No they won't be able to find her!" -Selene. "Maybe you're right, but they will find this place. You can't move all of your people out of town now. The streets are monitored and the Hunters are minutes from starting the sweep." -Jayce. "You did this didn't you!?" -Selene. "No your crazy kid did when she decided to butcher a building full of my friends! Did she think we wouldn't retaliate?" -Jayce.

Selene walked passed Jayce. "Get out of here now before I really get mad." -Selene. "There is no place you can go to that will be safe. But there is a place I can take you to, a place they would never look." -Jayce. Selene stopped and turned around to face Jayce. "Where?" -Selene. "I can't tell you, I have to take you. But I will need something in return from you." -Jayce. "Ugh, I'm not that kind of Vampiress!" -Selene. "What are you talking about!?" -Jayce. "Uh, nothing, what was the one thing?" -Selene. "I need you to tell me where your daughter is." -Jayce. "You got it." -Selene. "What? That was really easy. No one turns over there family that easy." -Jayce. "It doesn't matter if I tell you where Eve is, because you don't have enough Hunters in this city to take her down." -Selene. "We have over two hundred men and women trained to handle Vampire and Lycan, I'm sure we can handle one Hybrid." -Jayce. "It took a hundred Hunters to bring down the first Hybrid. She is much stronger than Michael was. Even two hundred won't be enough. No matter how many sheep you throw at a tank, they can't stop the tank. Eve is the tank, you are the sheep." -Selene. "What if I do kill her." -Jayce. Selene smiled for the first time in hundreds of years. "If you kill her all by yourself, I will be that kind of Vampiress. But you won't, you'll end up just as dead as your friends at the bar." -Selene.

"Now do you mind backing up the truck into the factory so we can get out of here before the sweeping starts." -Selene. Jayce got into the truck and waited. Selene knocked on the metal loading gate and told her people to back up so the sunlight didn't hit them. Then she lifted the gate and didn't see any of her people. She motioned for Jayce to back up the truck anyway. Although the truck provided a lot of shade there was still a few streaks of light. Selene took a blanket and jumped up onto the truck and covered the light holes. With the holes covered Selene went to go look for her people. Jayce watched in the rear view mirror as she was unable to locate anyone on the first floor. She disappeared off to the side to go up the stairs. In a few seconds Jayce could hear the sound of Selene and kelvin arguing with each other. Jayce noticed the trucker hat on the passenger seat. He put it on and looked at his reflection. It wasn't his style so he took it off.

After everyone was loaded in, Selene got into the truck and Jayce went to go move her car. As he was parking her car, he noticed that Selene, looked an awful lot like, well herself. Jayce went up to her driver side window. "You know, you look kinda like your photo." -Jayce. "Well I would hope I do look like me." -Selene. "No I mean they will be looking for you." -Jayce. "Why would they be looking for me?" -Selene. "Because you look exactly like your daughter and there was a mix up at work and now they think you killed all those people." -Selene. She got out and entered the back of the truck without another word. About five minutes later she emerged looking like a totally different person with a different skin tone. "Nice natural tanned look." -Jayce. "I hope Eve kills you good." -Selene. "I wasn't joking." -Jayce. "Neither was I." -Selene.

Scene 9

Eve's yacht sat in the port where it would stay for now. She was not in the steering area as she usually was. The only person on top was Stephan, Eve's traumatized human servant. After watching Eve tear his follow officers limb's off he became too frightened to leave the ship out of fear of upsetting Eve. Eve was below with her Vampires in a common room. They were lounging around and growing restless. Eve had news to give her group and she knew it would not be a popular idea. "Before I tell you what is going to happen I want to clarify something. You all joined me because you want more out of life. We want to take this fight to the humans and live above them, like we are supposed to be." -Eve. The Vampires cheer after her words. "But you chose to follow me. I am the only Hybrid in existence. Half Vampire, half Lycan. If we are to start a new war, the old war must end." -Eve. There was a bit of murmuring that Eve ignored. "My brothers and sisters the war on Lycans is officially over!" -Eve.

The Vampires exploded in a disapproving frenzy, yelling and complaining until Eve's ears started throbbing. They did not want to simply forgive their blood enemies for Eve's sake. Eve let the annoying behavior sink in, then she got really mad. Eve allowed herself to transform into her Hybrid form, she then shouted with a demonic force behind her voice. "Silence you petty fools! I am not asking for your support anymore, I am demanding it! Who here thinks they can beat me? Who thinks they will one day stand on my bones and celebrate? None of you! I will be the last being to die in this entire damn universe and it will be death from sheer boredom! Now you will work with the Lycans, just like I balance both sides of my inner monsters. We will become one army with a united cause and even if I am not present you will respect and honor your new brothers and sisters in arms! Or you will day here and now, then I will just toss your body from the side of this boat!" -Eve.

None of her Vampires dared to speak against her. Eve had evolved she was not a protector of her people anymore, but a leader. One who would lead her people, all of her people to a brighter future. A future for them and only them. "Tonight I will return to their den and their fighters will accompany me back here and we will sit down together! We will drink together and feed together! We will do this not because of any prophesy or divine providence. But because we are the future, the two species together dominating over the cattle. Come brothers and sisters, take my hands. Don't be afraid, rejoice in knowing that soon we will be at the pinnacle of everything immortals strive for." -Eve. Eve reverted back to her beautiful human form and held out her hands like a deity. Slowly her Vampires began taking hold of her hands and of each others.

"Tonight is the first step in the advancement of evolution." -Eve. Her Vampires cheered. Eve had a skill that Selene never did. The gift of speech and manipulation. In only a few moments she had turned a hostile crowd into a fearful crowd and then into an excited crowd. Eve went to the top of the ship and sat down in the captain's seat near the stern. Stephan was still sitting there in his back seat. Eve had grabbed and apple from the kitchen and she tossed it to Stephan, he instinctively caught it. "It sounds like you got them to trust you again." -Stephan. Eve put her feet up on the control board of the yacht. "Even Vampires know not to cross me." -Eve. Eve glance over at the city streets behind Stephan's chair. "Are you waiting for someone?" -Stephan. "Scott told me my mother would be dropping by. I guess she had better things to do." -Eve.

Eve looked down at the Stephan's old gun which was laid down on the control panel. She picked up the black gun and spun it around on her finger. She released the mag and laughed at the bullets. "What is this for killing rabbits?" -Eve. "It's police issue." -Stephan. "I got something better." -Eve. Eve opened a cabinet above the radio counsel and pulled out one of the Hunter's belts with the badge still on it. It was also brown now from being soaked in blood. Eve ejected the mag and the UV bullets shined with their blue glow. "You need this. See even if you have this you can't kill me." -Eve. Eve put the bullets back in and held up her left hand and fired a bullet at her palm. The eve did not flinch when the bullet hit her palm. In a few seconds the smashed bullet fragments fell out of her palm. "You see UV and silver doesn't affect me like it does me like it does the Vampires or Lycans. But I know that you are currently more useful for your ability to go out in daylight. So I'm going to give you this so you can defend yourself in case they try to feed off of you while I'm away." -Eve. Eve put the silver Hunter's gun down on the table next to Stephan along with the belt. "Or you can fire all the remaining shots into my face and run away. But when I get back up I will track you down and tear you a new asshole." -Eve. Stephan just sat there and didn't move much. Eve laughed and went back down but this time she went to the bloody pool, leaving the gun with UV bullets next to Stephan.

Scene 10

Jayce was driving alone in his car while Selene was driving the truck behind him. He drove north towards the upper border of Krystal City ahead was Krystal National park and reserve. A large dense forest that covers the entire expanse up to the boarders of the next city. Before they reached the border, Jayce was stopped three times by road blocks, but with a quick flash of his silver badge and just a few words. "The trucks with me." -Jayce. Selene didn't even get checked, there was no way a silver rank Hunter like Jayce would ever support a fleeing Vampire. At the border of the city the searches were more thorough, they had people getting out of their cars and the cars were searched. Jayce pulled to the side of the road and Selene pulled up right behind him. He looked back into the rear view mirror and saw her waiting for his lead. Jayce got out of his car and casually strolled over to the temporary barricade. As he approached the grew alert, but a Hunter recognized him and asked the others to lower their weapons.

"Silver rank Hunter Argeris, what does a big hotshot like you have to do around here?" -Bronze rank Hunter. "I'm sorry did I do something to offend you?" -Jayce. "You don't remember me? Hunter Gavin Ross." -Gavin. "I'm sorry doesn't ring any bells." -Jayce. "You shot me in the shoulder and the leg to kill the Vampire behind me, you bastard!" -Gavin. "Oh now I remember. He was holding you hostage!" -Jayce. "You shot me twice and I was in the hospital for weeks, not to mention the rehabilitation!" -Gavin. "But did you die?" -Jayce. "My career was set back at least two years because of you!" -Gavin. "That's all well and good, but I need to get through this barricade, so how about you let me pass." -Jayce. "Oh I'll let you pass, after a good long search and maybe we missed a spot so two more after that. Is that okay with you, you gun happy piece of trash!" -Gavin. The Hunters began walking to the truck Selene was sitting in. Gavin pointed his UV flash light up at Selene. "Hey get out of the truck lady!" -Gavin.

Selene glared at Jayce and she slowly turned the key to turn off the truck, then she began opening the door ever so slowly. "You know Gavin, I just remembered something." -Jayce. Jayce moved in front of him and closed the door Selene had opened. "You see I am really good friends with Mrs. Lindinstine. You remember her right, the Patron of the Hunters, she is the one who gave you that cute bronze badge. Well she can also take it away. You remember what it was like being a blue don't you?" -Jayce. The Hunters looked between each other. "You're bluffing." -Gavin. Jayce took out his phone. He scrolled through the names until he found hers. Then he pushed the call button. The Hunters watched Jayce's phone as if it was a ticking time bomb. After a few rings Mrs. Lindinstine picked up. She was on speaker phone. "Jayce, what is it? What do you need?" -Mrs. Lindinstine. "Do you know a Hunter named Gavin Ross?" -Jayce. "Actually I do know him, he has filed a few complaints about you, but then again who hasn't?" -Mrs. Lindinstine. "Well see I need to tell you something about him ..." -Jayce.

Hunter Gavin motioned to Selene to pass ahead and go through the barricade. Selene drove passed the barricade and parked some yards away to wait for Jayce. "... This guy is a stand up guy, he's going places in this business." -Jayce. Gavin let out a relieved gasp of breath. "Okay thanks I'll be sure to take note of that on his file. Anything else?" -Mrs. Lindinstine. "Yeah when are you free for drinks or food?" -Jayce. The other Hunters were all shocked by his familiarity with the big boss of the Hunter's Base. "I'm available this weekend." -Mrs. Lindinstine. "Alright, I call you back with more specific details later, gotta run." -Jayce. He hung up the phone. Jayce was just showing off to the other Hunters, he had his hands in all the right pockets in Krystal City. Except the banks, the churches and the police. "Keep up the good work Hunter Ross." -Jayce. He got into his car and drove passed the barricade to join Selene.

Hunter Gavin watched as Jayce drove away with the large truck close behind. He picked up his radio and updated the Base on what he had seen. "This is Hunter Gavin Ross, I just had Hunter Jayce Argeris pass through the north barricade escorting a large truck. Suspicions actions detected, suggest investigation." -Gavin. A few minutes later the phone in the office of the Commander rang. He picked it up and a radio communicator told him exactly what Gavin had reported. The Commander hung up the phone and tapped his pen on the desk multiple times before he turned around in his swivel chair. He pulled a book on his bookshelf and the shelf moved away from the wall revealing a hidden computer. As Commander he and a few other high ranking Hunter leaders, have the responsibility of checking in on their Hunters when abuse of Hunter granted powers are reported. Only a few computers in the world have the capability of tracking the tiny micro chips in the badges of every Hunter around the world, but this is one of those terminals. Although he is limited to only the Hunters of Krystal City. The Commander turned on the computer and activated all the necessary features.

He ran the trace on Jayce's badge to see where he was. He had done this many times before, specifically for Jayce. The beacon marked Jayce as being in the Krystal national forest. The Commander tapped his pen on the computer screen but then decided this was not a violation of powers. He could be doing anything in a forest, not much trouble he could do out there. He turned his back on the computer and closed the bookshelf. A few minutes passed and again his phone rang. He answered it and It was much more important than the last call. "What do you mean a sensor has been tripped? Where?" -Commander. The Commander turned around and moved the bookshelf again. He retraced Jayce's badge and rubbed his brow when he noticed exactly where he was. The Commander picked up his personal phone and called Brick. "I need you to check out a violation of the northern Vampire coven. I'm sending you the exact location now." -Commander.

Scene 11

Jayce led Selene to a small mountain side that was well covered with trees. There was a mineshaft like hole in the side of the mountain big enough for the back of the truck to fit into. Jayce parked his car out front then motioned for Selene to pull into the cliff side hole. She backed the truck in and the vampires got out. Then Jayce walked up to Selene's window and told her to park the truck around the side of the mountain so it would be hidden behind a massive cluster of bushes. As she did that Jayce led the Vampires into the tunnel and down to a random spot on the wall that Jayce began feeling all over. Kelvin watched him in disgust as Jayce felt the right rock and pushed it into the wall. This made the wall move and revealed a secret passage that led to a steel bolted door. The steel door had only a number pad, Jayce dialed in the number, as set by the Hunters after they took possession of this base. The steel door ticked and then clicked and it popped ajar. Jayce walked into the dusty old Vampire coven base home and he pulled down the caution tape in his way. Kelvin and the others followed him in.

When Selene caught up with them the vampires were spread out picking up the over turned items and pulling down the caution tape. Jayce was sitting at a table alone watching them from a safe distance. Selene walked over to where he was. "Who used to live here?" -Selene. "Vampires." -Jayce. "The bad ones?" -Selene. "I honestly don't know." -Jayce. "Well at least -" -Selene. Selene was cut off by a young girl who yelled out to everyone. "Hey what is this?" -Young girl. Jayce stood up and walked over to the area, which was against the wall near the doorway. Jayce looked down at the device with Selene looking right along side him. The device was not as dusty as it's surroundings and it was still operational. A small black box with two tiny colored bulbs, one green and one red. The green one was off and the red was lit up and blinking. "That is an alarm sensor. I didn't know they added that." -Jayce.

"Are you telling me you brought us to a freaking death trap!?" -Kelvin. "Calm down! We can still leave before they get here right?" -Selene. Selene asked Jayce. "No way, they are likely already coming up the mountain side." -Jayce. The vampires looked between each other and all had a worried look about them. "So we're fucked thanks to you?" -Kelvin. Selene looked at Jayce wondering if he had anticipated this from the start. "No they won't come prepared for all of us. We will take them down and move on to the next town." -Selene. "No you won't." -Jayce. Selene pushed Jayce up against the wall and pulled out her knife. Jayce lifted up his right foot and used it to hold back Selene's arm by pushing against her bicep. "They aren't coming for you, they're coming for me!" -Jayce. Selene stopped trying to stab him. "What do you mean?" -Selene. Everyone heard the sound of cars driving up outside. "No time, you're gonna have to trust me, I have an idea." -Jayce.

Scene 12

Brick, lady and the Rookie arrived at the mountain hideaway. They had never been here before, but they knew Jayce had been from one of his many entertaining stories of raiding Vampire covens. Whenever Hunters report to a case where a Hunter has misused their powers they are obligated to treat the Hunter as a criminal. They pulled out their guns and walked in the tunnel one after the other. When they passed through the ajar metal door they saw Jayce standing with his back facing them across the room looking at two large identical mirrors facing towards the door. He was still wearing his raid armor with his silver cape and all. His teammates had also geared themselves up in their armor. "Where are your friends Jayce?" -Brick. Jayce turned around and started slowly walking towards the center of the large room. Brick, Lady and the Rookie began moving towards the middle too. "Come one Jayce, there's no reason this has to go bad." -Lady. Jayce reached a dusty table closer to his side of the room and he unbuckled his gun belt. He dropped his gun belt on the table and then he took out his boot knife and stabbed it into the table. "Oh god, don't tell me -" -Rookie. Jayce used his fist to hit the badge on his upper left chest and it ejected his cape.

Brick closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, then he put his gun down on the floor and kicked it to the far left. Then he also ejected his cape. Jayce looked over at Lady. "You gotta be kidding me!" -Lady. The rookie dropped his gun and kicked it to the right similar to how Brick did. Then he also ejected his cape. "Okay, I guess we're doing this." -Lady. Lady put her gun down gently and ejected her cape, but caught it and folded it nice and put it on top of her gun. Jayce used his foot to pull a chair out from under the table and he kicked it across the room at the rookie who wasn't expecting an attack like that. The other two looked over at the Rookie for a second to long and Jayce took two large running steps and leaped into the air with both of his feet forward and kicked both brick and lady down.

Jayce flipped himself back up and Rookie threw a good right hook his way, Jayce wrapped his arm around Rookie's and flipped him around and over slamming him on top of Lady. Brick was up and throwing fats and fierce straight punches at Jayce. Jayce simply slapped Brick's fists down out of the air one after the other. Brick then through a low straight kick, Jayce grabbed his foot and pulled it high up over his head dropping brick on the back of his own head. Then Lady and the Rookie both performed dual side kicks. Jayce had nowhere to dodge so instead he dropped to the floor and let them pass over him. Then he used a devastating ax kick on the Rookie that knocked him down to the ground face first. Lady tried to chop Jayce's neck, but he grabbed her wrist and wrapped his other arm around her neck and swung her towards Brick and Jayce used her to kick him. The Jayce released her and she hit the weak wall of deteriorating wood and it smashed under her weight. Jayce backed away from the three and took his fighting stance, a mixture of Muay Thai and Wing Chun.

The three other Hunters collected themselves. The Rookie was bleeding from his mouth and Brick had a cut on his fore head. Lady was all covered in debris. Jayce had enough time to catch his breath before the three made their move. Brick lead with a strong right punch as expected and Rookie used a standing side kick while Lady was going low for a sweep. Jayce took a step forward and jumped into the air and twisted his body like a corkscrew passing over Lady's perfect low kick and he grabbed Brick by the neck and kicked Rookie with his flailing feet. He and Brick fell out of the air, but Jayce had painfully twisted Brick's neck with his entire body weight. When Jayce landed lady assaulted him with a beautiful barrage of well timed kicks an entire series of seven without a break. Jayce blocked or deflected each one except the last which was a high head kick. Jayce spun around and shook his head as if to shake out the pain.

Jayce urged Lady to come at his again so she used a jumping spin kick, but Jayce closed the gap and grabbed her from the waist and flipped her over to preform a massive suplex. Rookie then punched Jayce in the gut as he was getting up, Jayce stepped back and as Rookie was coming in for a second hit Jayce deflected it and hit his in the chin with the ball of his palm, then he spun back wards and used his elbow to uppercut the Rookie. Brick landed a straight kick as Jayce was distracted with the Rookie. Jayce jumped across at brick, but brick caught him in mid air. Jayce began raining down severe elbow hits onto Brick's skull. When Brick let go Jayce flipped over and kicked Brick across the chin sending him staggering to the other side the room. Lady kicked Jayce against his knee, but Jayce allowed his knee to buckle in order to let the force weaken. Jayce then landed a quick jab right against lady's face. Then he used a powerful sideways chop on her stomach which dropped her onto her butt.

The fight continued and on the other side of the two-way mirrors Selene and her coven were hiding in a small room directly behind the mirrors. They all had to stand very still and were touching shoulder to shoulder, but all could see what was transpiring on the other side. Selene had her hand up against the glass, she wanted to help, it was in her nature to want to fight, but this was Jayce's plan.

Jayce kicked Brick against the cement wall and delivered two sever punches to his ribs. Even though Jayce's fist hit the armor plate and left blood spots, Brick could still feel the impact. Brick tried to swung with a left hook, but Jayce ducked under and held his arm across his chest while he delivered a few more rib punches. The Rookie and Lady grabbed Jayce from his arms, but Jayce escaped from Lady and spun around and hip tossed Rookie. Brick used all his strength to grab and carry Jayce across the room and into two fragile walls that shatter into debris as he slammed Jayce through them. Jayce was trapped underneath Brick, but he used his powerful leg muscles to push himself over and roll on top of Brick, here he punched brick a few times until Lady kicked him on the side of his head. Jayce staggered away to get distance between himself and them. He tried to catch his breath, but there was only one of him and three of them. Even though Jayce was more skilled than anyone of them individually, together they could wear him down.

Lady ran into Jayce and grabbed him around the waist, as Jayce tried to hit her off Rookie wrapped his arm around Jayce's neck from behind. Then Lady changed positions and jumped up to Jayce's shoulder and pulled both of them down to the ground as she tried to lock in an arm bar. Jayce was about pulling himself out of their grip but Brick ran up to him and dropped a huge right hook on his face. Jayce was barely conscious as Brick stood up and did it again. The second time Jayce passed out. Lady and the Rookie let go of him and rolled him over. Lady pulled her cuffs out of her utility belt and was barely able to cuff him because of her throbbing head. When they finally got him cuffed, Brick and the Rookie had to work together to carry him out. Lady collected their capes and guns except Jayce's. The table they were on had been smashed to pieces and the gun belt was buried underneath. His cape laid their too covered in splinters and other debris.

The Hunters left and they drove off, all in one car with The Rookie driving cause he was the only one who could still see straight. The sun had just barely set and they would likely be back for their own cars. After a safe amount of time Selene pushed the mirror aside and got out of the tiny room. She went over to the broken table. Kelvin ran to the door and looked out. "Selene they are gone we have to go now before they come back!" -Kelvin. Kelvin came back to see what had her attention. She was holding Jayce's silver cape in her hands. The others were also looking at it with a sense of responsibility. "Listen, he wanted us to get out of here and now we can. Lets go!" -Kelvin. "No, he wanted us to trust him." -Selene. Wrapped his cape around her neck like a scarf and she picked up his gun belt. Selene fastened it around her neck and shoved the knife into her boot. "He's going to want these back." -Selene.

End episode 5


End file.
